Ma plus douce folie
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: Cette histoire se passe dans un monde sans Voldemort! La recette est très simple! Une Hermione, légèrement, mais légèrement dérangée, un Harry beau comme un dieu et gentil comme un bisournours; faites les se rencontrer... Que peut-il bien en sortir?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry Potter était un fringant coquin de 27ans. Il était actuellement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, où il officiait en tant qu'attrapeur.

Physiquement parlant, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins, c'était une bombe sensuelle, sexuelle et blablabla, sur patte : grand (1m80), musclé (sans ressembler à un amas de muscle informe) comme il faut (ce qui veut dire avec d'adorable tablette de chocolat et non de la mousse, même si c'est délicieux), de grande main (et qui dit grande main dit…. Enfin passons…), des cheveux en batailles en permanence d'un noir corbeau, et des yeux… des yeux vert émeraude, dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre si on n'y prenait pas garde. Rajouté à cela un caractère plutôt conciliant et agréable, une attitude à la fois distinguée et nonchalance, un sourire envoûtant, une fortune personnelle remarquable et blablabla…. Enfin bref, Harry Potter était un parti des plus intéressant.

Tout comme ses parents avant lui, à savoir James et Lily Potter, respectivement célèbres Auror et Médicomage, il avait fait ses études dans la célébrissime école de magie Poudlard. Il avait été envoyé dans la maison des Serpentard, et y avait rencontré ses trois meilleurs amis, également dans cette maison ; Ronald Weasley, un rouquin aux yeux bleu et à la famille nombreuse, Drago Malfoy un blond platine à la peau d'albâtre et aux yeux acier et Blaise Zabini, un métis aux yeux d'ambre. Tous quatre avaient en commun d'appartenir à la haute aristocratie sorcière d'Angleterre, d'être devenus beau gosse avec les années et d'avoir un certain dédain pour tout ce qui avait trait aux règles, et c'est naturellement qu'ils étaient devenus amis, faisant de Poudlard un vrai champ de bataille durant leur 7 années de scolarité.

Harry menait la belle vie ; un clan génial, des amis avec qui il faisait les 400 coups, des filles quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir, un appartement superbe, une situation envieuse…

Pourtant, il manquait ce petit truc… Vous savez, ce petit truc qui vous fait voir des nuages roses dans le ciel, qui vous donne envie de siffloter chabadabada, et qui rend gentiment niais… Vous savez bien m'enfin ! Ah oui ça y est ! Il lui manquait l'Amour. Le grand, le vrai, le beau, le seul ! L'Amour avec un super méga giga A ! Celui qui comme un ouragan, « qui passait sur moi, l'amour a tout emporté » _(pardon, nostalgie de la musique des années 1980 et de ses textes à la profondeur sans égale)_. Celui qui vous fait ressentir un manque quand l'autre n'est pas là, qui vous remplit de bonheur quand il vous sourit, qui vous fait vous sentir entier quand il vous fait l'amour. Le grand Amour quoi !

Ce grand Amour qui se rencontre par hasard, au gré des situations les plus insolites ; quand une poubelle tueuse et vengeresse est sur le point de vous écraser, que des lapins transgéniques veulent vous transformer au civet, au détour d'une rue… Ou d'un chariot à linge sale….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme de 25 ans, qui tenait une librairie moldue et sorcière aux Etats-Unis. Le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit quand on la rencontrait était « **FOLLE** ». Ou alors « **FOLLE FURIEUSE** », tout dépendait si elle était en forme ou pas. Hermione Granger était de ces personnes qui alors que la règle de base en mode est de porter 3 couleurs maximum, en mettait 6 différentes minimum, qui pleurait en entendant _« Je te survivrais »_ de Jean-Pierre François tant les paroles étaient profondes (en particulier le « dans les nuits anonymes ou je perdrais mon corps »), qui se battait pour libérer des elfes qui ne voulaient surtout, mais alors surtout pas l'être, qui s'enchaînait volontairement à un bâtiment pour en empêcher sa destruction, ou qui trouvait les hommes mûres (la quarantaine quoi !) avec une petite bedaine toute mimi absolument torride. Bref, Hermione Granger était pour le moins une personne atypique, mais totalement attachante. La connaître, c'était l'adoptait.

Elle avait était recueillie à ses 3ans, après que ses parents aient trouvé la mort dans un tragique accident de voiture, par un certain Albus Dumbledore. Oui, celui là même qui avait casser la gueule à un mage noir en 1945, qui avait un phénix pour pote et un potentiel magique hallucinant, exceptionnel, prodigieux ; en résumé, un potentiel cosmique. Celui-ci s'était occupé de son éducation magique, ainsi que de celle de ses deux meilleurs amis, à savoir Neville Londubat, et Luna Lovegood, qu'elle connaissait depuis son arrivée en Amérique.

La jeune femme avait révélé un formidable don pour les études, et une intelligence hors norme, et elle avait bouclé le programme normal de 7 ans en moins de 5 ans. Bref, c'était une caboche bien remplie. Elle entretenait avec le vieux mage une relation très fusionnelle, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de lien de sang.

Hermione partageait son temps entre sa librairie qu'elle adorait, l'association qu'elle avait montée et ses amis.

Pourtant, à elle aussi il lui manquait ce petit truc… Vous savez, ce petit truc qui fait que quand vous entendez les oiseaux faire cuicui dans le ciel vous n'avez pas envie de les transformer en pâté, qui vous donne envie de siffloter « ce rêve bleue » de Aladin et qui rend gentiment niais… Vous savez bien m'enfin ! Ah oui ça y est ! Il lui manquait l'Amour. Le grand, le vrai, le beau, le seul ! L'Amour avec un super méga giga A quoi ! Celui qui fait faire des loopings à votre estomac quand on voit la personne aimée, qui fait trembler les murs de Jéricho à chaque fois que vous êtes seuls et qui vous rend plus mieux en tout. Vous voyez en gros ce que je veux dire quoi….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Les plus belles histoires d'amour sont le résultat d'un incident, d'un imprévu, du hasard.

Rien ne prédestinait ces deux êtres si différents à se rencontrer, se trouver et s'aimer… Rien si ce n'est le hasard.

Le hasard qui est la forme que Dieu prend pour passer incognito.

Le hasard…

Ou alors, un chariot à linge sale…


	2. Le plus beau parti d'Angleterre

**Chapitre I : Le plus beau parti d'Angleterre**

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui vinrent éveiller Hermione Granger du profond sommeil dans lequel elle avait plongé depuis la veille. La jeune femme mit un certain temps à émerger de ses draps et couvertures, et s'assit dans son lit en se frottant les yeux comme une petite fille pour que la brume qui envahissait son esprit disparaisse. Elle vit alors un éclair orange passer de son armoire à sa commode, et de sa commande à son lit.

« Bonjour Pattenenrond » lança la jeune sorcière d'une voix enrouée.

Le chat en question vint se frotter à elle en guise de bonjour, et Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Elle le caressa doucement et plongea son visage dans la fourrure carotte de son animal de compagnie, appréciant joyeusement les ronronnements de félicité du félin.

Après une petite séance câlin, la jeune femme décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche énergique pour se réveiller totalement. Cela fait, elle enfila des vêtements plus pour ne pas se balader nue que par réel sens de la mode, ce qui donna, un jean délavé, un t-shirt vert fluo, un veste rouge à rayure violette, une écharpe jaune canari et des converse noires. Elle avala rapidement un café, récupéra son sac et après un au revoir à son chat, sortit de l'appartement.

La jeune femme resserra son écharpe autour son cou, pour se protéger du froid rigoureux de ce mois de février. Elle marcha d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de Chicago, pour se rendre dans la zone sud, ou se trouvait son association.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'avec le soutien de son grand-père et le concours de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait ouvert une association afin de venir en aide aux enfants sorciers des quartiers défavorisés. Tous les soirs de la semaine, une permanence était ouverte afin d'aider les enfants en difficulté scolaire.

Hermione et les autres étaient des touches à tout, et donnaient des conseils aussi bien en botanique et en métamorphose, qu'en potion. Toutes les matières étudiées étaient abordées par eux, chacun œuvrant dans ce qu'ils maîtrisaient le mieux. Mais l'association proposait aussi des activités plus ludiques, comme de la danse, de la poterie, de la photographie, de la peinture ect. Elle faisait tout pour améliorer le quotidien de ces enfants dont la vie n'était pas tous les jours rose.

Elle arriva finalement devant un bâtiment qui détonait, dans tout le gris de la banlieue. Sur un fond rose fluo se détachait le nom de l'association _La Dragée à la Citronnelle_ et les nombreux dessins, peintures, fresques qui avaient été peintes par les différents membres depuis son ouverture, sur une idée de son fêlé de grand-père. Ainsi, des dauphins violets côtoyaient des phoques jaunes, des girafes à rayures, des autruches vertes, des pingouins orange, entre autres choses…. Comme l'avait dit son grand-père, « peut importe les couleurs, et le respect des codes, si chacun trouve une petite part de rêve en regardant ce mur »

Hermione sourit comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cet exemple vivant du caractère excentrique de son grand-père et rentra à l'intérieur.

« Snicker à tous » lança t'elle aux quelques personnes déjà présente.

« Hermione ! »

Une petite fille de 6ans environ se précipita sur la sorcière et se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Salut ma petite India ? Comment vas-tu ? »Demanda tendrement la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Lucas il a eu un A à son devoir de métamorphose et maman elle était trop contente qu'elle a pleurait et papa il était tout fier » lança joyeusement la petite indienne.

« C'est vrai ça ? »

India fit vigoureusement oui de la tête et Hermione la reposa à terre. La petite alla rejoindre d'autres enfants et Hermione s'approcha de son frère Minrad qui faisait déjà ses devoirs. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit la bise pour lui dire bonjour.

« Alors comme ça il paraît que monsieur ramène des A en métamorphose maintenant » le taquina t'elle gentiment.

Le garçon de 13ans rougit et lui montra son devoir timidement, anxieux de sa réaction. Même si il avait eu la meilleure note de la classe, l'opinion de sa tutrice lui tenait à cœur.

« Tu veux me mettre au chômage ou quoi ? Je ne sers plus à rien moi si vous commencez tous à rendre des trucs pareils » lança t'elle faussement dramatique. Puis elle ajouta « Je suis très fier de toi Minrad. C'est un excellent devoir, et ta note est amplement justifiée. Je savais que tu en étais capable, il suffisait juste que tu prennes confiance en toi »

Minrad rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se jeta finalement dans les bras de la jeune femme en oubliant sa réserve habituelle. Hermione était la première à avoir cru en lui, et elle l'avait aidé pas à pas, sans jamais se montrer à cours de patience ou d'encouragements. Si ses résultats scolaires étaient autant remontés dans toutes les matières c'était grâce à elle. Elle l'avait aidé sur le plan scolaire, mais surtout sur le plan humain.

Hermione continua à discuter avec lui, puis elle l'aida sur ses devoirs. L'association se remplit peu à peu, comme tous les samedi. Le matin fut consacré aux devoirs, puis l'après-midi à la détente. Une séance ciné avait été organisée, pour aller voir « Pirates des Caraïbes 3 ». Hermione fut rejointe par Neville et Luna, et ils emmenèrent tous les enfants après avoir énoncé les précautions de bases (à savoir, pas de magie devant les moldus).

La jeune femme profita de la séance pour discuter avec ses deux meilleurs amis après avoir lançer un sort d'isolation, et le film se passa sans encombres. Tout le monde retourna à l'association, et après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait été perdu ou oublier, chacun retourna chez soi. Hermione sentit un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir, quand elle vit des étoiles dans les yeux des enfants qui vinrent lui faire un câlin avant de partir.

« Je vous emmène manger mes princesses ? » demanda Neville

« Avec plaisir beau Prince » répondirent Hermione et Luna en cœur.

Le sorcier au visage lunaire les emmena dans un petit resto italien ou ils avaient leurs habitudes. Bien que le lieu soit modeste, ils furent reçus comme des rois par le patron, Luigi. Depuis que Neville avait permis à son fils d'entrer à l'Université en lui donnant des cours, il était presque vénéré comme un dieu.

« Comment va Antonio ? » demanda Neville alors que Luigi prenait la commande.

« IL va merveilleusement bien. Il a reçu de nombreuses propositions de journaux qui veulent qu'il vienne travailler chez eux à sa sortie de l'Université. Sa mère et moi sommes si fiers si vous saviez » s'exclama l'italien en bombant le torse en évoquant son bambino.

« J'en suis heureux » répondit Neville avec un large sourire.

Luigi continua à discuter un peu avec eux, puis il retourna s'occuper de ses clients. La soirée se passa dans les éclats de rire pour les trois amis, qui se racontait les derniers potins, et le neuf dans leurs vies.

Hermione et Luna s'étaient rencontrées quand Hermione avait emménagé en Amérique après la mort de ses parents. Les deux petites filles qu'elles étaient avaient eu un vrai coup de foudre en se rencontrant, et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées depuis. Elles passaient tout leur temps l'une chez l'autre, ne faisaient rien l'une sans l'autre. Elles avaient rencontrés Neville un jour, alors qu'elles étaient au parc. Le petit garçon était venu les défendre alors qu'elles étaient persécutées par d'autres enfants. Les deux clans s'étaient battus, et c'est celui de Hermione qui avait gagné. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus inséparables tous les trois.

A point tel que quand Luna et Neville avaient reçu leurs lettres pour Poudlard, les trois jeunes amis n'avaient pu se séparer. Et le grand-père de Hermione qui assurait son éducation, s'était également chargé de celle de la sorcière blonde et du brun.

Finalement, les trois comparses se séparèrent, et chacun rentra chez soi. Hermione se dépêcha pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de son appartement. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle soupira de soulagement et se déshabilla. Elle se fit un bon chocolat, et s'installa devant un bon feu de cheminée (cheminée qu'elle avait faite apparaître, l'appartement n'en ayant pas lors de son installation… L'avantage d'être une sorcière). Pattenrond s'installa sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux de bonheur en sentant la sorcière passait les doigts dans sa fourrure. Hermione observa les flammes, perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, enfila ses chaussons en forme d'hélicoptère et son chat toujours en main, décida d'aller voir son grand-père. Elle sortit et se rendit …. En face. L'appartement de son grand-père était juste celui qui faisait face au sien.

Elle entra sans frapper et posa Pattenrond par terre. Elle trouva son grand-père les yeux fermés, tapant la mesure d'une gigue irlandaise d'un pied et en train de…

« **AHAHAH ! PRIS EN FLAGRANT DELIT** » hurla la sorcière en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le vieil homme.

Celui-ci, cacha précipitamment un paquet derrière son dos, et prit un petit air coupable qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg d'insensibilité, derrière ses lunettes en demis-lunes. Mais ce petit stratagème ne marcha aucunement, la sorcière bien trop habituée aux pirouettes de son grand-père.

« **ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE** ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus manger toutes ces cochonneries de sucreries » s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant du sorcier.

« Ma dragée, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » répondit Dumbledore de sa voix paisible en se levant.

« Ah vraiment ! Et les chocogrenouilles que tu mangeais avec allégresse quand je suis arrivée je les ai peut-être hallucinés. » dit-elle en appuyant un doigt menaçant sur sa poitrine.

« Mais je n'ai vu aucun chocogrenouilles. Tu as des hallucinations ma dragée ? C'est inquiétant ! Je vais prendre ta température » dit-il en posant une main sur son front.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en même temps. Il était irrécupérable ; mais c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aimait tellement.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi » lança t'elle avec son petit air autoritaire.

Albus lui sourit d'un petit sourire bienveillant et lui proposa un chocogrenouille. Hermione prit le chocolat et s'installa dans le canapé. Albus la suivit, et sa petite fille vint s'installer contre lui. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais au bout d'un moment, comme souvent ces derniers temps, ils en vinrent à parler de l'association.

« Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire grand-père. Cette fois ci, j'ai bien peur ce cela ne soit la fin » lança la sorcière avec tristesse.

En effet, l'association rencontrait depuis plusieurs mois de gros problèmes financiers. Et si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement des fonds, elle serait dans l'obligation de fermer. Et ça, ni Hermione, ni ses amis ou son grand-père n'étaient près à l'accepter. Cette association qu'ils avaient construite de leur main était aussi importante pour eux que pour les gens du quartier.

« Eh bien moi, je m'y refuse. On va trouver une solution, foi de Granger-Dumbledore ! » S'exclama la jeune fille qui se refusait à l'abattement.

Elle se leva d'un bond, entraîna son grand-père dans son appartement et alla chercher tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour établir un plan de bataille. Tous les papiers relatifs à l'association depuis sa création furent rassemblés et tout fut minutieusement étudié. Quand le soleil se leva, ils étaient toujours en train de discuter. Hermione appela Luna et Neville à la rescousse, et ils se remirent à la tâche avec ardeur. Quand l'aspect financier fut réglé, ils commencèrent à établir une liste d'idées pour réunir de l'argent. Ils pataugeaient depuis un petit moment, chacun dans leur coin, quand Luna se leva de sa chaise et hurla :

« **UNE VENTE AUX ENCHERES** »

Les trois autres la regardèrent sans comprendre, puis l'information sembla arriver au cerveau de Hermione qui se leva à son tour.

« **MAIS C'EST TOTALEMENT GENIAL** »

Les deux jeunes filles se sautèrent dessus, et entamèrent une macarena endiablée.

« Holà, on se calme les deux folle dingues » s'exclama Neville en se levant à son tour.

Hermione et Luna le regardèrent en silence, en lui jetant des regards indignés. Elles étaient en pleine macarena de la victoire tout de même !

« C'est bien joli de vouloir organiser une vente aux enchères, mais qu'est-ce que l'on mettrait aux enchères ? » demanda le sorcier avec pertinence.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune.

« Et cornemuse » souffla t'elle comme un bœuf _(tout monde dit flûte ; et les autres instruments alors ?)_

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, alors que Neville et Luna se rasseyait, et que Albus l'observait attentivement derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

Hermione marchait en marmonnant pour elle-même, quand son regard se posa sur le magasine de Quiddicht que Neville avait amené. IL montrait un jeune homme aux cheveux brun en désordre et dont les yeux étaient d'un vert fascinant. Il était sur un balai et tenait une petite balle en or dans la main droite. Et il faut l'avouer, il était loin d'être dégueulasse ! Hermione prit le magasine, et son regard fut attiré par le gros titre au dessus de l'homme.

« Tu veux savoir ce que l'on va mettre en enchères ? » demanda t'elle à son meilleur ami avec un énorme sourire.

Elle montra alors le magasine à tous, et le visage de Albus s'illumina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du plus beau parti d'Angleterre, Harry Potter ? »


	3. Et telle Cléopâtre, elle apparue

**Chapitre II : Et telle Cléopâtre, elle apparue…enfin presque**

Normale. Une journée normale, voilà ce à quoi s'attendait Harry Potter en se levant. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se coucher, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire sa journée était **irréelle**. Pour être précis, en fait de journée irréelle, c'était plus une personne à qui ce qualificatif s'adressait. A une petite femme de 1m55 pour être exact, à la crinière brune de lionne, habillée comme un arc en ciel et au débit verbal étourdissant.

Une petite brune aux yeux chocolat absolument fascinant, qui avait foutu un bordel monstre en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière….

**Flash-back**

« Hermione, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Parce que moi, j'en doute fortement » essaya désespérément Neville en regardant Hermione étaler plusieurs cartes du monde devant elle.

« Mais bien sûre que je suis sûre que c'est une bonne idée mon chat » lui répondit la brune en la regardant.

Le sorcier leva les mains au ciel dans un signe d'impuissance et essaya de trouver du soutien du côté de sa seconde meilleure amie. Mais Luna était aussi excitée que Hermione, c'était donc peine perdue. En désespoir de cause, Neville s'assit bruyamment, et se prit la tête entre les mains, en marmonnant dans sa barbe contre les deux casses cou qui lui servait d'amies.

« Oh arrêtes de grogner Neville, je te dis que ce plan va marcher ! Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, on cherchera autre chose » lui lança Hermione, alors qu'elle commençait à chercher l'endroit ou était actuellement Harry Potter en se servant d'un pendule.

Depuis qu'Hermione s'était mise en tête d'organiser une vente aux enchères où le premier prix serait Harry Potter, elle s'était transformée en vraie bulldozer, et rien ni personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Avec l'aide de Neville, Luna et de son grand-père, elle avait monté un dossier en béton armé sur l'association, et elle comptait bien le convaincre coûte que coûte de parrainer son projet ; avec sa célébrité et ses contacts, elle était sûre de pouvoir réunir la somme nécessaire à la sauvegarde de l'association.

Et ni le fait qu'il soit probablement surbooké, ou qu'il soit protégé par une armada de garde du corps, pas du tout du genre « le bisou des bisournours » et prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui s'approchait sans en avoir l'autorisation, ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Neville avait bien essayé de la raisonner, mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

« Je l'ai ! Il est en Europe ! »S'exclama tout à coup la brunette.

Elle enleva la carte du monde qu'elle avait posé sur la table de son salon, et la remplaça par un planisphère géant de l'Europe. Elle recommença l'opération précédente, et le pendule s'arrêta sur la France. Elle prit donc une grande carte de la France, et recommença à nouveau sa recherche. Après quelques minutes, le pendule indiqua la ville de Marseille. Hermione fit apparaître alors une carte de la ville, et recommença encore son manège. Le pendula indiqua finalement le nom d'un prestigieux hôtel moldu, le Carlton (_je ne sais pas si il y a d'hôtel 4 étoiles à Marseille, mais on va dire que oui_)

Avec l'aide de Luna, elle rangea toutes ses cartes, et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Bon, ben cette fois c'est bon, je suis parée » lança t'elle surexcitée.

« Hermione je t'en pris réfléchis encore un peu, il faut … » s'opposa Neville.

« Neville ! Je te rappelle que je suis une sorcière, et que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise. Si jamais ça dérape un peu, je n'aurais aucun mal à me défendre. Je veux juste lui parler, pas le violer et faire des folies de son corps. Alors par pitié, desserre les dents, et aies un peu confiance en moi ! » Lança Hermione en posant les mains sur ses épaules et en le regardant mi amusée, mi sérieuse.

« J'abandonne ! » lança le sorcier vaincu.

« Allez mon chat, il faut avoir la _positive attitude_ ! Tu devrais écouter Lorie plus souvent, ça te ferais du bien »

« Qui ? »

« Rien, laisses tomber ! Maintenant fais moi un gros câlin et souhaites moi bonne chance »

Neville la rapprocha de lui et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il sentit la jeune femme le serrer à son tour et sourit.

Il relâcha finalement son étreinte, l'embrassa sur le front puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione lui rendit son sourire puis alla prendre Luna dans ses bras, et ensuite son grand-père. Elle fit un petit câlin à son chat, et dit :

« C'est partis mon kiki »

Elle dans un dernier sourire, elle transplana.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Merlin que c'est bon » s'exclama Harry Potter en entrant dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel quatre étoiles, le Carlton.

Accompagné de Drago, Blaise et Ron, il avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances afin de souffler après le dernier match de l'Angleterre. Les quatre hommes avaient donc décidé de se faire une virée entre mecs, et avaient jeté leur dévolu sur la France. Ses deux dernières semaines avaient été consacrées à la détente et au glandage. Ils avaient passé leur temp entre les fêtes et les filles principalement.

« C'est presque aussi bien que le sexe » compléta Drago en fermant les yeux.

« Ca t'arrives de penser à autre chose ? » demanda Ron moqueur.

Drago se contenta de lui répondre par un signe du majeur sans équivoque, qui fit rire Blaise.

Les quatre amis discutèrent, essentiellement de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leur dernière soirée en France. Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, et une, puis deux heures passèrent ainsi. Ils se décidèrent finalement à sortir, pour pouvoir faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, chacun de leur côté.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires des hommes, sans se douter une seule seconde de la présence d'une autre personne.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_« Par Merlin, ce qu'il fait chaud là dessous » pensa Hermione pour la centième fois_.

La jeune femme se trouvant actuellement dans un chariot à linge sale, localisé dans le vestiaire des hommes, même si cela elle l'ignorait.

Hermione après avoir transplané, se retrouva à l'est de Marseille. Elle se lança un sort de traduction afin de comprendre le français, puis sortit de la ruelle où elle avait atterri. Elle sortit un plan de la ville pour se repérer, mais malgré les noms des rues, elle était complètement paumée. Elle demanda finalement son chemin à un passant, qui lui montra ou elle était, et par où elle devait passer pour aller à sa destination, à savoir, le Carlton.

La jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui faisant un gros câlin, puis s'en alla en courant, sans voir la mine médusé du badaud derrière elle.

La sorcière devait se dépêcher ; elle ignorait combien de temps Potter resterait à l'hôtel, et elle voulait absolument le rencontrer. Elle s'arrêtait parfois pour demander à quelqu'un si elle était bien dans le bon sens, puis recommençait à courir, son sac à dos Winnie l'Ourson se balançant de droite à gauche au rythme de ses foulées.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, la brunette fit face à un imposant bâtiment, en face de la mer. Elle sourit en voyant les lettres dorées « Carlton » se détachait de la façade et se frotta les mains d'impatience.

« A nous deux mon petit pote Potter »

La jeune femme se mit en marche, et contourna l'hôtel, pour aller derrière et emprunter la porte de service ; moins elle se ferait remarquer, mieux cela serait. Après un ou deux sorts de confusion et un petit sort de sommeil, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva au milieu d'une vraie fourmilière ; tout le monde s'agitait en tout sens pour combler les désirs de ces messieurs et mesdames de la jet-set. Elle se faufila comme elle put, et trouva une pièce tranquille. Elle sortit un plan de l'hôtel qu'elle avait pris avant de partir, prit son pendule, et chercha Harry Potter. Elle finit par le trouver, dans la piscine de l'hôtel.

« Bon j'y vais ou j'y vais pas ? » se demanda à voix haute la sorcière

Question épineuse ; elle craignait que ce Harry Potter soit effrayé si elle débarquait comme une furie. Il fallait un peu plus de délicatesse. Mais elle était assez lucide pour savoir que ce n'était pas trop son fort. C'est pourquoi elle décida à attendre que Potter sorte de la piscine et de l'aborder quand le moment se présenterait, quitte à le provoquer un petit peu.

Forte de cette résolution, elle sortit de la pièce ou elle se trouvait et s'éloigna du quartier général des abeilles pour se rapprocher de l'hôtel. Elle déambula au hasard, espérant secrètement tomber sur Potter, des fois qu'il se soit lassé de l'eau.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !» l'interpella tout à coup une voix grave.

Hermione pila net, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retourna doucement et eut la merveilleuse surprise de voir que celui qui l'avait interpellé était un vigile, et qu'il avait en plus un copain, tenant un berger allemand muselé et à l'air pas commode. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, alors que Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure pour ce sortir de ce qui semblait être un sacré pétrin.

« Euh… C'est pour un sondage… » Tenta t'elle pitoyablement

Mais voyant que cela ne marchait pas, **l' IDEE** s'imprima dans son esprit, telle une lumière céleste. Et elle se mit…. A courir.

Elle comprit plus qu'elle ne le vit, que le vigile lâchait l'Idifix géant version « je te bouffe comme je veux » sur elle, et que les deux armoires à glace la coursaient. Elle commença à courir dans tout l'hôtel, cherchant désespérément une cachette. Elle avait distancé les deux gardes, mais le chien lui ne la lâchait pas. Elle se retrouva finalement dans un cul de sac, et se retrouva face à Médor, de fort méchante humeur. Elle était sur le point de paniquer, mais elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de l'animal et les regards s'accrochèrent. Un combat s'engagea, combat dont Hermione sortit vainqueur. Elle vit le chien se transformer en nounours et venir lui lécher la main.

_« Comme quoi, ça sert les cours de legillimencie » pensa t'elle en bénissant intérieurement son grand-père._

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à me sortir de là » lança t'elle au chien.

Celui-ci sembla comprendre, puisqu'il se mit à courir, la jeune femme à sa suite. Il la conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs et arriva finalement devant une porte. Hermione entendit alors les pas des deux vigiles se rapprocher, et sans plus réfléchir, entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de la buanderie, ou des dizaines de chariots étaient entreposés. Elle réfléchit un millième de secondes et se jeta dans l'un des chariots, en se cachant sous le linge de celui qu'elle avait choisit. Et au moment ou elle replaçait la dernière serviette pour se dissimuler, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione vit les deux hommes rentrer et commencer à fouiner. Elle rassembla alors sa magie, et sans utiliser de baguette, leur lança un sort de confusion. Les regards des deux hommes devinrent un peu perdus, et ils sortirent de la pièce pour retourner à la salle détente, se demandant pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, et attendit dix bonnes minutes sans faire le moindre mouvement. Puis estimant tout danger écarter, elle décida de sortir de sa cachette. Mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et elle vit deux femmes de ménages entrer. L'une prit un chariot à ménage et l'autre, le chariot à linge sale. Et c'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva à se balader dans tout l'hôtel, étouffant à moitié sous le linge qui s'accumulait petit à petit. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, elle s'immobilisa et entendit le baragouin espagnol des deux femmes s'éloigner.

Mais son calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là, car un ballet incessant de personnes se faisait là ou elle se trouvait, endroit qu'elle ignorait totalement en passant. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas sortir et se désespérer un peu plus à chaque minute.

Elle entendit alors un groupe de personnes entrer. Ils parlaient anglais, ce qui lui fit tendre l'oreille. Et elle aurait frétillé de joie si elle avait pu bouger un muscle, quand elle entendit le nom de Potter. Enfin, elle l'avait trouvé !!!!!!!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Tu comptes faire quoi cet aprèm Harry ? » lui demanda Ron, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la douche.

« Je sais pas trop. Je pense que je vais aller me balader en ville, et chercher des cadeaux pour la famille. Un truc pépère quoi. Et vous ? » Demanda le brun.

« Moi j'ai rendez vous avec la petite rouquine de hier » lança Drago avec un sourire carnassier.

« Blaise et moi on s'est programmé un ciné » répondit à son tour Ron.

« Et vous allez voir quoi ? » demanda Drago.

« Un film d'horreur ; Saw III » répondit Blaise.

« J'en ai entendu parler ; il paraît que c'est vraiment tordu comme truc » lança Harry en se débarrassant de sa serviette avant de se diriger vers le chariot pour la jeter.

Hermione décida de sortir petit à petit de sa prison et remonta à la surface. Elle sortit juste le haut de son visage, jusqu'au nez, pour évaluer la situation…. Et rencontra une paire de fesse bien musclée et bronzée.

_« Joli petit cul » pensa t'elle dans un soucis d'objectivité._

Elle vit alors un brun qui s'avérait être Harry Potter tendre le bras pour déposer sa serviette et tendit le sien pour l'attraper, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Merci » lança le brun dans un automatisme.

IL commença une phrase mais s'arrêta net en premier conscience qu'il venait de dire merci à quelqu'un se trouvant dans le chariot. Il se retourna alors et rencontra alors un regard chocolat magnifique, un petit nez et des cheveux ondulés noisette.

« Bonjour » lança alors Hermione avec toute la candeur du monde.

Et sous le regard ébahit de Harry puis des trois autres garçons, Hermione sortit tant bien que mal du chariot, envoyant valser le linge dans tous les sens.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, il fait une de ces chaleurs la dessous, je n'aurais jamais crue »

Elle posa les pieds à terre et fit un magnifique sourire à un Harry incrédule, devant ce petit bout d'à peine 1m55 sorti de nulle part. Les deux regards s'accrochèrent, chocolat contre émeraude.

_« Waouu ! Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques ! Et pas que les yeux d'après ce que je vois… » Pensa t'elle_

« Je pense que c'est raté pour l'entrée à la Cléopâtre ? » demanda la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation.

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry qui sortait peu à peu de son état larvaire.

« Ben oui, vous savez ! La légende raconte que pour approcher César, Cléopâtre lui fit porter un tapis précieux par un esclave, et que quand celui-ci le déroula devant l'Imperator, la magnifique reine d'Egypte apparut dans toute sa splendeur » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Hein ? » fut la seule réponse de Harry.

« J'ai oublié Laurent Ripart ! » s'affola la sorcière

Elle replongea dans le chariot et en ressortit après un combat acharné avec son sac à dos en forme de Winnie l'Ourson, qu'elle serra fort contre son cœur, en lui demandant pardon de l'avoir oublié, et en disant que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais .

Les quatre garçons ne réagissaient toujours pas, encore sous le choc de ce qui se passait. Harry fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie et se précipita vers son casier d'où il sortit sa baguette magique. Il fut bientôt imité par Ron, Drago et Blaise, et quatre baguettes magiques furent pointées en direction de Hermione, qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à fouiner dans son sac en parlant toute seule « je savais que ça marcherait pas, en plus j'avais pas de tapis. Mais d'un autre côté, les tapis ça gratte alors… Et puis je ne suis pas reine d'Egypte alors ce n'était pas possible non plus... »

Elle releva finalement la tête, et se rendit compte que quatre bouts de bois étaient pointés dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? « demanda t'elle d'une petite voix étonnée.

« Vous allez vous grouiller de me dire qui vous êtes, et ce que vous foutez ici » lâcha Harry énervé.

« Vous êtes tout nu » répondit Hermione en recommençant à fouiner dans son sac, sans se préoccuper de la menace des affreuses et pas belles baguettes.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Hermione releva la tête, et malgré la situation, il fut frappé par la beauté de ses yeux. Des yeux où on lisait beaucoup d'intelligence, de malice, mais aussi d'humanité.

« Vous êtes tout nu » répéta t'elle avec un air de petite fille.

Harry baissa alors les yeux et se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il poussa un juron bien sentit et enfila un boxer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« C'est pas beau de jurer »lança Hermione dans son coin.

Harry fut scandalisé d'un tel culot, et regarda ses compagnons. Ceux-ci ne lâchaient pas la brune des yeux, mais le même ébahissement pouvaient se lire sur leur visage que celui que ressentait Harry.

« Je ne me répéterais pas ! Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? » Demanda le brun la colère commençant à remplacer le reste.

« Et cornemuse ! Bon c'est pas grave, on fera sans » lança Hermione en relevant la tête.

Elle tendit la main et lança :

« _Accio baguettes_ »

Aussitôt, les quatre baguettes s'envolèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires, pour arriver dans celle de la jolie sorcière.

« C'est très mal élevé de menacer quelqu'un avec sa baguette. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer ou de vous violer, alors pas besoin de se sentir en danger » assena la brunette avec un petit air sévère

Mais celui-ci fut vite remplacé par un sourire éclatant. Elle tendit alors les baguettes aux quatre hommes, qui la regardaient ébahis. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de l'acte de magie qu'elle venait de faire. On aurait dit que pour elle, acheter des chassons aux pommes et faire de la magie sans baguette c'était la même chose.

« Oh mais je suis impardonnable. Je ne me suis pas présentée ; je suis Hermione Granger » dit-elle en tendant une main à Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas à son geste, et le bras de la sorcière retomba.

« Je suppose que vous devez être occupé avec tout vos trucs de quidditch et tout le tralala, donc je vais faire cours. Je viens en tant que représentante d'une association _La Dragée à la Citronnelle_. Nous avons besoin de fonds, et nous avons décidé de d'organiser une vente aux enchères. Et c'est là que vous intervenez monsieur Potter… » Commença Hermione.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle vit le berger allemand adorablement baptisé Idefix par elle-même surgir d'un bond qui aurait mérité 18 sur 20 dans un concours canin, lançant des ondes mentales de panique vers la sorcière.

« Oups, le sort de confusion a du cesser d'agir ! Et double cornemuses ! » Lança la sorcière.

Elle fouina comme une folle dans son sac et en ressortit un dossier qu'elle mit de force dans les mains du brun.

« Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur le projet se trouve dans le dossier. Je suis désolée de vous quitter aussi précipitamment, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec la sécurité, et il semble que ces messieurs n'en aient pas fini avec moi. C'est vraiment dommage, on s'amusait bien en plus » lança t'elle avec un petit air contrit.

« Je vous propose de nous retrouver à votre retour en Angleterre ? » proposa la brune après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Harry allait répondre avec véhémence qu'il n'en était pas question, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

« Trop fantastique »

La brune l'embrassa alors sur la joue, et après avoir remis son sac sur ses épaules, sortit comme une tornade, suivie d'Idifix.

« J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer » lança t'elle à Drago, Blaise et Ron avant de disparaître.

Les deux gardes apparurent alors, suivis de trois autres gars, et se lancèrent à la poursuite de la jeune femme après avoir demandé à Harry par ou elle était partie.

Les quatre hommes s'observèrent en silence, tentant d'assimiler la situation.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda finalement Ron au bout d'un moment.

Blaise et Drago haussèrent les épaules et s'habillèrent, bien décider à prendre l'air. Ron finit par les imiter.

Seul Harry ne semblait pas se remettre ; mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes quand même ! Son regard se posa alors sur une écharpe de soie noire qui était tombée par terre. Il se pencha et la ramassa. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il porta l'étole à son visage, et inspira l'odeur. Il sentit une odeur fraîche de citron vert et de thé. Et le regard chocolat de Hermione Granger lui revint en mémoire. Ce regard fascinant et rempli de belles choses.

Harry finit par s'habiller, récupéra ses affaires et sortit du vestiaire…. Non sans avoir pris l'écharpe avec lui.

**Fin du flash back.**

Allongé dans le noir, Harry repensait à cette jeune femme complètement folle. Mais qu'elle douce folie…

Il regarda le dossier et l'écharpe qu'il avait posés sur sa table de chevet, d'un air pensif. Plusieurs choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Et malgré ses incertitudes et ses questions sans réponses, son instinct était sûr d'une chose.

Ils se reverraient.

Et même si il rechignait à l'avouer en disant que cette fille était complètement cinglée….

Il avait hâte que ce soit le cas.


	4. Quand Hermione laisse parler la lionne

**Chapitre III : Quand Hermione laisse parler la lionne **

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis « la folle au sac Winnie l'Ourson ». En y repensant et avec le recul, les quatre amis s'amusaient bien de cet épisode. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le dossier, pensant que tout ce que cette Granger avait sorti n'était en réalité qu'une excuse pour pouvoir l'approcher. Elle n'était qu'une de ces hystériques de fan qui croyait qu'il était le futur père de ses enfants et qui était prête à tout pour le voir.

Il rangea alors toute cette histoire dans sa tête, persuadé qu'il ne reverrait jamais ce petit bout de femme à la crinière de lionne et au regard chocolat brillant et fortement dérangée mentalement.

Alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas encore débarrassé de la fameuse écharpe de soie noire… ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry eut vraiment un mal de chien à se réveiller ce matin-là. Nous étions dimanche midi. A peine eût-il mis pied à terre, qu'une horrible migraine vint lui tournicoter le cerveau.

« Oh putain la gueule de bois » lança t'il en se levant.

Il se dirigea au radar vers sa salle de bain, et alla directement sous la douche pour se réveiller.

Il avait passé la soirée de samedi à fêter les 20ans de mariage de ses parents. Et c'était son parrain Sirius qui était à la commande du bar, donc quand on connaissait son goût pour la fête….

Harry laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau et dénouer ses muscles. Il repensa à la jeune femme avec qui il avait joué au chat et à la souris toute la soirée. Une magnifique blonde platine, aux formes généreuses et au regard de braise. Ils avaient convenu d'un dîner, au retour de la demoiselle en Angleterre, celle-ci étant mannequin et ayant un défilé à Milan dans les prochains jours.

Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, il se décida finalement à sortir. Il se sécha et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. IL enfila un pantalon et une chemise noire, le tout taillé sur mesure. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour grignoter un truc. Il se prépara un sandwich monstrueux et s'installa dans son salon. D'un coup de baguette il mit la chaîne hi-fi en route, et la voix envoûtante de Barry White s'éleva.

Il lisait tranquillement son journal, quand l'interphone de son appartement sonna. Avec un soupir, il se leva et se dirigea vers le poste de visionnage, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit apparaître le visage de Bernard, le concierge de l'immeuble bon chic bon genre où il résidait.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger Monsieur Potter, mais une jeune personne souhaiterait vous voir » expliqua l'homme.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » demanda Harry curieux.

« Elle dit appartenir à l'association _La Dragée à la Citronnelle_ »

Harry vit alors apparaître dans son écran une tignasse noisette, puis deux yeux chocolat et enfin un énorme sourire. Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui.

« Bonjour ! » le salua la sorcière « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? » demanda t'elle.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ; comment aurait-il pu l'oublier après la dernière fois ?

« Bernard m'a dit que comme je ne suis pas sur la liste des personnes ayant accès, je ne peux pas monter. C'est bien ça Bernard ? »

Hermione se tourna vers le petit homme, qui lui sourit bêtement, avant se tourner vers Harry et de reprendre son sérieux.

« J'ai besoin de votre autorisation Mr Potter »

« Euh…Non… Enfin si…. J'arrive » lança Harry.

Il vit Hermione faire un énorme sourire, puis éteint le poste. Il resta quelques minutes interdit, puis enfila une paire de chaussure et un manteau. Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit. Quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva Hermione en train de discuter avec le concierge qui lui montrait les photos de sa famille, affalée contre le comptoir avec la grâce d'un morse. Harry la détailla ; comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, elle était petite, au moins deux têtes de moins que lui et mince. Comme la dernière fois, sa tenue était une offense à la mode tellement de couleurs différentes se côtoyaient ; Elle avait mis un bonnet rose fuschia sur ses cheveux noisette ondulés et soyeux, qui formaient un hâle sur ses épaules. Et elle avait toujours son sac à dos Winnie l'Ourson. Harry regarda son visage ; ses traits étaient fins. Sa peau était dorée et semblait douce. Elle avait un petit nez et des lèvres pulpeuses. « Adorable » fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit du brun.

« Eh, Bonty monsieur Potter » lança la sorcière en le voyant.

Harry fut déconcerté par son salut, mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main, mais elle le prit dans ses petits bras et le serra fort. Il resta figé de surprise et la jeune femme se retira en lui souriant. Cependant, Harry décida qu'il était temps que toute cette histoire prenne fin et prenant son courage à deux mains lança énergiquement :

« Bon écoutez Mlle Granger. Je vais être direct ; après avoir réfléchi, je ne pense pas qu'une collaboration entre nous va être possible parce que… »

« Comment vous avez trouvé le dossier ? Je demande, parce que les illustrations sont de moi. Surtout les petits bisournours et les tyranosor rex en fait, parce que c'est ce que j'ai eu le plus de mal à faire » l'interrompit la jeune femme sans vergogne.

« Hein ? » demanda Harry à l'ouest.

« Mais oui, vous savez, les dessins… » Expliqua la sorcière.

Mais en voyant l'air d'incompréhension du brun, la jeune femme eut un doute ; elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas lu le dossier ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry sentit sa gorge devenir sèche, et eut l'impression d'être un petit garçon pris en faute.

« Eh bien en fait, c'est-à-dire…. J'ai été très occupé et … » tenta t'il.

« Mais ça fait deux semaines ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Mais euh, en fait ….»

« **OH** ! Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de lire le dossier que j'ai monté et décoré avec amour, et vous alliez me dire **NON** ! Mais alors là, quel toupet ! Je ne suis pas contente, mais alors pas du tout » lança Hermione en tapant du pied par terre.

« Je suis désolé, mais enfin.. » amorça Harry

_« Non mais attendez là ! C'est elle la folle et c'est moi qui me fais engueuler ! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, j'hallucine complet ! Pour qui elle se prend ! Je vais te la calmer vite fait la lionne, c'est moi qui te le dis ! » Pensa Harry_

« Oui, je n'ai pas lu ce dossier, et je n'en ai pas l'intention » lança Harry sûr de lui. « Et alors ? » demanda t'il une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tellement elle était indignée.

« Non mais tu entends ça Bernard ! Monsieur de Potter n'as pas lu le dossier et n'en a pas l'intention ! »

Le Bernard hocha la tête pour montrer son soutien à la sorcière, mais quand il rencontra le regard de tueur de Harry, il reporta son attention sur son journal.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit espèce d'échappée de l'asile. Vous allez sortir de cet immeuble et surtout de ma vie, parce que sinon vous allez avoir des problèmes » lança Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre.

Et sur ce, il planta la jeune femme et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour ne plus voir cette furie.

« Je vous préviens Mr Potter, vous m'obligez à péter les plombs » le menaça Hermione.

Harry pila net et se retourna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la menace était à prendre au sérieux, surtout vu l'air déterminé qu'elle affichait.

Il souffla et s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et se planta devant elle. Elle leva son visage vers lui et le regarda sans baisser les yeux, et même si ce n'était pas le moment, il pensa :

_« Adorable et caractérielle »_

« C'est une menace ? » demanda t'il de sa voix grave.

« Un avertissement » répondit Hermione en lui souriant, mais ses yeux étaient on ne peut plus sérieux.

« _Même pas peur_ » faillit répondre Harry, mais il se tut. _« Elle m'arrive même pas au menton, alors si elle croit qu'elle me m'impressionne » pensa t'il_

« Adieu Mlle Granger »

Et Harry s'éloigna en se parant de toute la dignité possible.

« Tu veux jouer beau gosse, on va jouer » murmura Hermione

Elle se tourna vers Bernard qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager. Puis elle se dirigea vers le brun.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et une jolie jeune femme asiatique en sortit. Harry sentit Hermione lui agripper le bras et lancer :

« Bonjour charmante demoiselle. Mon compagnon et moi-même aurions aimé savoir si vous étiez intéressée par une partie à trois ?»

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Hermione continua néanmoins ;

« On adore les asiatiques toutes nues dans un bain plein de mousse à la myrtille »

La brune fit une petite moue et se tourna vers un Harry à la bouche grande ouverte.

« Elle n'est pas intéressée » lança t'elle avec un sourire.

Harry l'empoigna alors durement par le bras, et la tira vers la sortie. Il la traîna plutôt, la sorcière refusant de partir. Mais quand elle vit un couple de vieux riches qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'immeuble, elle se mit à genoux, et entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras.

« Non, je t'en prie chéri ! Tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! Pense à tes trois enfants, ils ont encore besoin de leur père »

Harry faillit s'étouffer devant son manège. Il remarqua le couple Watson qui le regardait scandalisé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner pour partir épouser ton professeur de gym Antonio et subir une opération pour changer de sexe. Je t'aime mon amour, et je te promets que maintenant, je te prêterais mes jupes et mes talons aiguilles quand tu le voudras ! Même mon maquillage, mais je t'en prie reste. Pense à l'enfant que j'attends » continua Hermione ne se mettant à pleurer. (_Putain, comment je suis trop fière de moi sur ce coup _)

Mme Watson eut un regard de colère pour Harry et plein de compassion pour Hermione, alors que son mari l'entraînait au loin, après avoir dit sa manière de penser au sorcier. Harry les regarda s'éloigner impuissant, sa réputation en lambeaux.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur furent refermées, Hermione se leva et essuya les fausses larmes avec sa manche. Furieux, Harry l'empoigna par les hanches, et la mit sur ses épaules comme un sac à patate. Il sortit de son immeuble et sans se soucier des passants et des cris de fausse détresse et des coups de Hermione, l'amena dans une ruelle à l'écart. Il la reposa brutalement à terre et explosa :

« Non mais c'est quoi ce **BORDEL** ! Vous n'avez pas honte d'agir comme ça ! Je vis ici moi, avec ces gens. Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'opinion désastreuse qu'ils vont avoir de moi maintenant ! Il faut vous faire soigner, il vous manque des cases !!!!!! »

Harry vit Hermione baisser la tête, et en ressentit une profonde satisfaction, limite sadique. Mais quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, son cœur s'arrêta et sa colère disparue. Elle avait un petit air tout penaud et ses yeux brillaient, rempli de larmes contenues. Et il savait que cette fois, ce n'était pas du cinéma.

« Mais euh… Vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter…. Et l'association… » Commença t'elle d'une toute petite voix en baissant la tête. Puis elle ajouta « Et puis ne me criais pas dessus. J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait une bêtise et que je suis chez le directeur de la maternelle »

Elle releva alors la tête, et Harry se perdit dans son regard plein d'innocence.

_« Par pitié, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir sinon » pensa t'il devant ses iris._

« Je sais que vous êtes un joueur de quidditch de renommé international, que vous êtes demandé de partout et que votre temps est très précieux… Mais laissez moi une chance, s'il vous plaît » demanda Hermione.

Harry ne savait plus ou il en était ; il était partagé entre l'envie de la secouer comme un prunier parce qu'elle lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, et celle de la prendre dans ses bras tant elle paraissait fragile en cet instant.

« Je t'en prie…. Harry »

En l'entendant prononcer son nom, Harry eut une décharge de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait une façon si unique de le dire….Si intime, si chaude. Le sorcier ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage. Puis finalement, il déclara :

« Une après-midi »

« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

« Je vous accorde une après-midi. Si à la fin de ce laps de temps vous ne m'avez pas convaincu, vous sortez définitivement de ma vie » expliqua posément Harry.

Il vit Hermione faire un éclatant sourire, et son visage s'illuminer.

« J'achète ! J'achète » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Bien » lança Harry. « Nous n'avons qu'à convenir d'un point de rendez-vous et … »

« Ah non, non, non ! Nous partons maintenant. L'après-midi a déjà commencé, je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps » intima Hermione

« Mais j'ai des choses à faire moi ! » s'offusqua Harry.

« Plus tard » dit joyeusement Hermione.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle passa les bras autour de lui, et transplana vers une destination qui lui était inconnue.

« **ELLE M' ENERVE !!!!!!!!!!!!** » _fut la dernière pensée du sorcier avant qu'ils ne disparaissent._


	5. Une après midi pour te convaincre

**Chapitre IV : Une après-midi pour te convaincre**

Quand Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait dans un appartement. Hermione se détacha de lui et lui sourit.

« Bienvenue chez moi Harry Potter »

Elle lui dit de faire comme chez lui, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le sorcier en profita pour regarder autour de lui, et le mot « chaleureux » lui vint à l'esprit. L'appartement de la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Alors que lui possédait les meubles les plus design et les technologies derniers cris, tout ici n'était que vieilleries et récupérations. La maison était parée de couleurs chaudes sans être criarde. Il y avait du fouillis partout, mais surtout des livres, des livres encore et encore. A en juger par leurs nombres, il était tombé sur une mordue. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et prit l'un des nombreux cadres photos ; il représentait Hermione avec un jeune homme brun au visage lunaire et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard bleu rêveur. Les deux embrassaient Hermione sur la joue, qui partait dans un éclat de rire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et reposa le cadre. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, découvrant l'univers d'une jeune femme pas comme les autres.

Il vit finalement Hermione revenir ; elle s'était changée, pour une tenue plus classique. Un pantalon et un pull noir, des baskets et un manteau de cuir. Mais elle avait conservé son sac à dos. Elle s'approcha de lui, et visa une casquette sur sa tête. Devant son air interrogatif, elle expliqua :

« Les gamins de l'association sont des fous de quidditch et ils te vénèrent. Si il te reconnaissent, ça va être l'émeute »

Harry sourit à cette image et rajusta la casquette.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je vous suis » répondit Harry.

La jeune femme lui prit alors la main et sortit de son appartement. Quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, Hermione frissonna de tout son être ; sa peau était douce et chaude. Ils sortirent dans la rue, et la visite commença.

« Bien, comme tu n'as pas lu le dossier, je vais te faire un topo de la situation » lança Hermione.

Et ils se mirent en marchent. Ils déambulèrent doucement, Hermione empruntant les rues les plus tranquilles. Elle expliqua à Harry ce qu'était _La Dragée à la Citronnelle_, les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient depuis plusieurs mois, et pourquoi elle l'avait contacté. Harry la voyait s'illuminer dès qu'elle parlait des enfants. Elle lui expliqua en long en large et en travers comment elle envisageait la vente aux enchères, comment, si il acceptait, son aide serait décisif. Sa notoriété, sa situation leur permettrait de toucher la plus haute société sorcière, donc la plus riche.

Hermione le fit marcher à travers Chicago, lui montrant les endroits les plus sympas. Elle s'arrêta dans une petite pâtisserie, et lui fit découvrir les douceurs turques. Ils discutèrent longtemps, de l'association, mais aussi d'autres choses. Il découvrit ainsi qu'elle avait 25ans, qu'elle tenait une petite libraire moldue et sorcière et qu'elle adorait le crunch. Elle lui parla de son grand-père et de ses deux meilleurs amis Neville et Luna, qu'elle aimait à la folie et qui travaillaient aussi à _La_ _Dragée à la Citronnelle_. Et il découvrit aussi qu'il aimait beaucoup sa compagnie, et qu'elle était fréquentable quand elle ne proposait pas de partouze à ses voisins.

« Parlez moi un peu de vos parents » demanda t'il à un moment.

« Mes parents sont morts » répondit-elle simplement en se servant un loukoum au citron.

Harry recracha le café qu'il était en train de boire, s'étouffant à moitié.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant.

Elle tapa dans le dos du brun jusqu'à ce que la toux se calme, puis l'aida à éponger le café sur son manteau et pantalon

« Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'étais très jeune, je n'avais que 3ans, donc je ne me souviens pas tellement d'eux. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé et éduqué » expliqua la sorcière en se confondant en excuse en même temps.

Elle prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et lui demanda inquiète.

« Ca va ? »

Harry la regarda intensément, et Hermione sentit des picotements dans son ventre. _« Merlin ce que ses yeux sont magnifique » pensa t'elle._

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit Harry d'une voix douce en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et sans se rendre compte qu'il la tutoyait.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire timide et retourna s'asseoir. Harry se ressaisit, et ils recommencèrent à parler tranquillement. Finalement, Hermione se leva, alla régler et entraîna Harry à sa suite. Elle passa un bras sous le sien, et l'entraîna vers l'association. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione les fit se cacher derrière un arbre. Elle regarda les enfants qui faisaient une bataille de neige devant le bâtiment, alors que Harry observait la construction.

_« Tout à fait elle ; complètement loufoque, mais adorablement attachant »_

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ils se sourirent. Elle lui montra alors un jeune homme du doigt, qui essayait de résister à une attaque massive de gnomes humains en moufle (des enfants quoi !).

« Je te présente Liam Carmer. Quand je l'ai rencontré, ses résultats scolaires étaient tellement désastreux que son père envisageait de lui faire arrêter l'école. C'est l'un des premiers dont je me suis occupée et l'un de mes cas les plus coriaces. Mais je ne regrette pas tous les cheveux qu'il m'a fait m'arracher car il est sorti majeur de sa promotion et travaille dans l'un des cabinets de droit des affaires sorciers les plus prestigieux d'Amérique » lui expliqua t'elle les yeux brillant de fierté pour son poulain.

« Anna Montana. 16 ans et un talent prodigieux pour ce qui est de l'art. Elle rentre l'année prochaine à l'Acadamie sorcière des Beaux-Arts de Paris. Elle a obtenue une bourse grâce à Neville, mon meilleur ami, qui l'a aidé à remonter ses résultats scolaires, mais surtout à prendre confiance en elle et en son talent »

Et ainsi de suite, la jeune femme lui présenta différentes personnes. Harry était subjugué par la passion et l'amour qu'il pouvait voir en elle à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de l'un de ses bébés. C'était de l'humanité à l'état pur qu'il voyait, et il n'avait rencontré cette qualité que chez sa mère jusqu'à présent.

Finalement, Hermione se tut, et ils observèrent les enfants. Harry ferma les yeux, pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère magique ; les rires, les cris de joie, l'excitation que l'on percevait, l'innocence. C'était tellement doux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Hermione qui brillaient étrangement.

« Ce que je ressens quand je vois un enfant sourire et me prendre dans ses bras parce qu'il a compris un problème ou trouvé une solution ne peut pas s'expliquer. C'est comme si quelque chose explosait en moi, quelque chose de grand, de tellement plus grand que le reste… » Commença t'elle.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry vint replacer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Et là, quelque chose vibra au plus profond de lui. Il émanait tellement de bonté et de fragilité d'Hermione, que cela le bouleversa complètement. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne avec tellement de sentiments à l'intérieur, et qui les laissait exploser sans la moindre gêne.

« Je me demande souvent qui a le plus besoin de l'autre ; eux ou moi ? » lui sourit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, et le reste s'estompa. Pour Hermione, il n'y avait plus que cette grande main qui était posée sur sa joue à présent et la chaleur qui en émanait, ce regard vert si doux alors qu'il se posait sur elle.

_« Comme il est beau » pensa t'elle_

Et c'est à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle se perdait dans ces océans émeraude, que Hermione Granger tomba amoureuse folle de Harry Potter.

Pour Harry, rien ne comptait plus que ces yeux chocolat plein de douceur et de tendresse. Sa peau douce, son parfum de citron vert et de thé.

Hermione rompit finalement le contact et se détourna, le rouge aux joues. Harry le vit et trouva cela adorable.

_« Tu es adorable. Adorablement adorable » pensa t'il._

Hermione s'éloigna peu à peu de lui et se dirigea vers les enfants. Mais avant de partir elle lui dit :

« Je serais ici quand tu auras décidé Monsieur Potter »

Elle sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis se dirigea comme une furie vers les enfants, qui lui sautèrent dessus.

Harry la regarda faire un long moment, puis après un dernier regard, transplana et rentra chez lui.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tête de Harry Potter, endormi.

Etat actuel chaotique.

Agents en place conscience et raison

Débat accepté la proposition de l'adorable folle Hermione Granger.

« D'un point de vue publicitaire, si on est honnête, parrainer une association ne peut qu'améliorer l'image de marque de Harry » lança la raison.

« Mais on fait pas ça pour l'image de marque, on fait ça pour aider les enfants » s'offusqua la conscience.

« Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre « répliqua la raison.

« Non mais quel cynisme ! » s'indigna la conscience.

« Ce n'est pas du cynisme, c'est du sens pratique » expliqua la raison.

La conscience s'éloigna dans son coin et bouda, choquée de vivre avec quelqu'un tenant de tel propos.

« Et si on y regarde bien, d'un point de vue humain, cela peut-être une expérience enrichissante. Il est vraie que cette Hermione Granger est pour le moins exubérante, mais pourquoi pas… » Déclara la raison d'un air détaché.

Il entendit la conscience ricaner moqueusement dans son coin et se tourna vers elle.

« Plaît-il ? » demanda poliment la raison.

« Mais oui, je te crois quand tu me dis que c'est enrichissant humainement parlant. Espèce de sale hypocrite, la vérité, c'est qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil la Granger, et pas qu'un peu »

« Alors là, mais **PAS** du tout » nia la raison.

« Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois ou il a frissonné à son contact, ou chaviré en croisant ses yeux. Et puis les « adorable » toutes les cinq secondes… »

« Nous sommes en hiver, et la température est négative, il est normal que Harry ait frissonné. Quand au reste, je ne vois **ABSOLUMENT PAS** de quoi tu parles » rétorqua avec dignité la raison.

« Mais bien sûr. Rappelle moi la dernière personne qui est arrivé à le mettre autant en pétard et la seconde d'après, à la rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau ? » Demanda sournoisement la conscience.

La raison chercha à toute vitesse, mais n'en trouva aucune, et la conscience poussa un cri de victoire.

« Parfaitement, nada, nadie ! Personne ! C'est la première femme qui lui fait ça. Et à mon avis, c'est que le début »

« Admettons »

« Oh arrêtes d'être de mauvaise foi, tu me tapes méchamment sur les synapses _(car elles sont dans la tête de Harry, je le rappelle)_. Je te garantis qu'il va accepter d'être son premier prix, et à coup de pied dans le cul si besoin est. Il est hors de question qu'il passe à côté de celle là. Je commence à les connaître les hommes Potter, et même si ils sont doués avec les femmes, se sont des boulet avec les sentiments » balança la conscience

« Pas besoin d'être vulgaire » lança la raison dans un sursaut de rébellion

« Oh ça va toi ! Bien maintenant que nous sommes d'accord… »

« Eh, mais je n'ai jamais donné mon accord moi ! » s'offusqua la raison.

« Je disais donc, maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, il est temps de mettre un plan de bataille en place » lança avec vigueur la conscience.

« Mouiai » répondit la raison.

« Allez, arrête de bouder ! Je te promets que c'est toi, ta logique implacable et tes critères bizarres qui choisiront la couleur du papier peint et le nom de leur pitchou » l'amadoua la conscience.

« Promis ? »Demanda la raison

« Promis » répondit la conscience.

« Alors c'est parti » s'exclama la raison.

Et les deux entités s'en allèrent gaiement dans le tréfonds du cerveau de monsieur Harry Potter.

Quand le sorcier se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait pris sa décision.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il était 16h00 quand Harry débarqua à Chicago. Ne connaissant que cet endroit, il débarqua chez Hermione, mais la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait pas. Il sortit alors, et se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit, se dirigea vers _La_ _Dragée à la Citronnelle_. Son estomac était noué, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

_« Allons Harry, tu vas la voir pour un projet professionnel, pas pour autre choses » essaya t'il de se convaincre._

Quand il arriva enfin à destination, il la trouva assise sur un banc, à discuter avec un clochard.

« Harry ! » s'exclama t'elle en le voyant arriver.

Elle se leva et alla lui faire la bise, puis elle se rassit et fit les présentations.

« Harry Potter, je te présente Mitch. Mitch, je te présente Harry Potter »

« Ravi de te connaître petit. Elle m'a parlé de toi tu sais » dit le vieil homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry regarda Hermione et la vit rougir comme une tomate. Le nœud dans son estomac se détendit comme par magie devant ce spectacle.

« Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? » demanda Harry.

« Euh… »

Hermione regarda sa montre et lança :

« Environ 14h, 35minutes et 18secondes » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Tu… Tu as passé la nuit dehors… A m'attendre ? » Demanda t'il ahurit.

« Ben oui. Je t'ai dit que quand tu aurais pris ta décision, je serais là » expliqua t'elle comme si c'était totalement logique. « Mais c'est pas grave, parce que j'ai rencontré Mitch. Pas vrai que l'on c'est bien amusé Mitch » dit-elle en se tournant vers le SDF.

« Pour sûr petite, pour sûr. Bon aller les jeunes, je file moi, le foyer va pas tarder à ouvrir »

Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires, et disparut après un petit au revoir de la main.

Hermione le regarda partir, puis reporta son attention sur Harry. Il était vêtu de la même manière qu'hier et elle le trouva à tomber.

_« Oh mauvais Hermione, mauvais » pensa t'elle._

Harry s'installa à ses côtés. Hermione le regarda avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. On aurait dit que toute l'anxiété du monde était concentrée dans ses yeux et son visage.

« J'ai bien réfléchi Hermione, et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai pris ma décision » commença Harry.

Le brun vit poindre l'espoir dans ses prunelles, et il la trouva très belle.

« Et … ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Harry sourit et vint replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, comme la dernière fois.

« J'accepte » répondit-il finalement.

Il vit Hermione se figer et cesser de respirer.

« Tu…. Tu acceptes ? » Demanda t'elle à nouveau.

« Oui, j'accepte d'être ton premier prix et de t'aider dans ta vente aux enchères de toutes les manières dont je le pourrais »

Hermione se leva et recula en le regardant comme si il était un mirage. Puis la connexion se fit dans son cerveau. Et dans un hurlement de joie brute, elle se jeta sur Harry et le serra de toutes ses forces. Harry la reçu de plein fouet et sentit son cœur battre plus vite et un immense sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Hermione prit alors son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans son élan de bonheur. Ils furent tous deux électrisés par ce contact, même si il ne s'agissait que d'un smack. Hermione se retira le rouge aux joues.

« Pardon, désolé, mais il faut que ça sorte » s'excusa la sorcière, avec un sourire timide.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a plus désagréable comme manifestation de joie » lui répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur, qui fit faire des loopings au cœur de la sorcière.

« Il faut que je l'annonce à Luna et Neville » s'exclama Hermione.

Et sans lui laisser le temps, elle le prit par la main, le força à se lever, et le fit courir en le tirant à sa suite.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Que celui qui a inventé le lit soit béni » lança Harry en se glissant dans les bras.

Il était épuisé. Suivre une Hermione Granger déchaîné était fatiguant, très fatiguant ; mais pas si désagréable que ça.

Elle l'avait fais courir à travers tout Chicago pour aller retrouver Neville et Luna. Il avait ainsi rencontré les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune femme. Il était d'abord passé chercher Neville qui travaillait dans la meilleure entreprise pharmaceutique sorcière des Etats-Unis, puis Luna, qui travaillait dans le journal de son père.

Harry avait passé la soirée avec les trois, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les prochaines semaines allaient déménager. Car Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegoog n'étaient pas les amis de Hermione Granger pour rien. Après tout, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent….

Après de nombreux remerciements et accolades, surtout de la part de Hermione (pour son plus grand plaisir), chacun était rentré chez soi. Harry avait pris une douche rapide puis s'était couché, comme le guerrier après une âpre bataille.

Les mains derrière la tête, Harry réfléchissait. Son regard se posa alors sur l'écharpe en soie noire.

« Mais dans quelle galère je suis encore allé me fourrer moi ? » murmura t'il

Il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux….

Le sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Les potes à la rescousse

**Chapitre V: Les potes à la rescousse**

En ce beau dimanche après-midi de début Mars, Harry se trouvait à _La Dragée à la Citronnelle_, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Hermione, il y passait le plus clair de son temps. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Hermione, Neville et Luna faisaient preuves d'un tel enthousiasme par rapport à cette vente aux enchères que cela était contagieux. Mais Harry gardait les pieds sur terre; il savait que les trois amis l'avaient choisis, car il touchait un large public, mais aussi parce qu'il appartenait à la haute aristocratie sorcière, et que par conséquent, ils pourraient la faire venir à la petite sauterie. 

Mais il prenait conscience que les trois ne connaissaient strictement rien à ce monde, et qu'ils n'en connaissaient ni le mécanisme, ni les pièges. Ils étaient à des lieux d'imaginer que ce monde était une vraie jungle, ou on oeuvrait derrière un masque de courtoisie et de faux semblants pour perdre son voisin. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le dire de cette manière à Hermione. Elle était tout simplement transportée par le projet; on aurait dit une petite fille émerveillée devant une vitrine de Noël.

Il avait donc mis les formes, et leur avait gentiment expliqué que si il voulait attirer un tel public, ils allaient devoir appliquer des codes et des règles différentes des leurs, que cela aller prendre du temps et nécessiter beaucoup de travail et qu'il allait falloir taper fort et haut.

«Rien ne peut nous arrêter, puisque le grand et beau Harry Potter est à nos côtés» avait lancé Hermione avec un sourire à son adresse.

«Alors comme ça je suis beau?» avait demandé Harry avec un air à tomber.

Il avait vu Hermione rougir comme une tomate et bégayer qu'elle devait aller aider un des enfants. Il avait alors croisé le regard de Neville et Luna, qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil et un sourire en même temps, pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils n'étaient pas aveugle sur ce qu'il se passait.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul. Il avait exposé toute l'histoire à sa mère et son père, qui l'avaient assurés de leur aide si il en avait besoin. Il avait souvent remarqué une lueur malicieuse chez son père et un petit sourire mystérieux sur le visage de sa mère, quand il parlait de Hermione, sans les comprendre.

_«Mais pourquoi ils font ça? A croire qu'ils pensent qu'ils se passent des choses entre elle et moi! Pufffffff, non mais n'importe quoi!» Pensait-il à chaque fois_

«Mais oui, on te croit Potter» ricanait à chaque fois la conscience dans les recoins obscurs de son cerveau

Il aurait besoin d'aide. Et qui mieux que trois beaux gosses issus de ce monde, et accessoirement, ses meilleurs amis?

«Harry, tout va bien?» demanda Hermione.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et la regarda. Elle était assise à côté de la petite Mindy, et l'aidait à faire un cadeau pour sa maman, en lui faisant utiliser sa magie. Elle le regardait avec un petit air interrogatif qu'il trouva…

«_Adorable_, oui on sait!» s'exclama la conscience. «Tu sais, il existe un pavé qui s'appelle le dictionnaire, et dedans y'a plein de mots! Tu devrais aller y jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de trouver un autre qualificatif, parce que le _adorable_, y'en a ras des pâquerettes» lança exaspérée la conscience dans son coin, approuvée par la raison.

Harry lui sourit d'un air sibyllin, inconscient du ras de bol qualificatif des entités mentales qui habités sa caboche.

«J'ai un truc à faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps» dit il en guise d'explication.

Il récupéra son manteau et transplana sans un mot de plus.

Hermione regarda Mindy et dit:

«Et après, c'est moi qui suis bizarre! Non mais je te jure!»

Mindy lui fit un grand sourire, et Hermione se concentra à nouveau sur elle.

«Non! Non, non, non et non!» S'exclama Drago «Il est hors de question que le nom des Malfoy soit associé à cette foldingue. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle t'a fait passer pour un déserteur de foyer, un gay et un trans, le tout dans la même heure! Non! C'est non, définitivement non» enchaîna le blond.

Harry soupira devant la réaction de son ami, alors que Ron et Blaise étaient mort de rire à l'évocation du souvenir. Ils se trouvaient tous chez Ron, et Harry essayait depuis deux heures de convaincre ses amis de l'aider, c'est-à-dire, accepter de devenir des prix tout comme lui. Se mettre Ron dans la poche n'avait pas été difficile; il avait parlé de l'histoire à Molly et celle-ci avait presque pleuré devant l'altruisme de Harry, disant bien à son rouquin de fils qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur son ami, avant de lui intimer de l'aider si besoin était. Donc en gros, Ron n'avait pas le choix.

Blaise lui, se tâtait encore avant de donner sa réponse, même si Harry sentait que c'était plutôt en bonne voie.

Drago par contre était récalcitrant à mort. Il refusait d'avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec Hermione, et puis les enfants n'étaient pas son fort, et comme le quartier général de ce délire se trouvait à l'association….

«Et puis c'est quoi ce nom _La Dragée à la Citronnelle_» demanda t'il avec dédain.

«J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup Drago. Qui mieux que toi peut organiser une telle réception. Ta famille est la plus respectée et la plus enviée de toute l'Angleterre» essaya Harry.

Drago se tourna vers lui, flatté, mais pas du tout dupe.

«Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça mon petit pote, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. L'art de la manipulation, c'est moi qui te l'ai appris, alors couché»

Harry fit une petite moue devant son échec. Il regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était bientôt 18h00.

«Il faut que j'y aille, mais j'en ai pas finis avec toi Malfoy, c'est moi qui te le dis. A tout à l'heure les gars» lança le brun

«Pense à la tequila Harry» lui rappela Blaise

Les quatre garçons se réunissaient en effet une fois par semaine, peu importe le jour, pour leur partie de poker sorcier hebdomadaire. Cette fois ci, cela se passait chez Blaise, et c'était au tour de Harry d'amener la boisson.

Harry fit oui de la tête, puis disparut.

«Moi je trouve qu'il s'implique beaucoup pour une tarée qu'il ne voulait soit disant plus jamais voir» lança Ron, tout sourire.

Quand Harry arriva à l'association, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et les portes fermées.

Il allait rentrer chez lui à regret, quand quelqu'un grimpa sur son dos. Il se retourna et croisa le regard malicieux de Hermione.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione enchaîna.

«Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, à toujours venir ici» lança t'elle taquine.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais la phrase trouva un profond écho en lui, même si il niait tout en bloc.

«J'ai oublié mes affaires en fait, je venais les récupérer» expliqua t'il.

Hermione lui sourit et lui tendit sa sacoche en cuir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas de ce monde?» demanda t'elle faussement dramatique.

_«Je me le demande souvent depuis que je t'ai rencontré» pensa t'il._

«Alors c'est quoi cette course urgente que tu avais à faire? Enfin si c'est pas indiscret. Et même si ça l'est d'ailleurs» demanda t'elle.

_«Tu es adorable!» pensa t'il encore une fois._

«**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**» entendit-on quelque part dans le cerveau de monsieur Potter

«Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demanda finalement le brun.

«J'allais rentrer chez moi après avoir fermé, quand j'ai rencontré Mitch, et on a discuté. Puis je t'ai vu arriver, et je me suis envolée vers toi, car je sais à quel point tu apprécies ma compagnie passionnante et ma conversation fabuleuse» expliqua t'elle en toute modestie.

Harry éclata de rire, suivi de Hermione. La jeune femme regarda sa montre et lui demanda:

«Tu as quelque chose à faire là maintenant tout de suite?»

«Non, pas tout de suite» répondit Harry.

«Alors je t'emmènes» lui dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et passa ses bras autour de lui et elle crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous elle de le sentir si près, de sentir son corps fin et dur d'homme.

«Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?» demanda Harry en la regardant intensément.

Hermione leva son petit visage vers lui il crut voir un ange de douceur et de candeur.

«Dans un petit coin proche du paradis»

Elle posa sa tête sur son cœur, ferma les yeux de bonheur de l'entendre battre dans son oreille, et ils disparurent.

La première pensée de Harry quand ils arrivèrent à destination fut:

_«La vache, comment ça caille!»_

IL regarda autour de lui et vit la mer. Hermione et lui avaient atterrit près de l'eau, sur de la roche, et non une plage de sable. Le soleil se couchait doucement, et on aurait dit que le ciel était en feu. Le paysage était tout simplement époustouflant de beauté.

«Mais où sommes nous?» demanda t'il en fermant son manteau.

«En Ecosse» répondit posément la jeune femme.

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux.

«Mais pourquoi?» demanda t'il bêtement.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et le prit par la main.

«Viens et tu comprendras»

Il la suivit sans broncher, trop content de sentir sa peau sous la sienne. Elle le fit marcher un peu, et tout à coup, il entendit une musique s'élever.

«C'est du violon?» demanda t'il.

Hermione fit oui de la tête, et son regard s'illumina. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, puis Harry vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, près de l'eau et les yeux fermés, qui jouait une mélodie aussi douce qu'une caresse.

«Je te présente Fiona, l'amie des phoques» lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre mais Hermione l'approcha un peu plus de l'eau, et là, Harry eut le souffle coupé.

Il vit une, deux, trois, quatre têtes qui dépassaient de l'eau. Les phoques s'approchaient, attirés par la musique de la violoniste. IL se tourna vers Hermione, qui attendait sa réaction en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne put prononcer un seul mot et se contenta de lui faire un magnifique sourire. Hermione crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il la renversait; ses yeux vert émerveillés, son sourire de gamin… Elle en était complètement follemême si elle ne laissait rien voir.

Ils admirèrent en silence les phoques, bercés par le bruit de l'eau et les notes du violon. Puis Hermione s'approcha du bord. Harry la vit s'allonger sur le ventre, et mettre la main dans l'eau. Et petit à petit, il vit un des phoques s'approcher d'elle. La sorcière le laissa venir à elle, sans faire de mouvements brusques, et c'est le phoque qui vint chercher la caresse. 

Harry la regardait faire, sans rater une seule miette de ce qui se passait. 

Et quand elle se mit sur ses genoux, qu'elle tourna son visage vers lui et qu'elle lui sourit, sa beauté révélait et sublimait par la lumière du soleil, Harry Potter comprit qu'il était complètement, entièrement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de cette adorable folle de 1m55.

D'un signe de la main, elle lui dit de le rejoindre, et il alla à ses côtés. Il s'assit et elle prit sa main, la mettant dans l'eau, s'amusant de sa réaction à l'eau glacée. Et tout comme elle tout à l'heure, un phoque vint chercher une petite caresse.

Harry ressortit sa main de l'eau quand le phoque se fut éloigné et regarda Hermione. Ils échangèrent un regard hors de tout, rempli d'eux. Ils vint replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et la sentit frissonner. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas à cause de la froideur de sa main. Quand il vit qu'elle avait froid, Harry la prit contre lui, et l'enveloppa dans la chaleur de son manteau. Elle lui sourit, et posa sa tête contre son cœur, et il adora la sensation qui l'envahit à cet instant. Il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur de cerise.

Et face au soleil couchant, il sentit Hermione prendre doucement sa main et lier ses doigts aux siens.

«Mais ou est-ce que tu étais passé!» s'exclama Ron en voyant Harry débarquer chez Blaise.

Harry ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir, un petit air lointain sur le visage et un sourire doux sur les lèvres. 

Les trois garçons se regardèrent interloqués; c'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Harry qu'il semblait aussi déconnecté de la réalité.

«Harry, tout va bien?» demanda Drago légèrement inquiet.

«Hein?... Oui, oui, tout va bien… Tout va bien» répondit Harry simplement.

«On peut savoir ou tu étais? «demanda Blaise et s'asseyant en face de lui.

«En Ecosse» répondit Harry son sourire s'élargissant et ses yeux se mettant à briller d'une étrange manière.

« Pardon?» demanda Ron qui ne comprenait rien.

«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Ecosse?» demanda Drago de plus en plus perplexe.

«Je suis allé voir Fiona, l'amie des phoques. J'en ai même caresser un. C'était trop fantastique» expliqua Harry qui souriait de manière de plus en plus flippante pour ses potes. 

«Fiona, l'amie des phoques?» demanda Blaise incrédule.

«C'est Hermione qui m'amené» dit Harry, et son sourire devint limite niais.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, pendant que Harry continuait de flotter dans son coin. Ils échangèrent un regard, et ils en vinrent à la même conclusion…

«Oh merde» lâcha Drago

«La vache» rajouta Blaise

«Putain» balança à son tour Ron.

Harry les regarda alors, et leurs soupçons furent confirmés.

«Les gars, je suis amoureux de la fille la plus dérangée des Etats-Unis» dit-il avec une foi inébranlable.

Un soupir de contentement et trois de «eh ben ça va être joyeux» se firent entendre.

Harry les regarda alors tour à tour.

«C'est bon, je marche pour ton truc. Je suis à fond derrière toi mon frère» dit Blaise en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. 

Il regarda Ron et le roux lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui confirmer qu'il le suivait.

Les trois regards se tournèrent alors vers le blond.

«Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est toujours non» dit-il d'un air buté.

Mais quand il vit Harry le regardait avec des yeux d'enfant pleins d'espoir muet, et Ron et Blaise avec des yeux qui l'avertissaient qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il leva les yeux au ciel et jeta la malédiction en jurant comme en chartier. Il alla d'un pas vif vers Harry et l'empoigna par le col de son manteau.

«Elle a intérêt à en valoir la peine, sinon ça va être ta fête, et pas qu'un peu, parole de Malfoy» lança t'il en plongeant ses yeux acier dans ceux de Harry.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, et même si il ne le montra pas, Drago fut touché de tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux»

«Elle en vaut la peine crois-moi. Et bien plus que ça» répondit Harry.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Drago sourit. Pas un de ses sourires narquois, mais un sourire franc et sincère. Il prit Harry par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir.

«Allez, raconte nous ton plan gueule d'ange, pour ta soirée de bienfaisance et surtout pour elle» 

Ron et Blaise s'installèrent, et Drago servit de la tequila à tout le monde en faisant apparaître une bouteille.

«**OUKA**» dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils burent leurs verres d'une traite, et une longue, longue soirée commença.


	7. Le choc des civilisations

**Chapitre VI : Le choc des civilisations**

Après avoir passé la soirée avec ses amis, Harry ne revit pas Hermione pendant deux semaines, devant se concentrer sur ses entraînements. Deux semaines ou il ne cessa de penser à elle, de rêver d'elle la nuit. Il se rendait compte qu'il était devenu complètement accro à cette petite tornade brune, et que ne pas la voir lui faisait comme un manque.

De son côté, Hermione aussi était tristounette de ne pas le voir, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Mais Neville et Luna qui connaissait la jeune fille par cœur savaient qu'elle souffrait dans son coin. Ils l'avaient pris un soir entre quatre yeux, et lui avaient fait cracher le morceau. Si ils avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était complètement accro au beau brun, ils avaient été désespérés de l'entendre dire qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, car lui, n'éprouvait rien pour elle si ce n'est de l'amitié.

« Mais regardez le, regardez moi ! On vient de deux mondes totalement différents. Et il peut avoir les plus belles femmes du monde à ses pieds, alors je vois pas pourquoi il irait s'enticher d'un boulet dans mon genre » avait elle lancé pour couper court, mais ses deux amis avaient perçus le désespoir dans sa voix.

La jeune fille s'était affalée dans l'un des canapés du salon de Luna, et la sorcière blonde l'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? D'abord Victor et maintenant Harry. Pourquoi je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse d'un gars normal… »

« Mya, je t'interdis de penser que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu es magnifique et fantastique. Et puis Victor et Harry sont totalement différents, tu ne peux pas comparer. Et je suis sûr que lui aussi ressent des choses pour toi. J'ai vu la manière donc il te regarde » l'avait apaisé Neville

« Non Neville, tu te trompes. Harry Potter est un ami, et ne sera jamais rien d'autre. Je le sais bien. C'est comme ça »

« Oh Mya !! »

Neville s'était alors assis dans le canapé et Hermione s'était blottie contre lui. Luna l'avait serré aussi, et ils l'avaient consolés du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Ils avaient échangés un regard et d'un commun accord avaient compris qu'ils allaient avoir du boulot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il était 16h45 quand Harry poussa la porte de la petite librairie de Hermione, accompagné de Ron, Blaise et Drago qui traînait les pieds.

Le brun appela la jeune fille, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il alla alors vers l'arrière boutique, et la trouva en train de ranger des livres sur les étagères du haut, son Mp3 sur les oreilles. Elle portait une jupe noire, un pull de la même couleur.

Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais la sorcière ne réagissait pas.

« **HERMIONE**… » Finit-il par hurler.

Hermione lâcha son carton sous l'effet de la surprise et tomba de son échelle. Elle se serait écrasée sur le sol si Harry ne s'était pas précipité et ne l'avait réceptionné …. Dans ses bras. (_Oui je sais, c'est cliché à mort, mais un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ne fait pas de mal…. Non ?_)

« Bonjour » lança Hermione d'une petite voix en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Salut » répondit Harry en lui souriant séducteur.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, et c'est une petite toux qui leur fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Euh… Hermione, je te présente mes meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley, Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini » présenta Harry en se tournant vers les 3 hommes qui le regardaient d'un petit air entendu qui s'accentua devant son regard de tueur.

« Enchantée Messieurs, j'ai beaucoup entendus parlé de vous » les salua Hermione avec un immense sourire ;

« En bien ou en mal ? » demanda Ron en lui souriant à son tour

« Eh bien en fait, ça dépendait de l'humeur du jour » répondit la jeune femme.

Elle les invita alors à passer dans la boutique côté sorcier, et chacun s'installa sur l'une des nombreuses chaises et poufs qui parsemés le magasin. Hermione elle, s'assit sur le comptoir et croisa les jambes. Harry déglutit difficilement ; la jeune femme portait une jupe noire et il pouvait voir ses jambes fines et dorées. Et même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, sa pose était affreusement sexy, du moins pour lui.

_« Oh Merlin, aide moi s'il te plaît. Elle est sexy à mort, et le pire, ce qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte » pensa t'il en essayant de retrouver ses esprits._

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, faisant les présentations, puis ils en vinrent finalement à l'association.

« J'en ai parlé avec Harry, Neville et Luna, et nous pensions faire des équipes de deux » expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda : « Harry m'a dit que ta sœur Ginny souhaitait nous aider dans notre démarche, et qu'elle travaillait dans le milieu de la mode »

Ron acquiesça et Hermione reprit.

« Si elle est toujours d'accord, on voulait la mettre avec Neville pour ce qui concerne le marketing. C'est lui qui fera les trucs relatifs à la publicité, les photos et tout le tralala. Moi ce genre de choses, ça me dépasse mais complètement… »

« Je lui en parlerais, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes » dit le rouquin.

Il reçut un magnifique sourire de la part de la jeune femme et un clin d'œil de la part de Harry.

« Ensuite, on pensait que Blaise et Ron pouvaient s'occuper du menu et de l'ambiance » enchaîna Harry.

« Ca me va »lança Blaise

« Pareil pour moi » affirma Ron.

« Luna et Drago s'occuperait de la décoration et de l'agencement général » dit Harry.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer que ces trucs de filles n'étaient pas pour lui, quand Hermione le devança.

« Harry m'a expliqué à quel point tu avais l'œil pour les petits détails et le goût et le raffinement plus qu'évident que tu possédais en la matière. Je suis certaine que tout sera parfait si tu t'en charges » lança t'elle d'un air plein d'innocence.

Harry la regarda plus qu'amusé ; elle avait trouvé le talon d'Achille de Drago, la flatterie.

« Eh bien il est vrai que je suis douée pour ce genre de choses, c'est même une évidence » répondit-il avec un air supérieur.

Ron et Blaise durent se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, et Harry avait aussi du mal à garder son sérieux.

« C'est d'accord, je me charge de ça la belle » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry regarda Hermione et sourit franchement; elle avait réussi à mettre le grincheux Drago Malfoy dans sa poche en une seule phrase, du jamais vu !

« Parfait. Quand à Harry et moi, on s'occupera de trouver une salle, des démarcher les gens et de réunir les prix »

« En parlant des prix, il va falloir être vraiment gentil avec eux, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'envolent » lança Blaise en la taquinant.

Hermione les regarda puis déclara :

« Je vais tellement vous bichonner que vous n'allez plus jamais vouloir partir »

Elle regarda alors Harry, qui replaça une de ses mèches, dans un doux automatisme, sans se soucier des trois autres.

« Vous êtes occupés là ? » demanda Hermione en regardant sa montre.

« Pas spécialement » répondit Drago.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous présenter les autres » dit-elle en sautant du comptoir.

Elle récupéra sa veste et son sac, ferma la boutique et les entraîna à sa suite.

Ils retrouvèrent Neville dans un café, ou ils prirent tous un verre, puis ils allèrent à l'association.

Hermione était surexcitée (encore plus que d'habitude quoi !) et Harry lui demanda pourquoi.

« Luna présenta sa dernière chorégraphie. Et ça va être chaud » dit-elle avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à _La Dragée à la Citronnelle_. Ils montèrent à l'étage, alors que plusieurs enfants descendaient.

« Comment c'était ce cours Alicia ? » demanda Hermione en embrassant une petite.

« C'était génial ! Le copain à Luna, il dansait trop bien et il était trop beauuuuuuu » s'extasia la gamine.

Puis elle partit rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient en bas. Hermione et Neville conduisirent les quatre autres dans une salle de danse. Des miroirs étaient disposés le long des murs, ainsi que des barres d'appoint pour la danse classique.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la seule personne présente dans la pièce, et lui sauta dessus.

« Mon soleil d'amour » lança poétiquement la brune.

« Mon étoile de tendresse » répondit tout aussi poétiquement Luna.

« Viens que je te présente nos alliés pour la future bataille »

Hermione entraîna Luna vers les hommes. Drago faillit s'étouffer avec sa langue en voyant avec qui il allait devoir collaborer ; jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi mal attifé, à part peut-être Hermione. La Luna en question était un peu plus grande qu'Hermione de 10centimètres, portait des vêtements de grand-mère, des lunettes qui ressemblaient à des hublots et un horrible chignon. _Le destin de Lisa_, mais presque en pire

« Luna, je te présente Ron, Blaise et Drago. C'est avec lui que tu feras équipe » expliqua Hermione.

Luna sourit à chacun des hommes et leur serra la main. Quand vint le tour de Drago, il la dévisageait sans la moindre gêne, à tel point que Blaise lui écrasa discrètement le pied pour le faire réagir et cesser d'être un parfait goujat.

« Alors ma puce, tu nous a concocté quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione en sautillant sur place.

« J'ai choisi notre chanson » répondit la blonde.

« Celle qui me donne des idées cochonnes ? » demanda Hermione.

« Celle là même mon étoile de tendresse »

« **OH OUI, OH OUI, OH OUI** » approuva la brunette en tapant des mains.

« Hystérique de mon cœur » lui dit Luna en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu as besoin de quoi ? » demanda Neville en s'approchant.

« Une chaise et une barre » répondit Luna.

Sur ce, elle alla vers le banc au fond de la salle. Elle enleva ses chaussures, sa jupe, sa veste et son chemiser, et se retrouva avec un shorty et un haut noir, qui révélaient un corps appétissant. Elle enleva ses lunettes révélant de magnifiques yeux bleus et défit enfin ses cheveux qui cascadèrent en boucles blondes larges jusque en bas de son dos. Elle enfila des talons, prit un chapeau ganster et fut fin prête. Elle mit un Cd en marche, et « this ain't a scene, it's an arms race » commença à résonner dans la salle

Hermione alla se caler dans les bras de Neville, et sous les regards médusés des quatre garçons, et surtout de Drago, elle commença à se déhancher et à danser d'une manière si torride que le blond en avait chaud partout. Elle bougeait sensuellement sans jamais devenir vulgaire, suivant à la perfection le rythme de la chanson. Elle alla vers la chaise et commença à jouer avec. Elle contorsionnait son corps, libérée de toutes inhibitions, ne vivant plus que pour la musique.

Quand elle s'approcha de la barre et commença à l'utiliser, Drago sentit des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ondulait tel un serpent, et il était hypnotisé ; ses cheveux, ses formes, ses yeux qui brillaient comme ceux d'un chat.

Harry lui, était attiré par un autre spectacle, légèrement, mais légèrement sur les nerfs de voir Hermione dans les bras de Neville et danser contre lui tout en chantant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien entre les deux, mais il n'aimait pas la voir aussi proche d'un autre. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle était à lui… Même si elle ne le savait pas.

La musique prit alors fin, et Hermione se jeta sur Luna qui posa les mains sur ses fesses quand la brune passa les jambes autour de sa taille.

« Je t'aime tu sais. Et si j'étais lesbienne, je te violerais sur place ! » lança Hermione en lui souriant.

« Et moi je serais consentante darling » répondit Luna en la serrant contre elle.

Hermione descendit et la blonde alla chercher une serviette pour s'éponger. Elle s'approcha du groupe, et alla se blottir contre Neville.

« Désolée pour la tenue de tout à l'heure, mais je réalisais une enquête pour mon journal » expliqua t'elle à un moment. « Je voulais voir si la légende qui dit que les hommes s'arrêtent à l'apparence physique était fondée. Et vous savez quoi, 9 fois sur 10 c'était le cas »

Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et planta son regard dans le sien

« Affligeant n'est-ce pas ? » acheva t'elle dans un petit sourire.

Drago comprit parfaitement le message et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Cette collaboration s'annonçait plutôt intéressante.

« Bon, je vous invite tous au resto. Qui est partant ? » Demanda Blaise.

Tout le monde approuva bruyamment. Luna alla se changer et tout le monde transplana à l'adresse indiquée par le métis. Ils furent rejoints par Ginny, la sœur de Ron au cours de la soirée et le repas se passa tranquillement et dans les éclats de rire.

Le choc des civilisations pouvait enfin commencer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Et il eut lieu, n'en doutez pas ; entre Blaise qui pétait littéralement un plomb quand Ron pensait que servir des petites saucisses était le summum du chic et Ron qui disait qu'il était hors de question qu'il danse sur de la musique de vieux. Drago et Luna qui entrait en conflit perpétuel sur la décoration et le reste de manière général (les elfes de maison, les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, la guerre dans le monde, les signes du zodiac, les navets…), lui avec son cynisme, son mordant et son arrogance et elle avec sa franchise et son honnêteté déconcertante et il faut le dire, son petit caractère. Il y avait aussi Neville et Ginny qui même si ils rencontraient des divergences d'opinion, arrivaient à travailler à peu près en gens de bonne compagnie ; cependant, Neville affichait une réserve et une distance qui rendait cinglée la rouquine qui avait littérallement flashé sur lui. Et plus elle essayait de l'approcher, plus celui-ci se dérobait, malgré une attirance réciproque et visible pour ses deux meilleures amies.

Dans ce joyeux bordel, seul Harry et Hermione s'en sortaient (_ben évidemment _). Ils travaillaient de concert, dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, et ne cessaient de se rapprocher de jour en jour. Ils apprenaient à découvrir l'autre et à le connaître.

Harry était de plus en plus dingue de la sorcière et devenait chaque jour un peu plus accro. Ses mimiques, son langage, ses délires, tout en elle l'appelait. Il la voulait. Son cœur, son corps. Il rêvait de sa peau qu'il sentait frissonner quand ils se frôlaient, de ses formes sous ses mains, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sur son corps. D'elle contre lui, de lui en elle. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de pareil. Ce qu'il ressentait était fort, très fort. Il la voulait à ses côtés, la protégeait, la cajolait, l'engueuler, se bouffer le nez avec elle. Il aimait la voir lire, s'occuper des enfants, se lover comme un chat dans un canapé pour profiter d'un bon feu. Il aimait les regards qu'elle posait sur lui, plein de tendresse et de candeur mais aussi de désir refoulé, sa manière innocente de le toucher mais pas tellement.

Harry Potter aimait Hermione Granger

Hermione considérait les moments qu'elle partageait avec lui comme son oxygène. Le voir, le toucher était devenu vital pour elle. Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux perpétuellement en désordre. Sentir son cœur de fille s'emballer quand il remettait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, le voir lui sourire charmeur, sa voix grave mais caressante quand il lui parlait. La manière qu'il avait de la remettre à sa place, de la chercher et de la taquiner.

Elle faisait tout pour garder le contrôle, mais elle était folle de lui. A chaque instant, chaque seconde. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer, de rêver de lui et d'avoir des contacts physiques avec lui. Elle voulait des matins dans la neige avec lui, des crises de couple dans Ikéa pour se réconcilier une fois à la maison, des soirs au coin du feu.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel amour pour un homme. C'est comme si… elle ignorait quoi, et refusait de tomber dans le cliché en disant « âme sœur » et toutes les autres niaiseries. Mais dans son cœur, son âme, c'était **LUI**.

Hermione Granger aimait Harry Potter


	8. Les fantômes du passé

**Chapitre VII : Les fantômes du passé**

Le mois de mars passa à une vitesse folle, et le mois de mai arriva. Le projet d'Hermione prenait peu à peu forme, et ma foi, avait une certaine gueule. Mais il fallait jongler entre les divers emplois du temps, et cela n'était pas facile. Mais les choses avaient bien avancés.

Ils avaient en effet trouvé la salle de réception. Et ce serait au Manoir Black. Harry avait convaincu son parrain Sirius Black de se transformer en prix pour la vente aux enchères et de lui prêter son modeste logis de 43 pièces. De plus, grâce à leurs nombreuses relations et le bouche à oreille, les quatre serpentards avaient réussis à convaincre plusieurs personnes en vue de venir à la soirée, mais aussi de participer, en tant que prix.

Les elfes de maison s'occuperaient du repas, sous la surpervisation de Molly Weasley qui s'était portée volontaire. La musique avait été choisie, la décoration aussi, sur le thème Noir et blanc. Une liste de personne avait été établie après moult péripéties, et les cartons d'invitation VIP avaient été dessinés par Ginny et Neville, les communiqués de presse étaient prêt afin de faire de la pub. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout mettre en place.

C'était parfait ! Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux cuicuitaient, les enfants braillaient, les amoureux étaient niais.

Non ? Comment ça non, tout n'était pas parfait ? Ah oui, j'oubliais effectivement ces deux petits « incidents », qui faisaient que deux clans étaient nés et étaient en guerre ouverte : celui de Harry composé de Harry et celui de Hermione, composé de Hermione. Les autres restaient neutres, essayant de recoller les morceaux, sans hélas, y parvenir.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel me demanderez vous ? Comment nos deux tourtereaux (_Je parle de Harry et Hermione bien évidemment ; je précise, parce qu'ils ont tous les hormones qui les démangent dans cette fic _) en devenir en étaient arrivés à évacuer leurs sentiments négatifs des derniers temps en balançant des assiettes contre le mur pour l'une et en démolissant un pauvre sac de sable qui n'avait rien demandé à coup de gants de boxe pour l'autre ?

Un petit retour en arrière et quelques explications étaient nécessaires.

**Flash-back 1**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là, un air épanoui sur sa gueule d'ange. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Hermione pardi ! Ils avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes en essayant toutes les positions du khama sutra comme la brouette japonaise ou le cheval de Troie (_ne me demandez pas à quoi cela correspond, je l'ignore ! petits pervers va_) ; les murs de Jéricho avaient tremblaient, le mont Everest de la lubricité avait été gravi, encore et encore, et encore…

Je déraille ? Ah oui, je me suis trompée….

Non, en réalité, Hermione et Harry avaient passé la soirée ensemble, mais rien ne s'était passé. Un rapprochement avait eut lieu, mais en douceur. Harry avait invité la jeune femme à venir manger chez lui. Ils avaient loués des DVD, et s'étaient gavés de pop corn devant la télé. Puis la nuit avançant, ils avaient commencés à parler. Hermione avait découverte une autre facette de Harry, plus fragile, pleine de doutes et de question, plus cassé, bien loin de l'image glamour et séduisante que renvoyaient les médias.

Quand à Harry, il avait plus appris sur l'enfance de Hermione. Comment son grand-père l'avait entouré d'amour, comment il lui avait appris à avoir foi en elle et en son potentiel. Elle lui raconta de nombreux souvenirs sur les cours qu'il lui donnait, à Luna Neville et elle, et toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ensemble.

La jeune femme et lui s'étaient peu à peu rapprocher, et Hermione avait finie dans ses bras. Harry était en train de parler, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne répondait pas depuis un petit moment. Il l'avait regardé et avait vu qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il avait dégagé son visage et l'avait regardé dormir longtemps. Puis il avait fini par s'allonger sur son canapé. Et il s'était endormi, apaisé de sentir Hermione se blottir contre lui.

Voilà pourquoi même si il avait mal partout et des courbatures, il était gentiment niais.

Il paressa encore un peu dans le canapé puis se décida à se lever. Il alla dans la cuisine et prit un bon petit déjeuner. Il était en train de boire son café quand il entendit la sonnette ; il sourit en pensant que c'était Hermione qui revenait prendre son bonnet qu'elle avait oublié.

Il se dirigea donc tout sourire vers la porte avec le dit bonnet et l'ouvrit en disant :

« Un jour tu finiras par oublier ta tête…. »

Mais il stoppa net en voyant que ce n'était pas Hermione en face de lui, et son sourire s'effaça pour ne laisser place qu'à de la froideur. Non, devant lui se tenait une magnifique asiatique. Un corps à se damner gainé par un tailleur blanc plutôt serré, des yeux charmeur, une bouche pulpeuse à souhait qui s'étirait en un sourire séducteur dévoilant des dents blanches. Des mains fines et manucurées, de longs cheveux noir brillant lâchés dans le dos qui lui donnaient un air de geisha tentatrice… Tout dans cette femme respirait la classe, le raffinement et la séduction. (_Je me suis un peu emportée dans la description lol _)

« Bonjour Harry » lança la fameuse femme d'une voix qui aurait fait frémir plus d'un homme, mais qui laissa Harry de glace

« Bonjour Cho » répondit le brun d'une voix polaire.

Devant lui se tenait Cho Chang, mannequin de renommée international dans le monde sorcier, manipulatrice hors pair, arriviste et tout un tas d'autres qualités, et accessoirement ex à lui.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas le moins du monde déconcertée par son ton, et entra sans lui demander la permission.

Harry serra les mâchoires, se força au calme et referma la porte. Il vit Cho regarder d'un air appréciateur l'endroit, puis poser ses yeux bridés sur lui.

« Je vois que tu as toujours aussi bon goût mon beau ténébreux » dit-elle en un charmant sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Cho ? » demanda le brun sans détour.

« Ne sois pas aussi agressif, c'est mauvais pour le teint » réplique Cho avec une petite moue.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur je te préviens » lança durement Harry.

Cho se fit alors plus sensuelle et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline.

« Tu me manques Harry. Notre histoire me manque » dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Harry lui attrapa la main et entoura d'une poigne de fer son poignet.

« Et quel moment te manques le plus exactement ? Celui ou tu t'envoyais en l'air derrière mon dos avec le premier connard venu, ou celui ou tu m'as sois disant fais gobé que tu étais enceinte pour me faire t'épouser ? (_Oula, la salope ! je sais, c'est moi qui la rend comme ça, mais la salope quand même _)

Le regard de Cho se durci, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle reprit vite une contenance, et se fit plus séductrice.

« Je sais que j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur, mais j'ai changé. Je t'aime toujours… » Dit-elle en se collant à lui

Harry la regarda, clairement sceptique quand à ses dires, mais ne la repoussa pas.

« Et puis rappelle toi à quel point c'était fantastique toi et moi. Tu es le seul qui ait réussi à me faire crier à ce point (_Oh la double salope ! pardon, mais c'est vrai quand même. Utiliser le sexe pour arriver à ses fins, c'est moche ; agréable, efficace, mais moche quand même _)

Cho s'approcha des lèvres de Harry, mais celui-ci détourna la tête. Cependant, la jeune femme voyait bien qu'elle commençait à le troubler… du moins son corps. Ce qui suffisait pour l'instant. Elle se colla encore plus étroitement à lui et lui murmura suavement.

« Pense à toute ces fois où on a fait l'amour toi et moi. A quel point tu aimais toucher mon corps, lui faire tout ce que tu désirais. A quel point tu avais faim, à quel point tu étais ivre de plaisir… Harry »

Elle s'empara alors de ses lèvres. Il résista quelques secondes, mais finit par répondre. Cho passa une de ses mains derrière la nuque du brun, et de l'autre, déboutonna se chemise.

« **NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS**! Hurla sa conscience accompagnée de la raison scandalisée, dans les tréfonds de son cerveau « Tu penses à la connerie que tu est en train de faire pauvre trognon de pomme (_Je suis très fière de cette insulte, je tiens à vous le dire_). Et Hermione ? Tu veux vraiment la perdre pour cette (mot très vulgaire) qui t'a pris pour le dernier des pigeons? Ressaisis toi nom de Dieu ! **POTTER** ! » Hurlèrent en cœur les deux entités.

Harry sembla se réveiller et repoussa violemment Cho. Ses cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés et sa chemise à moitié ouverte, dévoilant son torse musclé.

Harry fut dégoûté de son comportement et de son attitude. Comment avait-il pu céder aussi facilement à Cho, après la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec Hermione.

« Pourquoi résistes-tu Harry ? Nous sommes deux adultes responsable, et nous le voulons tous les deux » lança Cho d'une voix suave.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et recommença son manège, mais Harry n'y répondit pas cette fois. Elle posa une main sur son torse et caressa la peau à découverte. Harry prit la main de la jeune femme pour l'enlever, quand il se figea car…

« Désolé de débouler comme ça, mais j'ai oublié mon bonnet, et les matins sont encore frais et j'ai…. » Lança Hermione en déboulant comme une tornade dans l'appartement.

Mais elle stoppa net en évaluant la situation ; une bombe anatomique et tout ce que vous vouliez, une main sur le torse de Harry, celui-ci ayant les lèvres rougis et la chemise à moitié ouverte et tenant la main de la bombe dans la sienne.

Le temps sembla se suspendre et Hermione cessa de respirer alors qu'elle percutait.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas… Enfin… Je repasserais plus tard… Désolée » bredouilla t'elle.

Et elle sortit précipitamment sans laisser le temps à Harry de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand elle arriva en bas, Bernard lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit oui, avant de sortir. Mais le concierge avait quand même eu le temps de voir une larme couler.

« Hermione.. « cria Harry, mais elle était déjà loin. « Putain, mais quel con ! » cria t'il.

« Non tu crois ? » demanda ironiquement la conscience, qui réconfortait comme elle pouvait la pauvre raison effondrée devant tant de stupidité typiquement masculine

Il se tourna alors vers Cho, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

«Alors écoute moi bien. Toi et moi c'est mort et définitivement mort. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi. Tu vas dégager aussi vite que tu es revenue. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une pute comme toi dans ma vie » déclara le brun d'une traite.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la chinoise par le poignet, et la mit dehors avant de fermer la porte. Il s'y adossa et se traita mentalement de tous les noms, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier, mais surtout convaincre Hermione.

Quand Drago pénétra dans la boutique d'Hermione ce jour-là, il trouva une jeune femme abattue et triste. Les deux jeunes gens avaient fortement sympathisés depuis leur rencontre, et il n'était plus rare de voir Drago débarquer à l'improviste pour discuter et chercher des noises à la sorcière.

« Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe petite lionne ? » demanda finalement Drago au bout d'un moment.

« Mais tout va bien Malfoy… Tout va bien » répondit Hermione en lui faisant un petit sourire, mais triste.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le blond dubitatif

« Vraiment »

« Alors pourquoi c'est la 7ème fois que tu change ce livre de place ? » demanda t'il en la fixant intensément de ses yeux aciers.

Hermione regarda son bouquin avant de se rendre compte que c'était vrai. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du blond et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Raconte moi tout » dit doucement le sorcier.

« Tu vas me trouver pathétique. Je suis pathétique » lança la jeune femme d'une voie brisée.

Drago l'obligea à le regarder en prenant son visage dans ses larges mains.

« Jamais je ne te trouverais pathétique. Siphonnée, atteinte, vestimentairement déréglée et tout les adjectifs que tu voudras, mais jamais pathétique »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, et déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Qu'elle était amoureuse folle de Harry, le fait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et la nuit magique qu'ils avaient passés. Et elle lui parla de l'épisode de ce matin.

« Jamais Harry ne retournerais avec Chang. Cette femme est bien trop abjecte. Et crois moi sur parole quand je te dis qu'elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et que tu vaut cent fois mieux qu'elle » déclara Drago en la regardant avec sérieux.

« C'est gentil tout plein ça » lança Hermione en rougissant.

Drago fut attendrit de la réaction et déclara :

« Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu. Tu devrais aller voir Harry pour qu'il puisse t'expliquer »

Hermione hocha de la tête. Ils attendirent l'heure de fermeture, et Drago emmena la jeune femme en Angleterre en transplanant. Ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase où Harry s'entraînait avec le reste de l'équipe national. Il la fit rentrer étant un habitué. Il alla repérer les lieux, et lui dit qu'il se trouvait dans les vestiaires, seul.

« Tu viens d'améliorer ton kharma » le remercia Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Que ne ferais-je pas pour mon kharma ? » répondit Drago avec un de ses sourires narquois bien à lui.

Hermione lui sourit, puis rentra dans les vestiaires. Tout était silencieux. Elle respira un bon coup, pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Puis elle se dirigea vers les douches, en entendant le bruit de l'eau.

« _Par Merlin, mais qu'elle journée pourrie_ » pensa Harry alors qu'il était sous l'eau.

Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Hermione toute la journée. A ses grands yeux bouleversés, à sa connerie. Il avait été incapable de se concentrer durant l'entraînement, et avait préféré s'isoler en allant faire de la musculation. Faire travailler son corps lui avait permis de se calmer, la douleur physique calmant quelque peu l'étau qui enserrait son cœur depuis ce matin.

Il ferma les yeux, et il vit Hermione. Son petit corps, sa crinière de lionne, ses yeux chocolat qu'il aimait tant, son visage, ses lèvres. Une douche chaleur s'insinua en lui et il sentit le désir s'emparer peu à peu de son corps. Il imagina Hermione et lui nus, peau contre peau. Ses gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il parcourrait son corps, ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'enfoncerait en elle, toujours plus fort, ses seins dans ses mains, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue contre la sienne. Il pensa à toutes ces choses qu'il voulait lui faire et qu'il rêvait qu'elle lui fasse, et sentit son érection devenir un peu plus douloureuse.

Il sentit alors un corps se presser contre le sien, et toujours les yeux fermés, il gémit doucement alors qu'une main se balader sur son torse. Une bouche vint sucer le lobe de son oreille, puis se poser sur ses lèvres. La main sur son torse descendit en une tortueuse caresse vers le bas, et s'empara de son sexe qui demandait délivrance. Elle se mit à le caresser, et Harry gémit plus fort, l'image d'Hermione à l'esprit, son parfum. La bouche quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, son torse et descendit peu à peu plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. La main fut bientôt remplacée par une bouche chaude et gourmande et une langue audacieuse, et Harry poussa un gémissement rauque.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Hermione…. Mais Cho qui le goûtait. (_Oh j'ai honte, j'ai honte… Je suis vraiment méchante… Mais c'est bon la honte _)

IL mit un certain temps à comprendre ; il tourna alors la tête, et rencontra deux yeux chocolat qu'il connaissait bien, et dans lesquels on pouvait lire énormément de tristesse.

Hermione ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'enfuie en courant.

« **HERMIONE** » cria le brun et repoussant Cho. Il enfila un pantalon et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Hermione, mais ou est-ce que tu vas ? » s'affola Drago en la voyant sortir des vestiaires comme une tornade.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit même pas et transplana directement. Le blond entendit alors Harry appelait la jeune femme et le vit débouler comme un dément. Il rencontra son regard empli de désespoir, et explosa :

« Mais par les couilles de Salazar, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe !! »

Harry le regarda douloureusement et dit :

« Je viens probablement de faire la pire connerie de ma vie Drago »

Drago le regarda, et sans plus chercher à comprendre, l'empoigna par le bras et les fit transplaner chez Blaise. Il le lâcha dans un canapé sans répondre à Blaise qui voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Il disparut à nouveau, et revint avec Ron. Il obligea le roux à s'asseoir, et en fit de même.

« Maintenant que l'on est tous ici, raconte. Et je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors t'a intérêt à tous nous expliquer » lança le blond.

Harry soupira, puis se décida à tout leur raconter. Ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, la nuit, la visite de Cho, l'arrivée de Hermione, et enfin les vestiaires.

« Je pensais à Hermione, et j'ai confondu fantasme et réalité. Je croyais que c'était elle. Je ne savais pas que c'étai Cho qui étais sous la douche » expliqua t'il.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains d'un air désespéré.

Blaise, Ron et Drago échangèrent un regard grave.

« Eh ben il reste plus qu'a rattrapé le coup » lança Ron.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'avait rien à proposer pour l'instant.

« Moi j'ai une idée… » Lança Drago.

Et il leur exposa son plan.

**Fin du flash-back 1**

Les choses auraient pu s'arranger, mais il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire. Car un nouveau fantôme vint foutre le bordel….

**Flash-back 2 **

Harry était sur les nerfs. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il essayait de parler à Hermione, et cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle l'évitait comme la peste. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à la coincer et à s'expliquer.

Il frappa à la porte, et Ron vint lui ouvrir. Tout le monde s'était réuni afin de faire un briefing Il entra et salua les gens présent. Luna et Neville lui firent un petit sourire. Il la chercha, mais ne trouva pas Hermione.

« Elle n'est pas encore arrivée » lui glissa Blaise à l'oreille.

La sorcière n'arriva qu'une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de provisions.

Elle salua tout le monde et se déshabilla, sans avoir vu Harry, qui sentit un énorme nœud se faire dans son estomac. Hermione s'avança alors dans le salon et le remarqua enfin.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-elle avant d'aller vers Luna, sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

Harry décréta sur l'instant qu'il ne supportait pas la froideur qu'elle avait mis dans sa voix et qu'il préférait largement quand son nom roulait sur sa langue acérée de lionne. Hermione l'ignora une bonne partie de l'après-midi, fuyant toutes ses approches. Finalement, à bout de nerf, il l'empoigna par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre. Il la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain, et s'y enferma.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Potter ! Je ne suis pas un sac à patate que l'on traîne » explosa la jeune femme.

_« Attention, la lionne sort les griffes » pensa le brun._

« Il me prend que j'en ai marre que _**madame**_ me fuie dès qu'elle me voie. Il me prend que j'en ai marre que tu ne me laisses pas m'expliquer, et il me prend que j'en ai marre de cette situation entre nous » explosa Harry à son tour.

« Je t'interdis de me crier dessus ! De plus, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles » fit la jeune sorcière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et puis c'est pas Madame, c'est Mademoiselle » rectifia la brunette, soucieuse d'être nommée de la bonne manière.

Harry fut ébahit devant tant de mauvaise foi.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là Hermione ? »

« Ne jures pas c'est très mal de jurer » s'indigna Hermione.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je jure si je veux. Si j'ai envie de dire « putain de bordel de merde, fait chier ça me casse les couilles », je le dis» répondit Harry.

« Harry ! »

« Hermione ! »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, aussi frustrés et en colère l'un que l'autre.

« Si tu fais référence à l'épisode de Cho, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu es un grand garçon, et tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Tu fais absolument ce que tu veux, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ou un truc dans le style » lança la sorcière d'un air buté.

« Non mais la mauvaise foi, j'hallucine complet » répondit Harry en la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi Harry » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Non seulement tu es de mauvais foi, mais tu es caractérielle à tendance psychopathe et refoulée sentimentalement » rajouta le sorcier.

« **QUOI** ! » s'étrangla la sorcière.

« La vérité c'est que je te plais, mais que tu n'as pas assez de cran pour le connaître. Et la vérité, c'est que tu as préféré croire ce que tu as vu sans me laisser m'expliquer, car ça t'évitais de faire face à tes fantasmes torrides à mon égard » balança le brun de l'air supérieur de « celui qui sait la vérité toute vraie ».

Hermione devint toute rouge et ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à dire quoique ce soit tellement elle était hors d'elle. Puis elle explosa.

« Nom d'une cornemuse (_je le surligne car Hermione est très énervée ! Je m'aime ; j'adore être moi parfois ! Vive moi lalalalala_)! Et c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait à expliquer. Tu étais entrain de te faire sucer dans les vestiaires, et tu aimais ça ! C'était on ne peut plus clair comme situation. Et puis tu n'es pas le centre du monde Harry. Et tu n'es pas du tout mon genre » réplique la sorcière avec dignité.

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent et s'assombrirent

_« Oh ça va péter » pensa Hermione en grinçant mentalement des dents._

« Ah votre avis, il y a une chance pour qu'ils ressortent vivant ? » demanda Ron dans le salon.

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Potter » ordonna Hermione.

« Non » répondit Harry avec une lueur de défi.

« Espèce de … Espèce de… Espèce de dégénéré de la croissance, navet transgénique, nuage radioactif, kiwi sans plumes » commença Hermione

S'en suivit toute une salve s'insultes made in Granger.

Harry la regardait s'agitait et l'incriminait, et malgré sa colère, sa frustration et son énervement…

_« Par tous les démons de l'enfer, ce que je peux l'aimer cette lionne » pensa t'il en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour._

Il ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'en entendant la porte rencontrer bruyamment le mur et se rendit compte qu'elle était sortie. Il décida d'aller la chercher et de la ramener par la peau des fesses. Il la trouva dans le salon, figée telle une statue devant le nouvel arrivant qui était ami avec les quatre serpents. Celui-ci était en train de saluer tout le monde chaleureusement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que la Poisse me déteste à ce point ? » Murmura la brunette.

L'invité mystère se tourna alors vers eux, et il se figea.

« Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? « Demanda le célèbre, sexy et riche attrapeur de Bulgarie, Victor Krum.

« Non Victor, c'est mon clone » répondit Hermione.

Victor sourit devant la réponse et s'approcha d'elle. Ils se regardèrent. Elle avec colère et à la limite de mordre, lui en la dévorant du regard et en la détaillant de haut en bas sans le moindre complexe. Ce que remarqua Harry, et qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, du tout, du tout….Du tout.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je dirais même que tu t'es embellie avec les années »

« Permets moi de douter du fondé de ta remarque quand on te connaît et de ne pas te retourner le compliment, car ça serait un mensonge de ma part » rétorqua la sorcière de fort méchante humeur.

Le sourire de Victor s'élargit, et il reprit.

« Et je vois que tu n'as en rien perdu de ta répartie. Ca m'a tout de suite plu chez toi » lança t'il séducteur.

« Et moi, c'est les valeurs auxquelles tu adhérais ; du genre la fidélité et l'exclusivité. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et en parlant de ça ; comment va Brigitte ? Elle assure toujours aussi bien le service après vente ? »

Le sourire du sorcier s'effaça et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Et ce fut Hermione qui gagna.

« C'est fini entre elle et moi, et depuis longtemps Hermione. Il n'y a même jamais rien eu, tu le sais bien… » Finit-il par dire.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu m'en vois absolument effondrée… » Lança la sorcière avec une ironie acide.

« Elle n'était rien. Il n'y avait que toi qui comptait à mes yeux … Ca était la pire erreur de toute ma vie »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire Krum. Et si tu te permets d'agir comme tu la fais quand quelqu'un compte pour toi, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu tiens à la personne plus que tout ? Tu la scalpes ou tu lui creuses les genoux à la petite cuillère ? » Demanda la sorcière, ses yeux lançant des poignards.

« Euh, vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Blaise qui commençait à être mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette tension.

« Non » répondit Hermione.

« Oui » répondit Victor.

Le regard de Hermione s'assombrit encore plus, et sans la lâcher des yeux, Victor déclara tranquillement:

« Hermione et moi avons failli nous marier »

Un silence de mort accueilli cette nouvelle. Harry mit un certain temps à la percuter. Mais quand ce fut le cas, il sortit comme un cyclone de l'appartement, malgré les appels désespérés de Hermione.

« Par pitié, mais que quelqu'un les tue ! Ils vont finir par me rendre cinglé » se lamenta Drago devant la nouvelle donne.

Hermione récupéra ses affaires et sortit pour retrouver Harry, mais il était déjà loin. A partir de là, ce fut à Harry de fuir Hermione. Leurs amis respectifs se désespéraient de la situation, sans parvenir à la débloquer. Et comme la dernière fois, la tension montait petit à petit chez les deux têtes de mules.

Jusqu'à l'explosion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Il arriva au manoir Malfoy, trempait de la tête au pied à cause de la violente averse dehors. Il trouva Neville, Luna, Drago et Hermione qui discutaient avec Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago. Celle-ci s'était proposée de les aider, connaissant bien ce genre de réception. Il n'adressa aucun regard à Hermione, et salua tout le monde. La sorcière parut blessée, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'excusa et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea le visage et s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était à l'agonie depuis que Harry l'ignorait, et elle souffrait vraiment. Elle comprenait qu'il lui en veille de ne rien avoir dit. Mais son histoire avec Victor faisait parti de ces choses qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle avait bien trop souffert.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Ginny l'avait rejointe.

« Ou toi, tu as un gros chagrin d'amour » dit gentiment la rousse en s'asseyant à côté.

Hermione sourit, mais lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elles discutèrent d'autre chose, pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune. Hermione appréciait beaucoup Ginny ; elle avait un caractère entier et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr »

« Où est-ce que tu en es avec Neville ? »

Ginny rougit mais répondit quand même.

« Eh bien, j'ai complètement flashé sur lui. J'adore être avec lui, discuter. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, mais une chose précieuse, d'être réellement appréciée, écoutée. Je sais que je lui plais, mais dès que je tente quelque chose, il se ferme comme une huître. Je ne sais pas quoi faire » expliqua la rouquine.

« Je vais te poser une seule question, et je veux que tu sois franche » lui dit Hermione

Ginny acquiesça.

« C'est du sérieux pour toi, ou c'est juste un truc comme ça ? »

« C'est du sérieux, je ne joues pas » répondit Ginny en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione lui sourit alors.

« Tu dois d'abord savoir que Neville est un garçon timide. Il faut donc une approche en douceur. De plus, soyons franche, tu es une vrai bombe donc je pense que tu l'impressionne » commença la brune « Et tu dois aussi savoir que Neville a perdu la femme qu'il aimait dans un accident de voiture. Ca l'a complètement dévasté, et j'ai bien cru le perdre. Pour se protéger, il a tenu toutes les femmes qui s'intéressait à lui à distance et s'est enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire. Tu es la première qu'il laisse l'approcher… »

Ginny fut bouleversée d'entendre cela.

« Alors fais attention à lui s'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais pas supportais de le perdre, il est ma famille, comme mon sang »

Ginny lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Un nouveau lien venait de ses créer entre les deux jeune femmes, elles le sentaient.

Elles sortirent des toilettes, et allèrent rejoindre les autres, le cœur plus léger. Mais quand elles arrivèrent, elles trouvèrent Neville et Harry à deux doigts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Et le sujet de la dispute semblait être Hermione.

« De toute manière, ça ne m'étonne pas que Krum l'ait largué quand on voit le spécimen » lança Harry (_Oh je suis moche ! je suis méchante, pas belle ! j'ai vraiment honte de moi…_)

A la seconde où il prononça ces mots, Harry les regretta, et cela, avant même de voir la jeune femme. Il vit Neville se figer et regarder derrière lui. Harry se tourna et vit Ginny accompagnée de Hermione.

Hermione dont le regard s'était remplis de larmes et dans lequel il put voir une sourde douleur.

La sorcière récupéra ses affaires, salua rapidement Narcissa Malfoy en la remerciant de son accueil et sortit du manoir. Harry vit Neville se lancer à sa poursuite. Il ne broncha pas quand Luna lui décolla une gifle en lui disant sa manière de penser.

« Saches juste à titre informatif, que le mariage n'a pas eu lieu, car la veille, Hermione à trouvé Krum au lit avec l'organisatrice » lui cracha t'elle. Il la regarda partir, et sentit l'impuissance l'envahir.

« Putain Harry ! Mais tu les accumules ma parole » lança Blaise en levant les mains au ciel.

Harry ne répondit pas mais se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, hagard.

« Ah non, certainement pas » s'exclama Ron en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il l'obligea à se lever et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Tu vas remuer ton petit cul d'attrapeur et tu vas aller chez elle. Tu vas t'écraser de toutes les manières possibles et tu vas t'excuser. Tu vas la récupérer, lui dire que tu l'aimes à t'en frapper la tête contre les murs, et surtout, tu vas arrêter toutes ces conneries, parce que l'on commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de te ramasser à la petite cuillère » expliqua le roux menaçant

Blaise et Drago hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête et Narcissa sourit discrétement (la jeunesse !)

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, puis sentit une vigueur nouvelle l'envahir. Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit dehors pour transplaner.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite ; si jamais ils se reproduisent, je change de pays » déclara Drago en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère.

**Fin du flash-back 2**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Et cela faisait environ 45minutes qu'il poireauté, attendant de pouvoir rentrer. Voyant qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir, malgré ses excuses, il avait commencé à s'expliquer à travers la porte. Et il savait qu'elle l'écoutait, car il avait entendu le plancher craquer quand elle s'était approchée.

Il était en plein milieu d'une phrase, quand tout à coup, il eut une illumination. Il ferma les yeux et… transplana tout simplement dans l'appartement. Et à peine cela fut fait, qu'il reçu un énorme cousin dans la terrine.

« **COMMENT OSES TU ! C'EST DE LA VIOLATION DE DOMICILE** ! » Hurla

Hermione depuis la porte.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir qu'elle portait un shorty et un caraco en soie noire des plus charmant et plonger, qu'un autre projectile vola ; cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'un épais grimoire. Harry passa les 20minutes suivantes à éviter les obus que lui lançait la sorcière et à essuyer des insultes de son cru.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez que son intégrité physique soit bafouée et il se jeta sur la sorcière. Ils tombèrent à terre, et il l'immobilisa au sol, la bloquant avec son corps et passant ses jambes entre les siennes. Il ramena ses avant bras au niveau de sa tête et bloqua ses poignets de ses mains. Il la regarda ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses joues étaient rouges des ses efforts et de sa colère. Il sentait ses formes contre son corps, et se sentit devenir fiévreux.

« Tu n'es… tu n'es qu'un poulpe néerlandais Potter ! Snicker de pacotille ! Espèce de papier peint à fleur, de bouse de vache ! Pâle imitation d'être humain, after-shave de hard discount… (_Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, les insultes de Hermione sont lamentables _)

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, et pour le coup, Hermione se tut. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça ; presque avec faim.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne fais même pas 1m50 et que tu me rends complètement cinglé » murmura t'il d'une voix chaude.

Hermione frissonna des pieds à la tête, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

« Je ne fais pas 1m50, mais 1m55 ! Et… »

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que Harry posait férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle protesta contre sa bouche, mais se rendit bien vite. Elle répondit au baiser avec ferveur, et Harry sut qu'il était perdu. Il lâcha ses poignets pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ce fut Hermione qui demanda l'entrée de sa bouche, et il accepta en gémissant. Quand il la sentit se serrer plus fortement contre lui en passant les bras dans son dos, il fut à la limite de grogner. Sa langue vint jouer avec celle de la sorcière de manière sensuelle, et lente. Il était limite habitait par les gémissement de Hermione dans sa bouche, par sa peau contre la sienne.

Il rompit le baiser, et partit à la découverte de sa gorge ; Hermione passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux pour montrer son accord. Elle remonta les cuisses contre sa taille et le serra, comme pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'envoler. Elle passa la main sous sa chemise, et caressa le bas de son dos. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa gorge, et elle adora ça. Les mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuses. Harry caressa ses bras, ses cuisses, ses jambes. A bout de souffle, il la regarda. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de désir et de tendresse.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas pour Victor. J'ai été le dernier des connards… » Dit-il d'une voix douce en la regardant.

« Tu n'es qu'un poulpe néerlandais Harry… » Répondit Hermione. Mais elle souriait.

« Tes insultes sont vraiment lamentables tu sais « la taquina t'il.

IL vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche offusquée, mais la fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle sourit contre lui puis soupira de bonheur. Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser. Elle déposa des baisers papillons dans le cou de Harry qui ferma les yeux, le long de sa mâchoire. Elle fit courir le bout de sa langue jusqu'à son oreille et lui mordilla gentiment le lobe.

« Je te jures que tu vas payer au centuple ce que tu viens de dire »

« Quand tu veux petite lionne » répondit Harry avec un sourire ravageur, en anticipant déjà le combat à venir.

Elle échangea les positions et se mit au dessus. Harry la regarda, et la trouva aussi féline qu'il était possible. Elle le regarda avec douceur, et il eut la sensation d'être le seul homme au monde.

Ils s'observèrent en silence, à la lueur des flammes. Puis tout doucement, Harry attira Hermione à lui en la prenant par la nuque, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau pour un baiser profond.

Puis Hermione s'allongea sur le brun et mit une couverture sur eux. Harry la sentit poser sa tête sur son cœur, sur lequel elle régnait en reine incontestée, et ils s'endormirent enlacés.


	9. Confession et tarte à la crème

Chapitre VIII : Confession, tarte à la crème et sensualité

**Chapitre VIII : Confession et tarte à la crème **

Les choses s'étaient enfin arrangées entre Hermione et Harry qui à présent filaient le parfait amour, au plus grand plaisir de la santé artérielle de leurs amis. Hermione était aux anges ; pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le savourer quand bon lui semblait était une pure merveille. Harry était à elle et rien qu'à elle et elle savourait cela tous les jours.

Elle et lui avaient longuement parlé de son histoire avec Victor ; Hermione et le bulgare s'étaient rencontrés trois ans en arrière. Il avait pénétré dans sa boutique comme si il avait la mort au trousse et s'était caché derrière les étagères pour échapper à son fan club féminin de Chicago. Hermione l'avait couvert quand la présidente du club était entrée pour lui demander si elle l'avait vu. Elle lui avait alors indiqué une mauvaise direction et l'orage était passé.

Quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ils avaient eu un vrai coup de foudre et Hermione avait connu son premier amour. Ils avaient commencés à se fréquenter, en secret à cause de la médiatisation dont Victor était l'objet et que Hermione ne souhaitait pas faire la une de la presse à scandale. La sorcière n'en revenait pas qu'il soit avec elle alors qu'il pouvait toutes les avoir, d'autant plus qu'elle savait par Luna qui raffolait de la presse people, que c'était un vrai Casanova. Quand au bulgare, il en était fou, il aimait tout en elle et la couvrait de présent et d'attention. Puis un an après leur rencontre, jour pour jour, Victor l'avait demandé en mariage dans sa librairie. Hermione en avait pleuré de joie et lui avait dit oui tout de suite. Puis tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Victor avait décrété que sa future femme méritait un mariage de princesse et avait engagé les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Et parmi eux, se trouvait Brigitte Dupont, l'organisatrice qui supervisait tout de A à Z ; une blonde sculpturale qui faisait pendre la langue des hommes comme le loup de Tex Avery.

Hermione n'avait rien vu venir ; elle avait pensé que la réserve de Victor à son encontre depuis quelque temps était due au stress du mariage. Elle avait une telle confiance en lui que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer le spectacle qu'elle surprit ce soir là. Nous étions la veille au soir du mariage, et la jeune femme venait d'enterrer sa vie de jeune fille entre copines. Elle était un peu (beaucoup…) pompette, et sentant une certaine audace la prendre, s'était rendue chez Victor, afin de lui faire un petit coucou et plus si affinités avant le jour J, et s'était rendu à son appartement en Bulgarie. Et quand elle était arrivée dans la chambre, elle l'avait trouvé assis au bord du lit nu, Brigitte entre ses jambes et aussi nue que lui, en pleine fellation (ce qui expliquait sa réaction face à Harry et Cho). L'attrapeur avait une main dans le dos de la blonde pour la caresser et l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux. Hermione avait assisté à cela, complètement paralysée par la douleur et le dégoût. Puis Victor avait joui dans la bouche de la jeune femme en un grand cri rauque, et après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, avait vu Hermione. Ses yeux assombris s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Se réveillant, Hermione avait fui et s'était rendu dans un état second chez Neville.

Quand il l'avait vu arrivé, le sorcier avait paniqué tant elle était effondrée. IL s'était rendu chez Luna avec Hermione dans les bras. Ce n'est que le matin alors que le soleil se levait qu'ils avaient pu la calmer. Mas malgré la douleur, la tristesse, la honte et tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la haine qui surpassait le reste ; à tel point qu'à son réveil, elle s'était rendue à l'église où avait lieu la cérémonie et ou l'attendait le sorcier, espérant secrètement (et naïvement) qu'elle viendrait. Et là devant tout le monde, elle avait soumis Victor à un _Impero_ informulé et sans baguette (_parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle aie de soucis avec la justice et aussi parce que c'est la meilleure _) si puissant, qu'il lui avait tout déballé sans le moindre problème. Hermione et toute l'assistance avait ainsi découvert que Victor couchait avec l'organisatrice pratiquement depuis le premier jour. Il n'avait pu lui résister, malgré la fidélité exemplaire dont il avait fait preuve depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, fidélité surprenante quand on connaissait son passé de tombeur

A la fin de sa confession, Hermione était dévastée. Victor l'avait supplié de le pardonner, se mettant à genoux devant tout le monde et pleurant (_niark, niark, vraiment VIVE MOI _). Mais Hermione était partie sans un regard en arrière. L'affaire avait été étouffée, afin de ne pas causer de tort à Victor. Certains journaux avaient même fait passer Hermione pour une garçe, mais cela concernait surtout la presse bulgare, donc cela n'atteignit pas la jeune femme. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis ce jour tragique. (_Oh mais je suis vraiment moche quand même, j'ai honte, j'ai honte si vous saviez… mais pas tellement en fait _)

Cette histoire l'avait profondément blessé et sans ses deux meilleurs amis, son grand-père et l'association, elle n'aurait jamais pu remonter la pente.

Après qu'elle lui ait raconté ça, Harry avait eu envie de tuer Victor. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonné à l'attrapeur tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas comment alors qu'il avait une telle femme à ses côtés, il avait pu tout foutre en l'air. Mais cela lui avait permit de mieux comprendre pourquoi Hermione avait refoulé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il n'en avait été que plus amoureux, se jurant de faire tout ce qui était en se pouvoir pour la protéger. Maintenant qu'elle était toute à lui, il ne se lassait plus de se réveiller à ses côtés les matins, de l'embrasser en la plaquant fougueusement contre l'une des étagères de sa librairie, les joutes verbales dont elle seule avait le secret, et ce don qu'elle avait de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote et de de se faire pardonner d'un regard.

Le fait qu'elle lui raconte cela avait signé un nouveau tournant dans leur histoire. En lui racontant tout, elle lui avait montré qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il avait donc fait la même chose en lui parlant de sa relation chaotique avec Cho. Il lui avait expliqué sa rencontre arrangé par leurs deux agents pour un coup publicitaire. Comment il avait été tout de suite attiré par l'asiatique. Il formait le couple le plus glamour de la haute société sorcière et de la jet-set. Mais la réalité était beaucoup moins reluisante. Harry était réellement tombé de la sorcière et avait fermé les yeux sur ses nombreux écarts de conduite, alors qu'elle le manipulait comme un pantin. Pire, il s'était brouillé avec ses meilleurs amis et sa famille quand celle-ci avait voulu lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Leur relation était une catastrophe, ils passaient le temps à se disputer et à se jeter les pires horreurs à la figure.

Puis il avait finit par se réveiller et avait quitté la jeune sorcière après l'infidélité de trop. Il s'était ressourcé auprès de sa famille et de ses potes qui lui avaient ouvert grand les bras. Mais Cho qui n'était pas décidé à laisser filer un aussi beau parti, avait monté une abjecte machination et était revenue auprès de Harry lui disant qu'elle attendait son enfant ; Harry s'était alors retrouvé contraint de l'épouser, la jeune femme lui ayant prouvé qu'il s'agissait bien du sien. Mais refusant que son filleul soit obligé de passer le reste de sa vie avec une telle femme, Sirius avait organisé un grand dîner, faisant patte de velours avec l'asiatique… Car il avait glissé du véritaserum dans son verre. Et la chinoise avait alors expliqué qu'après le mariage, elle se saurait fait avorté et aurait fait croire à une fausse couche. Elle avait aussi expliqué que l'enfant n'était pas de Harry et que les preuves qu'elle lui avait montrées étaient des fausses. Comme de bien entendu, Harry l'avait foutu dehors en lui disant bien que si jamais elle se montrait devant lui à nouveau, elle verrait de quoi un Potter est capable (_je n'ai aucune morale, je suis sans conscience, sans âme, sans cœur ! je suis vilaine oulala, comment c'est pas bien… Mais quel pied d'écrire de telles horreurs_)

En racontant chacun leur passé, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de le laisser derrière, et de ne plus laisser les fantômes venir se mettre entre eux.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mai tirait à sa fin, et juin arrivait à grand pas. Hermione et tout les autres avaient mis les bouchées doubles ; la soirée de vente aux enchères arrivaient à grand pas, puisque prévue dans une semaine, vendredi soir exactement. Ils fallaient donc tout mettre en place. Dès lundi, Hermione débarqua au manoir de Sirius et commença le travail, avec l'aide de Luna, Lily Potter la mère de Harry, de Estelle la femme de Sirius, de Nymphodora la femme de Remus de Narcissa Malfoy et de Molly Weasley. Les jours passaient et la salle de réception des Black prenait des allures de conte de fée. Hermione était partout à la fois, s'occupant de la sonorisation, des lumières, des fleurs, des meubles… Elle aurait arraché ses cheveux à cause des petits détails si Harry n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir.

Il venait la rejoindre dès qu'il le pouvait. Et dès qu'il était près d'elle, elle se sentait mieux ; toujours stressée, mais mieux. Harry s'affichait publiquement avec elle et ne cachait à personne ce qu'il y avait entre eux. IL avait débarqué un jour alors que la jeune femme parlait avec ses parents et Sirius avec lesquels elle s'entendait merveilleusement, l'avait plaqué contre lui et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche sans se soucier des gens autours et de ses protestions, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur relation. Quand il l'avait lâché, Hermione ne savait plus où elle habitait.

« Oh crois moi beau gosse, tu vas me le payer » avait t'elle lancé avec un petit air sévère quand elle avait atterri.

« J'en tremble déjà d'impatience »avait répondu Harry avec un regard de prédateur.

S'en était suivis un interrogatoire en règle par Remus son oncle, Sirius et James le soir même, suivis bien évidemment d'une cuite pour fêter ça et un dîner tranquille de femme à femme pour Lily et Hermione. Puis Hermione avait fait la connaissance du clan au graned complet de Harry.

Lily était en train d'observer depuis le balcon, Hermione qui se chamaillait avec Harry dans le jardin des Black. Nous étions jeudi, et tout le monde était venu mettre la main à la patte pour que tout soit prêt pour demain. La rousse observait le visage de son fils, les yeux qu'ils posaient sur la brunette, son sourire. Et elle voyait la manière dont Hermione le regardait, et ça comblait son cœur de mère.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et des mains se lier sur son ventre, alors qu'une bouche chaude picorait son cou de petits baisers. Elle ferma les yeux, passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son mari et sourit de bonheur.

« James, regarde comme ton fils est beau » lui dit-elle en observant le couple tendrement.

Elle sentit le brun resserrait son étreinte et s'abandonna totalement.

« Tu n'es qu'un bulbe de tulipe Harry ! Une boîte de cassoulet et même pas du William Saurin en plus » s'exclama Hermione avant d'aller bouder ailleurs.

James vit son fils partir dans un grand fou rire et Hermione se jeter sur lui pour qu'il se taise _nom d'une cornemuse_.

« Elle me plaît beaucoup à moi. Au moins, il ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec un tel numéro. Et puis elle me rappelle un peu toi ; sauf que toi, pour me faire taire, tu me mettais des claques. Sa méthode à elle est beaucoup plus drôle, et surtout moins douloureuse » lança James en souriant devant les insultes de Hermione qui ne faisait que faire rire Harry encore plus.

Ils les regardèrent alors que Hermione mettait à terre Harry on ne sait trop comment et qu'elle lui donnait des coups à tout va de ses petits poings, à califourchon sur lui.

« Mais arrête de rire espèce de pudding gluant »

Harry explosa de rire à en pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il en avait mal aux côtes. Alors pour le faire taire, Hermione se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le rire de Harry mourut dans sa gorge et il répondit avec cœur au baiser. Puis Hermione cessa brusquement le baiser, se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas digne.

« Mais…euh » lança Harry en la regardant s'éloigner tout penaud.

« La prochaine tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de médire sur Laurent Ripart ! C'est blasphématoire, sacrilège, même ! (_Je rappelle que c'est le nom de son sac à dos Winnie l'Ourson, donc c'est très grave comme situation_) »

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau et Harry se dépêcha de la rattraper. Il la tourna face à lui et vit qu'elle lui souriait. Un de ses sourires innocent et plein de candeur qu'il adorait. Il passa une main sur sa joue et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Hermione passa les mains dans son cou et s'accrocha à lui. Harry la serra fort contre lui et la souleva pour approfondir le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la serra fort dans ses bras, le menton sur sa tête et les yeux fermés de sentir Hermione qui s'abandonnait contre lui et la chaleur qui se dégageait d'eux.

Ils rentrèrent finalement main dans la main.

Lily se tourna alors vers James.

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Je pense que l'on vient de la trouver.. »

« Qui donc ? » demanda James même si il se doutait de la réponse.

« La future Madame Harry Potter »

James regarda son fils qui tenait Hermione contre lui alors qu'ils discutaient avec Luna, Drago et Blaise.

« Et ben ça va déménager » dit le brun avec justesse.

« Oh oui mon amour, oh que oui. Et c'est ça qui est fantastique » dit Lily en caressant ses cheveux.

Et l'attirant à elle, elle lui donna un baiser profond.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Hummmmmmmmm ! Vos gaufres sont super trop fantastique Madame Black » lança Luna.

Ils étaient tous attablés dans la cuisine de Sirius, prenant un repos et un goûter bien mérité. Estelle avait fait des gaufres et d'autres douceurs, et chacun les mangeaient goulûment, assaisonnés selon sa préférence.

Hermione qui était en train de se servir une gaufre au nutella et à la chantilly avisa Drago en face d'elle. Elle eut alors une **vilaine**, mais alors **très vilaine** idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle rencontra le regard de Luna qui était juste à côté d'elle, et la blonde eut un magnifique sourire en voyant la lueur bien particulière dans les yeux de la brunette ; celle des conneries, des **grosses** conneries.

Hermione se leva et alla du côté de Drago le plus naturellement du monde. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et sentit sa gaufre. Elle recommença, en faisant une petite moue.

« Drago ? » demanda t'elle.

« Oui tigresse ? » répondit le blond.

« Je trouve que ma gaufre à une drôle d'odeur » dit-elle innocemment.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, à des kilomètres de l'idée foireuse.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Regarde » dit Hermione toujours aussi innocemment.

Drago en preux chevalier s'avança et pencha son nez aristocratique de la denrée.

« Non, je ne sens rien de particulier ? » dit-il en le regardant.

« Tu es sûr ? »Demanda Hermione avec une infinie candeur.

Drago pencha de nouveau son nez et… **SPLATCHHHHHHHHHH** ! Il se retrouva avec une gaufre écrasait en plein milieu de son angélique terrine, étouffant à moitié à cause du nutella qui obstruait ses narines.

Hermione explosa de rire, de même que Luna qui avait suivi depuis le début. Quand les autres s'en rendirent compte, ils explosèrent de rire, surtout devant la tête médusée de Drago. Puis il regarda Hermione et un sourire dangereux apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Rooooh, c'était une petite boutade Drago, ne le prend pas mal ! » Lança Hermione en le voyant arrivé vers elle, tenant une gaufre menaçante pleine de confiture de lait dans sa main.

Elle alla se cacher derrière Harry, qui la protégea de son corps tel un bouclier scintillant.

« Si tu tiens à te reproduire Drago, n'y penses même pas » lança Harry qui connaissait bien son ami pour savoir qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Le brun vit le sorcier baissait lentement son arme… avant de la relever et d'aller l'écraser sur la figure de Luna. Hermione poussa un cri étouffé et Drago afficha un air triomphant.

« Ca, c'est pour ne rien m'avoir dit » dit-il en guise d'explication.

Luna s'empara ni une ni deux de la bouteille de chantilly et en aspergea Drago. Mais la crème ricocha sur Harry. Hermione éclata de rire en le regardant et une lueur dangereuse apparut dans les yeux du brun. Par instinct de survie, Hermione recula doucement en la voyant.

« Ah ouai ? » demanda t'il.

Il s'empara alors d'une tartelette à la framboise et la jeta sur elle. Mais ayant vu le coup venir, elle se baissa, et la tarte alla s'écraser dans les cheveux…. De Sirius.

« Tu es mort gamin » lança son parrain en s'emparant d'une cuillère de mousse au chocolat qu'il catapulta en direction de Harry et qui alla s'écraser sur Blaise.

A partir de là, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les choses déraillèrent complètement ! La cuisine se transforma en gigantomachie, avec les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Estelle avait été scandalisée que la cuisine qu'elle avait préparée avec amour soit ainsi utilisée car je cite « **c'est de la barbarie** ! », mais quand son adorable mari lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle visait aussi bien qu'un scroutt à pétard ivre et visuellement diminué, elle s'était lancée dans la bataille avec ferveur. Et tout y passa ; viennoiserie, confiture, mousse, crème anglaise, tartelette, crêpe, gaufre. Et le tout se corsa quand la magie fut utilisée

Les filles poussèrent un hurlement de victoire quand elles entendirent les cris indignés de James qui venait de se prendre des œufs sur le crâne.

A un moment, Hermione avisa Harry dans son coin et décida de frapper fort. Avec un sourire sadique, elle fit apparaître une **ENORME** tarte à la crème et s'approcha comme un félin. Elle patienta, se mit en position et quand l'opportunité se présenta….

« Harry ! » cria t'elle.

Dans un automatisme, Harry se retourna et vit une monstrueuse tarte à la crème arrivé sur lui. Ses réflexes d'attrapeurs lui sauvèrent encore une fois la vie et il se baissa vif comme l'éclair, sans voir la personne qui venait d'arriver derrière lui et qui se prit la tarte en plein dans le groin.

Le silence tomba brusquement dans la cuisine et tout le monde se figea. Harry se retourna et son cœur arrêta de battre…

Car devant lui, respirant l'aristocratie la plus élevée, la classe et le flegme, ses longs cheveux blonds platines retenus dans un catogan en cuir et sa canne en forme de serpent dans la main, se tenait Lucius Malfoy…. Une tarte à la crème dans la tronche et sur ses vêtements hors de prix.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux remplis d'horreur. La sorcière s'approcha de Lucius comme un condamné de sa potence. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle venait de rétrécir de 10 bon centimètres tant elle se tassait sur elle-même pour disparaître.

Hermione était mortifiée ; elle avait déjà rencontré Lucius Malfoy à plusieurs reprises et le seul mot qu'elle trouvait pour le définir était « solennel ». Il incarnait le sang-froid et la maîtrise de soi, et jamais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage impassible ou dans ses yeux inexpressifs.

« Oh Mr Malfoy… Twinky Winky tout puissant. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, c'est un malentendu, je vous assure » couina Hermione en enlevant délicatement la crème du visage du sorcier et en secouant les mains pour la jeter par terre.

« A ma décharge, sachez que les œufs contenus dans cette crème sont excellents pour les cheveux, donc c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien… » Continua t'elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus, son visage se décomposant à chaque seconde.

Elle sortit un mouchoir à l'effigie de Bob l'éponge et essuya le visage de Lucius, qui ne laissait voir aucune émotion. Puis ses yeux gris se posèrent sur lui et elle voulut aller se cacher dans le noyau de la terre. Sirius, Remus et James se retenaient difficilement de ne pas rire, mais étaient secouer de petits spasmes montrant clairement leur état.

« Et je tiens aussi à vous rappelez que les sorts impardonnables sont punis de la prison à vie à Askaban. Alors ne m' avada kedavriser pas s'il vous plaît » termina t'elle d'une toute petite, petite voie.

Lucius la regarda de toute sa hauteur de sang-pur. Il ramassa avec grâce la tarte tueuse tombée à terre et posa de nouveau son regard sur Hermione.

« Je crois Mademoiselle Granger, qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire » dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Un couinement de souris lui répondit, et alors qu'elle pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, Hermione vit Lucius Malfoy, _**oui**_, je dis bien Lucius Malfoy, envoyait la tarte du ratatinage express sur soi…. Dans les jolies figures de Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin, puisqu'il l'avait dupliqué par un sort.

« On ne rie pas impunément d'un Malfoy, sans en payer le prix » expliqua simplement Lucius devant leur tête ahurit, en les regardant avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh la vache, comment c'est trop puissant ! » s'extasia Hermione qui avait récupéré sa taille normale.

Elle se tourna vers Lucius et lança :

« Je vous prends dans mon équipe »

« A la seule condition que nous gagnions » répondit le sorcier.

« Y'a intérêt que l'on gagne » déclara Hermione avec un sourire de gamine.

Elle attrapa le sorcier, le mit à l'abri et lui donna des munitions (mousse et gaufre pour se chauffer), et la partie reprit de plus belle.

_Bon je sais, Lucius Malfoy qui participe à une bataille de bouffe, c'est impensable lol ! Mais il faut savoir que dans cette histoire, Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Il n'est donc pas la pourriture du bouquin. De plus, même si il est toujours attaché à la pureté de sang, l'honneur et tout le tralala barbe à papa, lui et son fils ne sont pas aussi infect que dans les livres, bien qu'ayant toujours leurs manies et leurs petits caractères d'emmerdeur _


	10. La vente aux enchères

**Chapitre IX : La vente aux enchères**

Ca y est nous y étions ! Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Telle une déesse flottant sur les eaux, Hermione apparut dans sa magnifique robe blanche au bras de son grand-père. Elle marcha sur le tapis jonché de pétales de roses rouges venant du Maroc (_oui du Maroc, parfaitement !? Ca gêne quelqu'un que je précise ce genre de détail ? Faite pas chier, ou je précise aussi le nom de l'espèce et toutes les caractéristiques. Je suis une ouf moi, vous savez même pas…Oui, je reprend pardon , juste un moment d'égarement _) et se dirigea vers l'autel ou Harry l'attendait, les yeux brillant de bonheur. Puis il s'envolèrent sur le tapis d'Aladdin en chantant « ce rêve bleu » Les oiseaux firent cuicui dans le ciel, la guerre à travers le monde cessa, les carottes poussèrent dans les jardins, les impôt furent abolis par la loi, les licornes mangèrent des salades sautillant gaiement avec le roi des lapins nains Napoléon et ses sujets les hamsters et les perruches, les gens n'étaient qu'amour…

Comment ça il faut que j'arrête de sniffer de l'éther ? Bon d'accord, je me suis peut-être laissée emporté par un élan lyrique, mais la connerie n'a jamais tuer personne (_parce qui c'était le cas, mais dans quel état je serais moi…_)

Les choses se passèrent un peu différemment…

Le matin du fameux vendredi ou devait avoir lieu la soirée, Harry était dans un rêve délicieux, le mettant en scène avec une certaine petite brune, tout nus, faisant des choses que la bonne éducation m'empêche de raconter( _attendez le chapitre XI, je le dirais à ce moment _)…

Donc, je vous laisse imaginer sa frustration quand il fut réveiller de manière, il faut le dire, peu délicate, par un traversin en plein dans la tronche et une voix hystérique prophétisant la fin du monde si il ne bougeait pas son (joli) petit cul.

Après moult coups, hurlements et supplications, Monsieur Potter décida finalement de lever son précieux séant de son lit, d'aller se laver et de s'habiller. Quand tout cela fut fait, il trouva une Hermione au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, de la rupture d'anévrisme et de la dépression nerveuse, les trois en même temps, marmonnant toute seule et se rongeant les ongles des mains, alors qu'elle n'en avait plus depuis la veille.

Monsieur Potter, avec sa diplomatie d'homme, la regarda avec tendresse mais aussi moquerie et sortit :

« Relax ma pucinette (_elle est toute petite, donc c'est une petite puce_), c'est juste une soirée, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat »

Hermione le regarda alors d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-à-tuer-la-Mort-elle-même, qui lui fit penser que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à dire vu son état d'anxiété relativement avancé. Les 15 minutes suivantes furent consacrés à la démolition de Mr Potter, aussi bien physiquement que verbalement. Une possibilité de castration à la pince à spaghetti même fut évoquée à un moment. Cependant, son bon cœur lui dit qu'il fallait venir en aide à la pauvre créature qui lui servait de petite amie, et surtout, que si elle continuait, elle finirait par avoir une extinction de voix (et Mr Potter, il faut l'avouer, considéra cette option avantageuse pendant quelques secondes).

Il s'approcha alors de la mini tornade brune, la prit par les hanches, la souleva du sol et l'embrassa sauvagement, la faisant taire à la seconde. Emportait par la passion il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et chercha sa langue. Les mains de la jeune femme se firent taquines et passèrent sous la chemise de son homme qui n'était pas fermée, pour caresser son dos. Puis elle rompit le baiser et ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à sa nuque. Le sorcier eut un grognement quand elle lécha calmement son épaule, et suçota la peau sensible de sa clavicule. Harry lui fit enrouler les jambes autour de sa taille et traça des chemins de feu sur sa gorge du bout de la langue. Il la serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui, et Hermione sentit son érection contre son ventre ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Elle le regarda et rougit comme une tomate. Harry eut un sourire diabolique et l'embrassa comme un fou, les mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt de Mulan. Ils se calmèrent petit à petit, mais continuèrent à prodiguer de douces caresses à l'autre, pour lui montrer son affection. Harry regarda Hermione et vit que quelques larmes coulaient. Cela lui brisa le cœur.

« J'ai si peur Harry. Si peur que cette soirée soit un fiasco, que je n'arrive pas à sauver l'association… » Expliqua t'elle d'une petite voie.

Harry sécha ses larmes du pouce et la regarda avec amour.

« Tout se passera bien Hermione, j'en suis sûr. Nous avons tous travaillé comme des malades et ça sera fantastique, crois moi ! On va y arriver….Ensemble » déclara le sorcier.

Hermione lui fit un sourire de petite souris (_une souris ne sourit pas, je sais, mais chez moi, si ! et en plus elle fait des claquettes et elle peut-être prix Nobel de physique ! na !_) et fit oui de la tête en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, son petit tic à elle. Elle approcha Harry d'elle et l'embrassa ; ce baiser lui fit l'effet d'être aussi léger qu'une plume.

Puis ils se séparèrent, Hermione déclarant qu'elle devait aller au manoir des Black pour la dernière ligne droite.

Harry la regarda partir, désir et amour dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis disparut. Puis sentant son pantalon légèrement étroit, il déclara :

« J'ai besoin d'une douche froide moi ! »

Et il se précipita dans sa salle de bain.

La salle de réception du Manoir des Black était noire de monde. Les serveurs allaient d'invité en invité, présentant amuses gueules et cocktails. La salle était somptueuse. Des bougies et des étoiles blanches et noires flottaient dans les airs. Des dizaines de petites tables étaient réparties partout. La couleur des couverts s'adaptait au costume de l'invité, devenant noirs ou blancs. La plus grande table se trouvait au centre et rassemblait toute la nouvelle bande. Les invités rivalisaient d'élégance dans leurs costumes. Les plus belles étoffes, les plus beaux masques, les plus riches accessoires. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était la crème de la crème qui se trouvait ici.

Harry discutait avec Neville et Ginny, et Drago et Luna qui étaient venus ensemble. Le blond tenait la sorcière d'un bras possessif et lançait des regards meurtriers à tous les hommes qui la regardaient de trop près. Elle portait une robe noire, dénudée dans le dos, révélant une guirlande de fleurs tatoué dans le creux de ses reins. Largement fendue sur les côtés elle dévoilait des jambes agréables. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés dans son dos et elle avait maquillé ses yeux et ses lèvres légèrement. Le blond avait failli en tomber par terre ; heureusement qu'il savait se contrôler et ne rien laisser voir, sinon il l'aurait prise à l'instant. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, tout simplement. A son regard rêveur, aux danses juste pour lui, aux ballades main dans la mains dans ses rues à elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tenait sincèrement à quelqu'un. Et même si il n'était pas encore près à le dire, il le lui montrait suffisamment par ses gestes et ses regards. Il glissa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et sourit contre la peau en sentant Luna caresser ses cheveux.

Harry observa le blond et sourit, heureux pour lui. Il faut dire que l'oiseau n'était pas simple, et que Luna était exactement le genre de femme qui lui fallait ; douce et tendre, rêveuse et honnête, un peu fêlée et avec son caractère, elle réussirait à le calmer quand il s'emporterait, à le mettre à confiance et lui faire sentir qu'il comptait et surtout à lui tenir tête à lui et à son caractère de cochon.

Son regard se porta alors sur Neville et Ginny qui se tenait la main. Il avait eu un topo par Luna et Hermione et il savait que les deux sorciers avançaient tout en douceur, allant à leur rythme pour se découvrir. Neville serait parfait pour Ginny ; il lui apporterait la sécurité, la stabilité et l'affection dont elle avait besoin et elle, l'énergie, le caractère et une certaine sensualité.

Le brun vit arriver Blaise et Ron avec leurs cavalières, et regarda encore une fois sa montre.

« Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda t'il pour la centième fois.

« La dernière fois qu'on la vu Ginny et moi, elle se tâtait pour savoir si elle se montrait ou si elle achetait un âne et se réfugiait en Ouzbékistan pour élever des chèvres » répondit Luna en lui souriant.

Hermione n'était pas loin de l'entrée de la salle, avec l'envie de vomir, devant tout ce monde. Elle vit Harry et les autres dans un coin, qui discutaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris à moi d'avoir cette idée. Je n'aurais pas pu aller braquer une banque comme tout le monde ? » Demanda t'elle à voix haute.

« Allons, allons ma dragée ! Nous y avions pensé mais nous avions estimé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée à cause des horribles masques de George Bush et de Hulk que nous aurions du revêtir » lança une voix derrière elle. (_A votre avis, qui est le plus moche et le plus dangereux ? Hulk ou Bush…. Par Pipo et Chifono, en voilà une question épineuse…_)

Hermione se retourna et son visage s'illumina en voyant le sourire bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Grand-père » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le mage blanc la réceptionna sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

« Que se passe t'il ma dragée chérie ? » demanda Dumbledore en la regardant de ses yeux bleu pénétrant.

« Je veux pas y aller » répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Ils vont me manger toute crue. Et puis je ressemble à un pingouin dans cette robe, on dirait vraiment une fille » expliqua la sorcière.

« Quoi Hermione Granger, aurait peur? »

« Oui » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« Alors voyons voir ; à l'âge de 17ans, tu maîtrisais le sort d'appel du bouclier de protection ancestral sans baguettes, alors que les plus grand sorcier du monde mettent dans années pour y parvenir avec baguettes. Tu as réussis à te relever d'un amour qui a failli te détruire. Tu as monté une association pour aider des enfants à qui tout le monde avait tourné le dos, tu les as aidé comme personne et tu as organisé cette réception pour que cela continue. Et par-dessus tout, tu as réussi à me faire à moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, limiter ma consommation de chocogrenouilles quotidienne. J'en viens donc à la conclusion que tes craintes sont infondées. » Énonça le mage avec calme.

« Toi, tu t'es encore shouté aux bonbons» lança Hermione en souriant, mais touchée par les paroles de son grand-père.

« Pas plus que d'habitude ».

Hermione le regarda et il se plongea dans son regard chocolat qui lui rappelait tellement celui de sa mère, Alexandra.

« Ils vont tous être à tes pieds ma dragée ! Alors rentre là-dedans et montre leur ce dont est capable une Granger-Dumbledore »

Hermione la regarda et lui fit un de ses beaux sourires. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur sa joue barbue. Puis elle se détacha de lui, prit une profonde inspiration et avança vers l'entrée de la salle. Mais avant d'y pénétrer, elle se retourna vers Albus.

« Tu as hérité de la grâce et de la beauté de ta mère... » Dit-il avec un amour infini.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil, et après avoir relever la tête et bomber le torse, entra d'une démarche légère mais décidée dans l'arène.

« Et tu as aussi hérité du courage et de la force de ton père, mon Hermione » dit-il pour lui-même quand elle eut disparue.

Il entra alors à son tour, et alla vers quelques connaissances.

Drago, Ron, Blaise, Neville et Harry discutait férocement de quidditch au plus grand désespoir de leurs cavalières, quand le roux cessa la phrase qu'il avait commencée et que sa mâchoire tomba. Puis ce fut au tour de Drago, Neville et Blaise. Un immense sourire satisfait éclaira le visage Ginny et Luna, pour le travail accomplit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda Harry.

Mais il comprit en voyant Hermione arriver vers lui. Elle portait une robe avec de fines bretelles, en satin blanc et épousant son corps à la perfection, dont la traîne tenait dans sa main et qui se fermait dans le dos par les lacets argentés. Ses cheveux tenaient dans un chignon bas lâche, des mèches folles et ondulées encadraient son visage et ils étaient parsemés de paillettes dorées. Elle avait surligné ses yeux d'un trait noir à la manière d'une égyptienne et mit du mascara sur ses cils. Ses lèvres brillaient d'une couleur framboise à croquer. Elle marchait avec élégance, dans des chaussures argentée dont les talons lui faisaient gagnés 10 bons centimètres. La seule chose à son cou était un collier en argent où pendait une petite fée, cadeau de Neville pour ses 20 ans.

Elle arriva devant Harry et lui sourit, timide. Elle était splendide. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant. Chocolat contre émeraude, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Désir, amour, tendresse, joie, fierté tellement de chose se mélangeait dans leurs yeux, leurs cœurs, leurs âmes.

Harry s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent. Il posa une de ses mains puissantes sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts.

« Tu es magnifique » dit-il dans un souffle en la regardant intensément.

« Avec une telle robe, n'importe qui peut devenir magnifique » répondit Hermione en souriant taquine.

« Je ne parlais pas de la robe, mais de toi. C'est toi qui es magnifique de beauté Hermione Granger. Toi et uniquement toi » expliqua Harry, ses yeux verts ne la lâchant pas. (_Et tralalala, barbe à papa…_)

Hermione fut touchée au plus profond d'elle-même en entendant ses mots.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envi de t'embrasser à cet instant » dit le brun en la dévorant du regard.

« Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas, pas ce soir en tout cas »

Hermione et Harry avaient en effet décidé, que le temps de la soirée ils feraient comme si le jeune homme était toujours célibataire, pour que l'illusion soit gardée. Les femmes seraient plus enclines à faire monter les enchères en espérant qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre elles et le bel attrapeur.

Harry poussa un soupir de frustration, et la prit par la taille pour l'amener vers les autres. Hermione se transforma en homard face à tous les compliments qu'elle reçue.

«Drago, fermes la bouche, tu baves et ce n'est pas très bon pour mon image de marque » lança Luna en lui souriant.

Drago s'exécuta et la regarda, avec un petit air narquois.

« Quoi ? Pas de crises de larmes, de cris indignés, de piétinements de dépit et de jalousie parce que j'ai osé regarder une autre femme ? » Dit-il en passant les deux bras autour de sa taille, posant ses mains dans les creux de ses reins qu'il toucha du bout des doigts.

Luna passa les mains dans ses cheveux et posa sur lui un regard où il lut quelque chose d'extrême doux, qui le remua et fut un déclic pour lui.

« C'est normal que tu trouve ma sœur magnifique, parce qu'elle l'est » dit Luna en le regardant.

Elle regarda Hermione qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle reporta son attention sur le blond qui la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« Je t'aime » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Je sais. Et c'est tout à fait normal, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon beau démon blond » répondit la sorcière avec un petit air coquin.

Drago l'attira à lui pour le baiser le plus profond qu'il n'avait jamais donné. Puis ils se séparèrent quand Ron fit remarquer que la pornographie n'était pas requise ce soir.

« Sinon, moi aussi je t'aime » dit Luna en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

« Je sais. Et c'est tout à fait normal, ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite bohémienne blonde » répondit le blond en la reprenant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter puis allèrent s'asseoir, le gens allant s'installer alors que le repas allait commencer. Puis dans toute sa splendeur, Albus Dumbledore s'avança sur la scène, en tant que maître de cérémonie. Il rencontra le regard de Neville, Luna et Hermione et leur fit un petit clin d'œil qu'ils lui rendirent.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue à cette vente aux enchères au profit de l'association _La_ _Dragée à la Citronnelle_. Je ne vous importunerez pas par un long discours barbant, donc je vous souhaites à tous une agréable soirée et que le meilleur gagne »

Dumbledore leva son verre à champagne et tout les gens de la salle en firent de même. Les plats apparurent, et depuis son pupitre où il annonça le premier lot, à savoir un dîner avec Frédériqua Jonshon, une séduisante et brillante avocate sorcière de 24ans, la vente aux enchères commença.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« J'ai toujours su que je déclenchait des torrents de passions et de désir parmi la gente féminine, mais ce soir, c'en était presque gênant ! Elles me voulait toutes, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête » lança Sirius d'un air dégagé alors qu'il était attablé avec le reste du groupe.

Cette remarque lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa femme Estelle et un regard « moi je vais te recadrer les idées, tu vas vite comprendre mon toutou ! »

En effet, Sirius était passé en tant que lot, tout comme James, Ron, Blaise et Drago, et il avait suscité un vif enthousiasme, qui avait mis à mal les nerfs de son adorable femme. Lily aussi de son côté, avait du agrippé la table en voyant son mari dévoré du regard par plusieurs trentenaires en mal d'amour et par le numéro de paon de celui-ci, qui était tout fier de lui d'avoir son petit effet.

Quand cela avait été le tour de Drago, Hermione avait gentiment ricané de Luna qui marmonnait les pires tortures à la première qui faisaient un geste de travers. Blaise et Ron avaient aussi fait des ravages. La soirée était bien avancée maintenant, et les desserts allaient bientôt arrivés, de même que le clou du spectacle ; c'est-à-dire le beau, le grand, le riche, le sexy, l'intelligent, le torride (_vous avez compris le truc quoi…_) Harry Potter. Une excitation pouvait se faire sentir dans la salle et en particulier parmi la gente féminine. Les jeunes comme les plus mûres. Harry s'était retiré dans les coulisses, mal à l'aise face aux nombreux regards de convoitise dont il était l'objet. Il fut alors abordé par Albus Dumbledore en personne, son ancien directeur, pour qui il éprouvé un grande admiration et beaucoup de respect et celui-ci l'avait détendu en discutant tranquillement.

« Ou allez-vous Hermione ? » demanda Lily en la voyant se lever.

« Je vais voir Harry, il ne semblait pas très emballé le pauvre » répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

La rouquine lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione s'éloigna, impatiente de retrouver son homme.

Elle ne remarqua pas les nombreux regard appréciateurs qu'elle suscita ; et en particulier celui d'un certain attrapeur bulgare, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux de la soirée, et qui était hypnotisé par elle.


	11. Potter versus Krum

**Chapitre X : Potter versus Krum**

« Eh beau gosse ! »Lança Hermione en arrivant dans les coulisses et en trouvant Harry.

En la voyant arriver, le brun alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra et s'enivra de son parfum citron- thé vert si familier à présent. Hermione lui sourit et prenant son visage dans ses mains, elle l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda la sorcière en caressant son visage.

« Comme un morceau de viande au milieu d'une horde de harpies affamées. Mal barré » répondit le sorcier.

Hermione le regarda compatissante et ébouriffa ses cheveux corbeau.

« Vois ça du bon côté. Quand tu seras vieux, chauve et bedonnant, tu pourras raconter que à ton époque, tu étais l'homme le plus convoité d'Angleterre et qu'elles en voulaient toutes à ton corps musclé et viril » le taquina Hermione, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Harry sourit, et l'attirant dans un coin sombre, l'embrassa avec gourmandise. Il laissa ses mains aller sur le tissu de sa robe, et la sentit frissonner quand ses paumes s'attardèrent sur ses cuisses jouant avec le tissu soyeux. Ses doigts à elle étaient dans ses cheveux et il adorait ça ; la manière qu'elle avait de masser son cuir chevelu de ses ongles, de les effleurer doucement, de les ébouriffer encore plus. Elle lui envoyer à chaque fois des décharges de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Il rompit le baiser et embrassa son front. Il commença à la taquiner, et elle entra dans on jeu.

« Dites donc Monsieur Potter. Je prend une douche tous les jours, je m'épile à la cire, je me lave les dents et me coupe les ongles ! Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal, alors estimez vous heureux d'être tombé sur une perle telle que moi » lança Hermione en réponse à sa dernière remarque.

Harry partit dans un éclat de rire, suivit de Hermione. Ils se séparèrent à regret et retournèrent près de l'estrade en entendant l'annonce qui le présentait.

Harry jeta un regard vers la salle et vit de nombreuses femmes écouter avec attention sa biographie. Mais au lieu de la flatter, cela lui fit pousser un soupir de dépit.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et retint difficilement un rire devant sa tête.

« C'est pas marrant je te ferais dire » dit-il indigné de ne pas être soutenus.

« Un peu quand même….Si, c'est à mourir de rire en fait »

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Alors Hermione s'approcha et le regarda tendrement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'éloigna.

« Cette nuit beau brun, tu es tout à moi » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, avec un regard brûlant.

Harry la regarda partir, un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres.

Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle. Elle alla s'installer dans une alcôve, près de l'estrade, pour que Harry la voie. Quelques minutes à peine après, le brun fit son entré en scène, et déclancha un tonnerre de cris et de sifflets. Son regard tomba sur Hermione à qui il fit un sourire ravageur. Il décida de la provoquer et de pimenter le jeu, et enleva sa veste, montrant un torse musclé sous sa chemise blanche. Il commença à se faire séducteur et à distribuer sourires et clins d'œils.

« Sale petite teigne, tu vas me le payer » lança Hermione en le voyant faire, mais en souriant aussi.

Puis les enchères commencèrent. Le prix de départ fut fixé à 500 gallions. Mais il augmenta rapidement, à tel point que Dumbledore ne savait plus ou donné de la tête tant il y avait de mains qui se levaient pour enchérir. Hermione croisa le regard de Luna dont les yeux disaient « et maintenant, c'est qui, qui veut faire du hachis parmentier de petites bourges ? ». Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tira la langue.

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry. Mais tout à coup, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et une voix rauque avec un fort accent lui murmurer :

« Tu es véritablement irrésistible ce soir.. » lança Victor.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le regarda durement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Victor ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Je suis venu accompagné un ami. Et puis je savais que tu serais ici et je voulais te revoir » expliqua le bulgare.

« Ce qui n'est pas mon cas Krum. Alors prends tes clics et tes clacs et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, du genre en Laponie » lança Hermione.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, mais il la retint par le poignet, la retourna et la plaqua contre son torse sans lâcher sa main. IL plongea dans les yeux chocolat et la trouva comme la première fois ; belle, si belle…

« Je te conseille de me lâcher si tu ne me veux pas que je m'énerves » lança Hermione d'un ton mauvais.

« Tu ne feras rien Hermione. Tu ne prendrais pas le risque de gâcher cette soirée qui te tiens tant à cœur »

Harry qui paradait sur l'estrade aperçut tout à coup le couple. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Victor approchait ses lèvres de celles ce Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent presque et il ne les lâcha pas des yeux. Ce qui fut également le cas du maître de cérémonie, qui observait attentivement sa petite fille.

« Victor… » Gronda Hermione, ses yeux s'assombrissant de colère.

« T'avoir laisser partir a été la pire erreur de ma vie. Mais je ne la commettrais pas une seconde fois… Hermione, je veux que tu me reviennes et j'ai bien l'intention de te récupérer » dit le bulgare en la regardant intensément.

Les yeux de Hermione lancèrent des éclairs et elle plaqua l'attrapeur contre le mur de l'alcôve, sans douceur.

« Ecoute moi bien Victor. Quand je t'ai quitté, j'ai été anéantie par ce que tu m'avais fait. J'ai bien cru ne pas m'en relever. Je me sentais sale, honteuse, trahie de manière la plus odieuse qui soit et je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir faire confiance à un homme, ne plus jamais pouvoir ouvrir et offrir mon cœur à quelqu'un après toi… » Commença Hermione.

Victor encaissa, même si les mots lui faisaient mal.

« Et j'ai rencontré Harry. Et je suis tombé folle amoureuse de lui. Ce qu'il y avait entre toi et moi ne représente même pas le dixième de ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce que je désire, et le seul que je veux. Lui est capable de me faire me sentir vivante en me prenant la main, en me souriant. Lui est capable de me faire me sentir la plus belle de toute seulement parce qu'il me le dit, et lui me fait me dire que même si je suis complètement cinglée aux yeux des autres, c'est ça qui fait la différence aux siens et que me rend si unique. Toi, même si je t'ai aimé de toutes mes forces, tu ne m'as jamais fait ressentir cela. Tu ne l'a jamais fait et tu ne le fera jamais, car tu n'es pas lui et tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie »

Victor sentit son cœur saigner, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

« Pour terminer, je pense que tu te souviens de quoi je suis capable sans baguette. Je n'ai qu'un sort à prononcer pour que nous disparaissions aux yeux des autres et pour te casser ta petite gueule de Casanova. Et crois moi, je suis autant capable de l'un que de l'autre, surtout la partie qui consiste à te faire mal » termina t'elle avec dureté.

Victor la regarda, mais baissa les yeux tant son regard était menaçant et glacial. Hermione s'arracha à sa prise et s'éloigna.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner »dit-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

Mais Hermione ne se retourna pas et se dirigea vers sa table.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Hermione s'asseoir entre Neville et Luna et la tête décomposée de Krum. Il rencontra alors le regard bleu de Dumbledore et y lut….De l'amusement et de la complicité. Harry le regarda interrogatif, mais le vieil homme avait déjà reporté son attention sur le public.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« _Je vais le tuer ! Non, je vais le détruire. Je vais le tuer, le ramener à la vie, et le tuer à nouveau. Ce sale bâtard. Je vais lui creuser les yeux à la spatule à crêpe, lui tondre ses cheveux avec une râpe à fromage, l'étouffer avec des chaussettes puantes, le faire passer dans une machine à pâtes, le…._ »

« Arrête Harry.. » dit Hermione d'une voix douce en le regardant, alors qu'il évoluait sur la piste de danse.

« Quoi ? » demanda le brun, en continuant d'énumérer dans sa tête les tortures qu'il allait affliger à Krum.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu es tout tendu…. Relax » expliqua Hermione.

« C'est juste que … Krum, je vais… »Commença le brun, mais Hermione le fit taire en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux le maudire, l'insulter et le tuer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables dans ta tête, cela ne changera pas cet état de fait… »

« Quel état de fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Que je suis dans tes bras et non les siens, et qu'il n'y a que contre toi que je me sens à ma place » dit doucement la sorcière en le regardant intensément.

La tension que ressentait Harry s'évanouit d'elle-même à ces quelques mots, et il serra Hermione plus fort contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et profita juste du moment et de la chaleur de la jeune femme.

Puis la musique prit fin, et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres. Hermione s'excusa et laissa Harry :

« Mais ou tu vas ? » demanda t'il intrigué.

« Je reviens. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un… » Répondit énigmatiquement Hermione.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et alla parler avec son père et sa mère. Hermione revint rapidement, tirant derrière elle une personne, d'un air surexcité.

Elle toussa pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et déclara :

« Je voudrais vous présenter Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, mon grand-père » dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Tout le monde la regarda ébahit, à part Neville et Luna qui allèrent saluer chaleureusement le mage blanc.

« Mais comment… ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ! Tu vois que moi aussi j'en connais des gens célèbres » s'extasia la petite sorcière très fière d'elle.

« Mais tu ne m'a jamais dit que ton grand-père était Albus Dumbledore » lança Harry une fois réveillé.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ? » répondit avec malice Hermione.

« Hermione…. » Gronda Harry.

Hermione sourit et s'expliqua :

« Grand-père était un vieil ami de ma grand-mère paternelle, et il a vu naître et grandir mon père. Quand mes parents sont morts, il m'a recueilli, vu que je n'avais plus aucune famille. Si je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard, c'est parce que le cadre scolaire n'était pas pour moi Et même si aucun lien de sang ne nous unis, c'est tout comme.» déclara t'elle en regardant avec complicité le vieux mage.

« Mais… Mais tu sais qui s'est ? » Demanda un peu bêtement Ron, ce qui fit largement sourire Hermione et Dumbledore.

« Ralalala, franchement, vous faites un patarasse de pas grand choses ! Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec son combat contre Grindelwalk. Il s'est juste contenté de casser la gueule au plus grand mage noir de son époque, superpuissant et super méchant. Rien de palpitant. Et sous prétexte qu'il a découvert les propriétés du sang de dragon, qu'il a collaboré à l'élaboration de la pierre philosophale, qu'il est le président du Magemagot, directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, qu'il aurait pu devenir Ministre de la Magie à plusieurs reprises, qu'il est le plus grand sorcier de son époque et deux ou trois autres broutilles dans le genre, c'est toute une histoire à chaque fois qu'il est quelque part » lança Hermione faussement exaspérée. « Moi j'ai gagné un concours de collier de nouilles à 6 ans, et on en fait pas tout un tralalala » ajouta t'elle pour en remettre une couche.

Elle explosa de rire devant les mines médusées des autres. Dumbledore se tourna vers sa petite fille et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ses yeux pétillant comme un gamin.

« Je t'adore ma dragée » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se tourna alors vers les autres et dit « N'est-elle pas délicieuse. Avec elle aucun risque de …. Commet dites-vous, vous autre les jeunes ? Ah oui, aucun risque d'avoir la teter qui flegon »

Les mâchoires de Sirius, James et Remus tombèrent : il venait d'entendre **LE** Albus Dumbledore parlait verlan. Le mage décida de se retirer sur ce coup de maître. Il salua tout le monde, et s'éloigna.

« Tu as d'autre chose dans le genre à m'avouer ? Tu es peut-être la descendante de Merlin ? »Demanda Harry.

Hermione le regarda alors avec sérieux. Et Harry failli s'étrangler avec sa langue.

« Respire Harry, je déconnes. Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. A si, j'ai eu un hamster quand j'avais 9ans. Ca compte comme information.

« Tu m'énerves !! » se lamenta le brun.

« Je sais !! » répondit Hermione comme une folle.

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et alla rejoindre son grand-père sur la scène, car il était temps de boucler la soirée. Harry la regarda partir exaspéré et amoureux comme un crétin. Hermione monta avec grâce sur la scène, et se lança dans l'un de ses discours dont elle avait le secret. Dumbledore vint se joindre à elle, et ils discutèrent tout les deux, le plus naturellement du monde, faisant rire la salle à en pleurer. Puis la jeune femme remercia tout les participants, les donateurs, les serveurs, le portier, le chat du troisième, enfin tout le monde quoi. Dumbledore lui fit un baise main et toute la salle se leva pour les applaudir chaleureusement. Le calme revint peu à peu et les gens recommencèrent à discuter dans leur coin. Hermione parla avec son grand-père et s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de Harry, quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lança :

« J'offre 5000 gallions pour cette créature de rêve » lança Victor Krum en bas de l'estrade (_tant qu'à faire, allons y franchement lol, et puis Hermione est désiré par deux véritables bombes qui ont aussi de l'argent, alors autant que ça ait de la gueule lol)_

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle ; Harry était parvenu à 3500 gallions. Donc autant dire que 5000 gallions pour une inconnue faisait sensation, surtout venant du très sex Victor Krum.

« Mais par David Copperfield, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans mes autres vie pour être à ce point maudite » se lamenta la sorcière en avisant Victor.

« Oh ça va saigner ! »Lança Ron dans une grimace en avisant la tête de Harry.

Celui-ci s'était levé et on sentait une aura meurtrière émanait de lui.

« Enfin un peu d'action, c'est pas trop tôt » lança Sirius avec un air joyeux et en prenant ses aises.

« Votre offre est très généreuse Mr Krum, mais Mlle Granger n'est pas à acheter, et la vente est close » dit Dumbledore d'une voix froide, inhabituelle quand on le connaissait.

« Je suis prêt à aller à jusqu'à 8000 gallions » dit Victor comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

« Nom d'un roblechon Victor, mais à quoi tu joues ? » lança Hermione excédée, mais suffisamment bas pour que lui seul entende.

« Moi, j'offre 10 000 gallions » balança alors Harry en arrivant face à Victor.

_« Oh Merlin, viens moi en aide, ou il va y avoir des morts » pensa la jeune femme._

« 12 000 gallions » lança Krum

« 15 000 » dit Harry en le regardant comme le serpent prêt à empoissonner sa proie.

« 20 000 » lança Victor.

« Mon Dieu Harry, ressaisis toi, je t'en pris » s'affola Hermione en voyant les enchères s'envoler.

« 24 000 » lança Harry

« 28 000 » répondit Krum, décidé à partir avec la sorcière.

« 40 000 » avança Harry en s'approchant de plus en plus de Krum

« 45 000 » répondit Krum

Les deux hommes s'entretuaient par les yeux, et étaient près à bondir l'un sur l'autre.

« Mais fais quelque chose toi » s'emporta Hermione en voyant son grand-père qui se contentait de chantonner une petite gigue irlandaise en regardant les deux hommes qui continuait à enchérir, et qui s'amusait encore plus que le jour de Noël.

La salle était pendue à leurs lèvres, et les regardait comme dans un match de tennis, ou les joueurs se renvoient la balla à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« 70 000 » cracha Harry.

« 90 000 » renchérit Krum.

Harry était en train de faire les comptes dans sa tête, pour voir de combien il disposait. Il se tourna vers sa table, et vit tout le monde se lever pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à jouer les banques ambulantes.

« 150 000 » lança d'une traite.

Il vit Krum pâlir et un ressentit un plaisir violent, sadique et vengeur.

« 300 000 » finit-il néanmoins par dire.

« 500 000 » renchérit Harry sans plus réfléchir.

« 800 000 »

« Non, mais ça va pas bien, et pourquoi pas 1 million pendant que vous y êtes. C'est du grand délire là » cria Hermione.

Elle descendit de l'estrade comme une tornade et se planta devant les deux hommes. Elle décocha une gifle phénoménale au bulgare, qui fit applaudir Neville et Luna dans leur coin et lui mit les points sur les I et les barres sur les T d'un ton sans appel. Puis elle embarqua Harry dans son sillage de force, en laissant tout le monde en plan. Elle le traîna dans le jardin, et une fois suffisamment éloignée, se planta devant lui.

« Mais par le village sacré des Schtroumpf, tu as pété une durite Harry James Potter » explosa la jeune femme. (_Comment ça on ne peut pas jurer par les_ _Schtroumpf ? Et __**pourquoi**__ s'il vous plaît ?_)

Harry la regarda outré, scandalisé, indigné, pas content, mais pas content de chez pas content.

« **QUOI** ! » hurla à son tour le sorcier.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de la somme que tu étais prêt à dépenser pour des histoires de territoire »

« De territoire, de **territoire** ?? » cria Harry.

Lui et Hermione commencèrent à se disputer, s'hurlant dessus.

« Et j'étais censé faire quoi ? Laisser ce connard, ce fils de pute qui t'a brisé le cœur t'approcher ? » Beugla Harry ?

« Ne jures pas ! C'est très mal de jurer» répondit Hermione sur le même ton. (_J'adore ! première crise de couple, et elle gueule à cause des gros mots ! VIVE MOI (bis ou tris, je sais plus lol)_ )

« **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH **» s'étouffa Harry en levant les bras au ciel.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers elle d'un air si menaçant, qu'elle recula, sentant que s'allait être sa fête. Hermione recula et se retrouva acculée elle ne sait trop comment, à un mur. Harry mit violemment les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et la regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient dilatés par le colère, la frustration, l'énervement et…. Le sexe. Il avait envi d'elle jusqu'en avoir mal. Hermione le trouva aussi sexy, dangereux et irrésistible que le plus hypnotisant des serpents.

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour dire que ma réaction n'était pas légitime. Tu es à moi Hermione. A moi. Aucun homme n'a le droit de te regarder comme il le fait. Il n'y a que moi. Que moi » dit Harry d'une voix sourde.

« Une raison ? » demanda Hermione toute colère envolée, alors qu'une énorme boule de tendresse lui compressait le cœur.

Harry la regarda sans répondre, la respiration saccadée à cause de l'adrénaline.

« Parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Parce que je t'aime Harry James Potter, toi et aucun autre » répondit Hermione.

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer et la regarda. Alors sans plus un mot il l'attira à lui par la nuque, et l'embrassa comme aucune autre femme au cours de sa vie. Ils se serrèrent encore et encore, pour ne faire plus qu'un. Hermione laissa la langue amie venir caresser la sienne et sentit ses jambes se dérober. C'était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Harry la retint, la main perdue dans son dos, l'autre toujours sur sa nuque. Il colla leur bassin, et Hermione put sentir combien il avait envie d'elle. Sentir son érection si dure contre elle, contre son propre sexe était la chose la plus érotique qui soit.

« Chez toi » dit-elle entre deux baisers affolés.

Harry ne le fit pas dire deux fois, et repartant à la découverte de ses lèvres et de sa bouche, transplana.


	12. Sous tes mains

**Chapitre XI : Sous tes mains….**

Ils réapparurent chez Harry, continuant de se dévorer. Harry se retrouva plaquer contre sa porte d'entrée, Hermione attaquant son cou avec désir. Il porta les mains à ses cheveux et les défis, se délectant de les sentir glisser entre ses doigts. Il eut un gémissement quand Hermione ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et le mordit à l'endroit ou le cou rejoint l'épaule, particulièrement érogène chez lui. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et la remonta à lui sans douceur. Il l'embrassa Hermione férocement, l'entraînant vers la chambre. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient sans cesse, les attisant de sentir l'envie de l'autre. Alors qu'ils marchaient tant bien que mal, Hermione retira précipitamment sa veste au sorcier et sa cravate, envoyant le tout valdinguer le plus loin possible. Leurs mains ne cessaient de se caresser et de tout toucher. Harry et elle arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre, à bout de souffle. Harry la plaqua contre la porte et embrassa son cou. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses jambes, ses cuisses et ses fesses avec force. Hermione agrippait ses cheveux noirs et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous la langue affamée du brun. Harry se détacha brusquement d'elle et la regarda.

Ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par la violence des baisers, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un chat, remplis de désir, sa respiration était haletante…

Il sentit un feu s'allumer dans ses veines et sut que rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'éteindre. Cependant, il s'obligea à taire son désir. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur première fois. Il voulait que ce soit un moment inoubliable pour eux deux. Il se fit donc plus lent, plus sensuel et lascif, dans ses regards et ses gestes.

Il plongea ses yeux verts assombris dans ceux de Hermione. Il eut un sourire dangereux qui brûla la sorcière et commença sa lente torture. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie de la prendre et de la délivrer (_non mais dis donc, sale macho va… Mais c'est pas grave…_)

Il prit les poignets de la jeune femme et plaqua ses bras sur la porte, ses mains féminines à hauteur de ses épaules dénudées. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme, presque jusqu'à les toucher. Il souffla délicatement dessus et entendit un faible gémissement. Il sourit et déplaça lentement son visage, alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en une frustrante caresse sur les bras de la sorcière. Son souffle effleura sa gorge, son cou. Il remonta vers son oreille et se fit plus insistant. Harry entendit nettement Hermione pousser un soupir et sourit. Il continua son manège, soufflant délicatement sur le haut de sa poitrine et sa nuque, jusqu'à la sentir trembler doucement contre lui.

Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

IL sentit Hermione ondulait lentement contre lui et la regarda. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour profiter totalement des sensations, et se mordait la lèvre de plaisir contenu. Sentant qu'il s'était arrêté, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce que Harry vit le retourna ; ses yeux étaient incandescents et il y lisait du désir, de la frustration mais aussi de l'innocence. Explosif.

« Harry … » dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

« En douceur petite lionne.. » répondit le brun avec un sourire de prédateur.

Il approcha ses lèvres de sa gorge et l'embrassa. Hermione inclina docilement la tête sur le côté, pour qu'il soit plus profond. Harry lâcha ses poignets, et ses mains remontèrent lentement, très lentement, le tissu de sa robe, jusqu'à mi cuisse. Il caressa la peau du bout des doigts, mais avec fermeté, pour faire naître l'envie de plus en elle. Il voulait la découvrir peu à peu, se délecter d'elle, comme on se délecte d'un vin précieux et ancien (_Elle est joli ma comparaison non ? Comment ça je fait de l'auto flatterie ? _). Il s'encastra plus entre ses cuisses, et sentit Hermione resserrait son emprise autour des siennes. Tout doucement, il commençait à s'enivrer, de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit. Hermione avait les mains dans son dos et le caresser de bas en haut, sur la chemise, se laissant faire complètement, perdue dans la sensation.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître des dizaines de bougies dans la pièce, diffusant une lumière tamisée. Il leva alors son visage vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Sa langue vint taquiner celle de la sorcière, avec sensualité, alors que ses mains remontaient le long de son ventre, avant d'effleurer ses seins, pour finir dans ses cheveux. Hermione s'accrocha à ses épaules et lui rendit le baiser de toutes ses forces. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et se regardèrent… longtemps, montrant toute son envie et son besoin à l'autre.

Sans un mot, il attira Hermione au centre de la pièce, près du lit. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il déboutonna sa chemise, lentement, atrocement lentement. IL vit Hermione rougir, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Ce fut elle qui leva les mains et fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras. Elle regarda son torse, hypnotisée. D'une main tremblante, elle s'en approcha et la posa dessus, sur son cœur, et elle le sentit battre violemment. Elle sentit la peau réagir à son contact, et cela lui envoya une chaleur dans le bas ventre. Sa paume bougea sur le torse du brun, pour l'apprendre. Harry enleva ses chaussures à l'aide d'un sort, et la regarda faire, se consumant petit à petit. Il trouvait la concentration dont elle faisait preuve face à lui terriblement excitante.

Hermione remonta les deux mains sur ses épaules carrées. Elles glissèrent sur les bras, et elle apprécia la fermeté des muscles. Une fois à la taille, elle remontèrent tout du long sur les flancs, s'arrêtant sur les côtes. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts et les griffa très gentiment avec ses ongles ; Harry ferma les yeux en poussant un petit gémissement.

Hermione le regarda ; il avait un regard de noyé, noyé de plaisir et de désir. Il prit son visage dans l'une de ses larges paumes et l'attira à lui pour un baiser dévastateur. Hermione gémit fortement dans sa bouche, étroitement collée à lui. Puis il rompit le baiser. Il la contourna en la touchant et alla dans son dos. Il la plaqua contre son torse, réagissant à sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains caressèrent ses épaules et sa gorge, avant d'aller sur ses seins. Hermione eut un petit cri, quand il posa ses paumes dessus, et il eut un sourire satisfait. Il les caressa à travers le tissu, sachant que ça l'excitait et éveillait son corps. Il sentit bientôt ses tétons poindre contre le tissu, et picora sa gorge. Sa prise se fit plus dure, mais sans jamais devenir agressive. Il entendait sa lionne gémir doucement, et son corps à lui réagissait de plus en plus.

Finalement, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il eut un rire grave quand il sentit Hermione émettre un soupir de protestation alors qu'il abandonnait sa poitrine, et la jeune femme trouva ça absolument sexy.

Ses mains allèrent vers les lacets qui retenaient la robe, et il les défit. La robe tomba doucement à ses pieds. Il la regarda ainsi, admirant sa chute de rein, ses jambes, son dos

« Belle.. » dit-il à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

Hermione eut une décharge de frisson. Il la fit se tourner vers lui et la regarda. Elle portait un soutien-gorge et une culotte en soie blanche, assortit à la robe. Ses seins étaient durs. Elle était sublime ainsi, en sous vêtement et talons. Il colla son corps au sien, et Hermione sentit à quel point son érection était dure. Cela lui arracha un petit hoquet de surprise.

« Tu sens ce que tu me fais ? » demanda Harry.

Sans quitter son visage des yeux, Harry s'agenouilla lentement à ses pieds. Il prit une des ses jambes et défit la sangle qui fermait sa chaussure ; puis il fit la même chose avec la seconde et les ôta. Et toujours la regardant, il remonta, les mains sur sa peau. Il se délecta des frissons qui naissaient à son passage.

Hermione l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Harry la prit par les hanches et la conduit jusqu'au lit. Il l'assit au bord, et à genoux, écarta ses cuisses et se cala entre. IL regarda Hermione, qui lui fit un sourire timide et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il s'approcha alors, et sa bouche avide s'empara de l'un des mamelons de la jeune femme. Hermione gémit sous la sensation, et la tension croissante qu'elle ressentait dans son corps et surtout son bas ventre depuis tout à l'heure, s'accentua. Harry passa une main dans son dos pour la maintenir. Il s'intéressa à l'autre téton, et caressa le sein de sa main libre. Hermione se cambra et gémit de frustration.

« Harry…. »

Elle ne savait plus où elle habitait. Jamais elle n'avait connu de telles sensations, aussi intenses, aigues. Il lui semblait que son corps brûlait, explosait, que son sang se réchauffait. Ses yeux étaient clos et la seule chose l'empêchant de se perdre, étaient ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Regarda moi Hermione… » Dit Harry.

Hermione se força à ouvrir les yeux, et rencontra un regard sauvage et libertin.

« Ouvre les cuisses pour moi ma lionne, juste pour moi »lança Harry d'une voix terriblement sexy.

« Harry… je… » Répondit Hermione rougissant comme une tomate.

« Pour moi Hermione… » Demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.

Hermione ne put résister à un tel magnétisme et obéit docilement. Harry lui enleva alors son soutien gorge. Une main resta dans son dos, afin de la maintenir pour ce qui allait suivre, et l'autre se dirigea vers le creux de ses cuisses. Harry passa sur le tissu, et le sentit moite. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, ça le rendait fou.

« Tu es brûlante et mouillée de désir ma lionne » dit-il en la touchant à travers le tissu.

Hermione répondit que par un gémissement sonore. La friction contre son sexe la rendait tout simplement folle. Voyant cela, Harry passa la barrière de tissu, et pénétra sa féminité d'un doigt avec un sourire, comme un enfant curieux. Hermione ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé de surprise et plongea dans les yeux verts. Harry la mettait au défi de se détourner, il la provoquer. Elle était gênée de s'abandonner et de se laisser toucher ainsi n'ayant pas l'habitude, mais son regard était excitant au possible. Elle tenta de ne pas le lâcher, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Hermione calqua sans s'en rendre compte le rythme de ses hanches à celui de sa main, quand il vint frotter son clitoris de son pouce.

Harry se releva sans cesser de la doigter, et s'empara de sa bouche comme un damné. Elle était cambrée dans une pose tortueuse, sublime. Sa langue suivait le rythme de ses doigts, des hanches de la sorcière. Il était autant habité que elle par cet acte. C'était la première fois de sa vie que le plaisir de sa partenaire lui donnait du plaisir à lui. Comme si ne faisant plus qu'un, ils se noyaient ensemble sous ce suprême démon tentateur. Il la sentait de plus en plus humide, sentait sa propre érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Il ralentit donc et s'arrêta. Hermione eut alors un grognement mécontent, et la frustration dans ses yeux chocolat le fit complètement planer.

Il eut un sourire diabolique et demanda avec une indécente candeur :

« Encore petite lionne ? »

« Harry… Oui…Encore » répondit Hermione essoufflée, toute gêne envolée.

Harry fit alors glisser sa culotte de satin et s'agenouilla de nouveau. Il embrassa son ventre, caressant son dos. Puis sa bouche descendit et se posa sur son sexe. Il souffla dessus au début, pour l'attiser et la tuer. Hermione se cambra alors et ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de la bouche chaude du brun, impatiente. Harry sourit ; elle avait eu la réaction qu'il voulait. Sa langue s'infiltra en elle, et Hermione se renversa sur le lit. Elle gémit, gémit fort. Tout était beaucoup trop fort, elle ne pourrait survivre. Il était en train de la rendre folle… Mais qu'elle douce folie.

Un doigt vint bientôt rejoindre la langue, et les gémissements se transformèrent en cri. Harry continua à la lécher avec gourmandise. Il chercha la main de Hermione. Quand elle le sentit, la jeune femme la prit dans la sienne et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Hermione serra sa main de toutes ses forces, pour trouver un exutoire à cette fantastique tension. Et après un dernier coup de langue plus dur que les autres, Hermione sentit son plaisir exploser. Elle se cambra en criant et essoufflée, retomba sur le lit. Harry quitta la chaleur accueillante de son antre, et remonta vers elle, embrassant la peau sur son passage. IL s'allongea sur elle, et l'embrassa. Elle sentit le goût de sa jouissance dans sa bouche, et cela la fit gémir. Harry sentit ses seins contre son torse, son corps couvert de sueur.

Il la regarda, repue de plaisir, alanguie sous lui et un air de pure satisfaction apparut sur son visage de mâle. D'un sort, il se retrouva nu, toujours sur elle. Hermione sentit son érection contre son sexe, et le regarda, avec un de ses sourires bien à elle ; bien que plus coquin.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il la regarda alors, entièrement nue, pour la première fois. Ce fut l'une des plus belle chose qu'il vit de sa vie. Non pas que Hermione soit parfaite. Mais elle était sa perfection à lui, sa future amante, la femme qu'il aimait. Et elle était belle, plus belle que tout, alors qu'elle le regardait avec tendresse et confiance.

Il voulait partir à la découverte de son corps, mais elle l'en empêcha en échangeant les positions et en se mettant sur lui.

« Laisse moi prendre soin de toi» expliqua t'elle.

Harry aima qu'elle veille recevoir et donner autant en retour. Elle l'embrassa et ses mains se perdirent sur son torse. Les lèvres se séparèrent ; les lèvres de la sorcière parcoururent le torse avec application. Elle s'arrêta aux tétons du brun, et donna un petit coup de langue, pour voir. Elle frétilla presque de joie en les voyant poindre. Elle regarda Harry avec un air plein de malice qui le fit gémir. Les mains dans ses cheveux, il la laissa partir à la découverte de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre par les violentes sensations qu'elle déclenchait, par ses gestes encore timides et parfois maladroits.

Il pensa qu'on aurait dit qu'il était le premier homme qu'elle découvrait. Il poussa un gémissement rauque, alors qu'elle intimait une douce friction contre son sexe. Il la regarda, et vit qu'elle observait son sexe avec curiosité innocente ; ce mélange le fit une fois de plus grimper aux rideaux. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, comme en pleine découverte d'une chose fascinante.

« Je peux ? » demanda t'elle dans un petit sourire.

_« Putain, oh que oui tu peux !! » pensa Harry de toutes ses neurones._

Son regard explosé lui répondit et Hermione prit délicatement sa hampe dans sa petite main. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts pour l'apprivoiser, sans se rendre compte de l'état dans le quel ça mettait Harry.

« Harry, c'est tellement chaud…. Et si dur » dit-elle à son oreille.

Harry eut un grognement alors qu'elle le caressait avec plus de fermeté.

« Montre moi… » Rajouta t'elle.

Le brun posa la main sur la sienne, et lui intima le rythme qu'il voulait, en venant à sa rencontre de ses hanches. Hermione bougeait toujours des hanches sur lui, et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ses conditions. C'est pour cela qu'il arrêta la sorcière, lui expliquant pourquoi. Il la vit de nouveau rougir et trouva cela adorable.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps » lança la conscience dans son coin.

Le brun se calma sous les doux baisers de Hermione dans son cou, et la retourna.

« Laisse moi venir à toi Hermione »

La jeune femme écarta les jambes et il se cala entre. Il trouva son entrée, mouillée pour l'accueillir. Il l'embrassa alors profondément, et d'un coup doux mais ferme, entra en elle. Dans un cri, la jeune femme rompit le baiser, et Harry la regarda anéanti. Il regarda son visage ou se lisait de la douleur et plongea dans ses yeux chocolat, bouleversé.

« Harry… »Lança Hermione en s'accrochant à lui.

« Hermione…. **MON** Hermione » répondit Harry.

Il embrassa son visage avec vénération, attendant que la douleur sur ses traits disparaisse. Puis Hermione bougea sous lui, lui montrant qu'elle était prête. Il alla au plus profond d'elle et trembla. Elle était si chaude et étroite autour de lui ; c'était le paradis. Il commença à aller doucement, pour que la jeune femme s'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation. Mais il ne voyait plus que du plaisir. Alors ses coups se firent plus dur, plus puissant. Il la sentit dans un geste d'instinct, enrouler ses jambes fines autour de sa taille, et leur fusion fut presque totale. Il continua à les faire monter, son visage posé sur la femme qui lui offrait son innocence, sa virginité. C'est lui qu'elle avait choisi. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme de toute sa vie. Jamais il ne l'avait aimé de cette manière, avec tout son être.

Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils gémirent à l'unisson, dans la bouche de l'autre, ne se séparant plus. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes, et paume contre paume, la fusion fut totale. Enfin. Assaillies par les vagues de plaisir, Hermione cessa de respirer soudainement, se contracta autour de Harry et atteint pour la première fois de sa vie, cette jouissance si particulière de l'amour. Harry la regarda alors qu'elle retombait sur les draps, lâchant tout. Il donna encore de puissants coups de reins, et finit par la rejoindre, dans un râle profond. Il s'effondra sur elle, leurs mains toujours unies et se libéra. Hermione eut un gémissement brisé en sentant sa semence chaude l'envahir jusqu'aux entrailles et la faire femme. Il voulut rouler pour ne pas l'écraser, mais elle l'en empêcha dans un petit cri. Il posa donc sa tête sur sa poitrine, et sourit en entendant son soupir de bonheur. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Puis Harry regarda Hermione, qui lui fit le plus beau des sourires sous ses larmes silencieuses. Harry était remué jusqu'aux entrailles par son cadeau, et ne trouvait pas les mots. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un doux baiser. Puis quand ils se séparèrent…

(_Je suis NIAISE ! Mais J'ASSUME !_)

« Je t'aime » dit-il en plongeant dans ses yeux chocolat.

Hermione éclata de rire à travers ses larmes et l'embrassa. Harry se dégagea finalement d'elle, avec délicatesse, et l'attira à lui. Il dégagea son front des cheveux qui collaient, et y déposa un baiser. Puis la blottissant contre lui, il l'embrassa dans une promesse d'amour infini, et enlacés, ils s'endormirent.


	13. Ma plus douce folie

**Epilogue : Ma plus douce folie…**

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers les volets de bois qui me réveillent lentement. Je marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles comme à chaque fois que j'essaye d'émerger. Je me met sur un flanc et ouvre les yeux au ralenti. Je suis dans la pénombre de ma chambre, au chaud sous les couettes. Tout est calme dans la maison, pas un bruit. J'en profite, car je sais que cela ne va pas durer.

Je sens une petite mains passer dans mes cheveux, et un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Un corps se presse contre le mien et une bouche douce dépose un baiser sur ma tempe, alors que de longs cheveux noisette et ondulés me caressent le visage en entier. Puis les lèvres descendent peu à peu ; ma joue ; mon cou ; mon épaule ; mon omoplate puis mon dos. D'abord le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis un peu partout. Ce sont des baisers aériens, délicieusement chaux et mouillés. Je sens la propriétaire des lèves me mordiller gentiment par endroit, ceux qu'elle sait être sensible. Mes sens s'éveillent peu à peu et mon sourire ne cesse de grandir. Je suis totalement réveillé à présent, mais j'ai toujours les yeux fermés pour profiter au maximum des sensations. Puis je sens la bouche remonter. Elle dépose de petits baisers sur ma nuque et je sens deux mains passer de part et d'autre de moi et se poser sur mon torse. Je la sens me serrer et se presser contre moi de toutes ses forces, et me murmurer à l'oreille, comme s'il s'agissait du secret des dieux :

« Je t'aime mon bel ange noir… »

Par Merlin ! Même 10 après, un seul je t'aime de Hermione Jane Granger, devenu Potter depuis longtemps, suffit à me faire décoller et à me faire sentir le plus grand des hommes. Je me retourne lentement, et je croise son regard chocolat, ou je ne lis qu'amour et douceur. Elle me sourit, de son sourire bien à elle, et je me sens bien. Juste merveilleusement bien.

Je l'approche de moi et caresse son visage d'une main, tandis que l'autre caresse la peau de son dos sous son petit rikiki (et à mon avis de trop) débardeur noir. Elle fait de même et je la sens se presser encore plus contre moi. Je l'embrasse alors lentement, me délectant de son goût et de sa langue qui rencontre la mienne.

Puis les gestes se font plus marqués, plus fort. Nos baisers deviennent de plus en plus passionnés à mesure que je sens une faim qu'elle seule et capable d'assouvir, me prendre aux plus profonds de mes tripes. Je passe au-dessus d'elle et elle m'envoie un regard plein de sous entendus et un petit sourire coquin.

Ma main passe sous les couettes et j'ai le plaisir de l'entendre respirer un peu plus fort. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand j'arrive au tissu de sa petite culotte et que je joue avec. Je lui lance un sourire bad-boy et l'embrasse dans le cou ; je l'entends gémir de frustration, et je sais déjà que je vais être de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Je lui fais un suçon, plusieurs en réalité, parce que Un, j'adore la marquer comme mienne, et que Deux, j'adore la jolie couleur pivoine que prennent ses joues quand quelqu'un (et je pense plus particulièrement à Drago et son sens inné pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise) lui demande d'où viennent ses marques.

Hermione me prend brusquement la tête et m'embrasse si férocement, que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je lui réponds avec la même ferveur. Mais au moment où ma main s'apprête à trouver l'objet de sa convoitise, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant pour laisser entrer trois mini tornades aux cheveux corbeaux, toutes aussi assourdissantes, parce qu'elles hurlent :

« **VACANCES !!** »

Nos trois triplés de 9 ans, Hayden, Angelo et Marcus se jettent sur nous en braillant de tous leurs poumons. J'arrive à comprendre les mots « cousins, oncle Ron, Drago et Blaise et Quidditch » ; le reste, c'est du perse ! Chacun à leur tour ils nous font des câlins et des bisous pour nous dire bonjour, puis ils reprennent leur activité ; à savoir, foutre le bordel. Deux font du trampoline sur le lit, et le troisième se balade dans la chambre en courant et en fouinant partout, émettant des commentaires du genre « ça c'est moche, ça pue, c'est nul… » Vous voyez je pense…

Hermione me sourie et lève les yeux au ciel semblant dire « Twinky Winky, ayez pitié de nos pauvres carcasses ! », mais ses yeux sont remplis d'un amour infini. Elle commence à discuter avec les trois garçons sur le programme de la journée, alors qu'ils sont étalés sur nous. Hayden et Angelo sont de chaque côté de leur mère, et Marcus est contre moi.

C'est alors que je vois ma petite princesse Alexandra, âgé de 5 ans, dans l'embrasure de la porte ; elle tient son doudou d'une main et se frotte ses yeux encore plein de sommeil de l'autre. Marcus se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il la ramène sur le lit, revient contre moi et la tient tout contre lui, alors que ses frères l'embrassent partout sur la figure et le cou, la faisant éclater de son rire enfantin et crier. Elle fait un énorme câlin à sa mère, puis se tourne vers moi et me dit bonjour en me serrant fort de ses petits bras.

Je me sens envahit par un sentiment indescriptible. Voir ce parfait mélange d'Hermione et de moi, cet aboutissement de nous deux et de notre histoire…. Voir mes enfants réunis est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Mes pensées vagabondent d'elles-mêmes alors que le les observent tour à tour.

Les trois garçons sont mon portrait craché ; ils ont ma peau halée, mes cheveux noirs et en désordre, les mêmes traits du visage bien qu'il y ait des particularités par petites touches, la même forme des yeux. Mais la couleur est celle de leur mère ; ils ont hérité de la couleur chaude du chocolat. Mais là aussi il y a des nuances, des échelles de teintes, qui font toute la différence. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que Hermione arrive parfaitement à les différencier, et ce depuis le premier jour ; moi, même 9 ans après, je suis toujours largué.

Quand à mon Alexandra ; c'est sa maman en miniature. Les mêmes cheveux noisettes et ondulés qui promettent une crinière de lionne plus tard, le même visage adorable, la même énergie et le même caractère (ça promet l'adolescence !). Mais elle à mes yeux. Les mêmes yeux émeraude que sa grand-mère Lily, sa « mamou d'amour » comme elle le dit. Ils sont tous gaga d'elle, encore pire que moi (ce qui n'est pas peu dire) ! Mais le plus déjanté de tous est Albus ; il fond littéralement devant elle et il suffit qu'elle lui fasse un peu de charme pour qu'il exauce tous ses souhaits. Ses frères sont ultra protecteur avec elle ; le premier qui ose la toucher et mort. (Ca promet quand elle va commencer à s'intéresser aux garçons ! … Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… Voilà, je me sens mieux…)

J'en suis là de mes pensées quand je sens une main serrer la mienne. Je me tourne vers Hermione et nous échangeons un regard complice. Je m'approche pour l'embrasser, mais je suis encore interrompu par les monstres qui veulent manger.

« **ONT À FAIM ! ONT À FAIM ! ON À FAIM !** »

Je regarde alors Hermione, mais elle fait un non catégorique de la tête, avec un sourire manifeste de satisfaction.

« Même pas en rêve Potter, c'est ton tour. Aujourd'hui, ce sont **TES** enfants »

Je fais une petite moue et elle lève les yeux au ciel. On joue alors à « pierre-papier-ciseaux » et je me fais lamentablement avoir ; les 7 fois. Avec le soupir résigné du combattant, je me lève, suivis de ma progéniture. J'entends alors Hermione qui s'est levée et appuyée contre notre armoire lancer :

« Amuse toi bien mon ange »

Je stoppe net ; je dis aux enfants de descendre à la cuisine et que je les rejoints tout de suite. Ils partent en courant et moi je ferme la porte. Hermione n'a pas le temps de comprendre, que je suis sur elle et que je l'embrasse comme un damné. Mes mains sont partout à la fois sur son corps, alors que les siennes s'accroche à ma nuque et que nous suffoquons presque. Je me détache quelques secondes d'elle juste le temps de reprendre ma respiration et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Puis d'un coup, je me détache et m'éloigne tranquillement.

« Harry… »

Je me retourne avec un sourire victorieux et vois qu'elle ne comprend pas tout.

« Frustrée ma lionne? Je resterais bien, mais le petit déjeuner ne vas pas se faire tout seul» je lance d'un air hypocrite.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux et je sens venir les représailles ; elle prend le premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main et j'ai tout juste le temps de fermer la porte qu'il s'écrase dessus.

« Sale petite teigne, tu vas me le payer ! »

Je m'éloigne alors tout guilleret, content de moi ! Non mais, c'est qui commande ici ?!

« C'est pas toi » entonnent en chœur la raison et la conscience dans un coin de son cerveau.

Le déjeuner se passe comme d'habitude dans un joyeux désordre (mais à la longue on s'y fait, je vous assure). Cependant, malgré le calme apparent que j'affiche, je suis aux abois. Ma femme me fait du pied sous la table et prend soin d'effleurer une certaine partie de mon anatomie, qui devient vite dur. La sale tricheuse ! Elle s'est placée de manière à ce que je ne puise pas répliquer, et je suis bloqué de tous les côtés.

C'est trop injuste !

Le déjeuner prend fin et tout le monde file s'habiller pour aller retrouver les cousins. Je vais aider Alexandra, pendant que les garçons se chamaillent et s'habillent en même temps et que ma tendre et chère moitié prend sa douche. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, elle porte une simple serviette et a les cheveux relevés, dégageant ainsi sa nuque pour le moins appétissantes. Elle passe du lait sur son petit mais **ÔH** combien résistant corps quand il s'agit d'une certaine activité (Je m'égare ; reprends toi Harry, reprends toi ! Tes hormones sont tes esclaves soumis, pas l'inverse… Mais c'est trop injuste, elle est trop sexy ! Non ! Je suis fort !).

Comme je boudes, je passe devant elle avec un détachement très classe et une superbe indifférence (si je l'avais observé, j'aurais remarqué le regard de prédatrice qu'elle m'a lancé en me voyant faire mon manége) et me dirige vers la salle de bain ou je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, parce qu'en bas les **ADM** (ou armes de destructions massives) qui me servent d'enfants hurlent après moi pour que je me bouge les fesses. Quand je ressors, il n'y a pas trace de ma femme. Je descends pour aller rejoindre les monstres, quand je me retrouve plaquée au mur du couloir et embrassé comme si il s'agissait d'une question de survie. Hermione colle son corps au mien et empoigne mes fesses fermement. Quand elle se détache de moi et lèche par petites lapées mon cou, je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle.

« **PAPAAAAAAAAAA** ! » hurlent les enfants depuis dehors.

Hein ? Oui, cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Hermione, complètement déchaînée, continue à me torturer ; mais par Merlin, qu'elle douce torture ! Je renonce à toute bouderie (et dignité… Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?), et l'empoigne pour lui faire passer les jambes autour de ma taille.

« **PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**** !** » hurlent à nouveaux le quator depuis en bas.

Tiens, j'entends un bruit…

Hermione et moi sommes toujours en apnée, quand je la sens brusquement s'arracher de notre baiser. Elle a les yeux obscurcis par le désir, les lèvres rougies et des mèches folles qui s'échappent de son chignon. Sa peau est encore légèrement humide et sens le citron et le miel.

Putain de merde, pardon pour l'expression primaire, mais elle est bandante à mort !!

« **PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** ! »

Elle s'approche de mon oreille et en grignote le lobe comme une friandise.

Mais elle veut ma mort !!

Puis elle me glisse sensuellement :

« Je continuerais bien… »

Elle me sourie alors de son sourire « _nananananère_ » descend de moi et complète par :

« Mais les enfants t'attendent… »

« **PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !** »

« Quels beaux organes ils ont ces petits quand même » lance ému la conscience à son amie la raison qui laisse couler une larmichette de joie. (_Je commence à partir en sucette moi avec les entités lol_)

Et je la vois s'éloigner tranquillement de moi, en prenant évidemment bien soin de rouler des hanches avec un brun de sensualité. Et juste avant d'entrer dans notre chambre elle se tourne vers moi qui n'ai pas bougé un seul muscle et me lance :

« Frustré mon ange ? »

Et comme pour m'achever, elle enlève sa serviette et me la lance en me demandant de la mettre au sale en passant, en me laissant juste le temps de la voir dans la tenue que j'aime le plus chez elle.

« **PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** »

Ce sont les hurlements désespérés des chiens du coin qui accompagnent ceux de ma marmaille, qui me réveillent de mon état larvaire. Je me dirige dehors ou je retrouve mes têtes blondes (pas vraiment blondes) et on file tous en voiture, direction le manoir Potter, pour une journée que je pressens épuisante, puisque les enfants de Drago, Ron et Blaise vont nous rejoindre.

Donc si on récapitule : j'ai laissé ma superbe mais néanmoins folle et épuisante femme nue, à la maison, dans un état d'excitation avérée (similaire au mien d'après ce que je peux sentir dans la partie sud de mon corps), pour aller retrouver des gamins dopés à la vitamine C en intraveineuse et déchaînés par les vacances et l'arrivée plus que probable de la neige, qui vont jouer au Quidditch et vont me faire remarquer à moi (mais aussi à leur paternel respectifs, y'a pas de raison !) que l'on est de vieux croûton bon pour la casse.

Oui, c'est à peu près ça….

Eh ben vous savez quoi ?

C'est vraiment trop injuste !

Quand je rentre le soir même, je suis épuisé. J'ai coursé Estelle, la petite dernière de Drago et Luna toute la journée ; cette gamine est démoniaque, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Sinon, comment un petit bout d'à peine deux ans et 75 cm est-il capable de marcher aussi vite et de faire autant de conneries différentes en aussi peu de temps ?!

Je pars à la recherche de ma femme, ayant besoin d'un gros câlin, de couiner, de me faire plaindre et d'entendre à quel point je suis exceptionnel d'avoir rempli mon rôle de parrain avec un envoyé de l'Enfer en guise de filleule (Quoi j'en rajoute un peu ? Même pas vrai d'abord… Et je vais le dire à ma mère de toute manière… Ah non, je suis adulte c'est vrai, je peux pas… C'est trop injuste !).

Je fais un rapide crochet par la chambre, où je dépose un paquet qui repend sa taille originelle après un sortilège. Je la trouve finalement dans la salle de jeux, en train de faire du rangement. Elle a son mp3 dans les oreilles et ne m'a pas attendu arriver. Je m'accoude contre la porte et profite sans vergogne du charmant spectacle de ma femme qui porte seulement un vieux pull à moi qui lui arrive à peine aux cuisses et qui bouge et se laisse porter.

Tu es si belle ma Mya…

Elle commences à chantonner les paroles de sa chanson et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête une peu résigné, en même temps, devant ce choix musical tellement **ELLE** et qui la définit parfaitement : **FOLLE**.

Cependant, je suis hypnotisé tel un serpent devant ma lionne qui se déhanche doucement avec juste la sensualité qu'il faut.

Et vous me croirez si vous le voulez, mais jamais je n'ai trouvé le « bisou des bisournours » plus torride et sexe qu'à cet instant. Moi je vous le dis, derrière leurs paroles débiles, leurs bons sentiments et leurs chanteur niais, les chansons pour enfant sont de vrai appel à la débauche (Comment ça mon jugement est obscurci par ma libido ?).

Hermione se tourne alors vers la porte et c'est alors qu'elle me voie. Elle enlève ces écouteurs et me regarde comme une petite fille prise en faute. Elle est absolument adorable.

« **NON ! IL A REPLONGE** » se lamente la pauvre conscience dans son coin.

Elle s'approche de moi, saute et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle m'embrasse doucement et me fait un de ses sourire que j'aime tant et qui continue à me prendre aux tripes, même après toutes ces années, lorsque l'on se sépare.

« Tu sais que j'ai de quoi te faire du chantage jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? » je lui lance en lui souriant.

« Si jamais tu parles de ce que tu as vu, je dirais à tout le monde que tu refusais de porter autre chose qu'un costume de lapin rose jusqu'à tes 11ans et que tu chantais « tiens voilà du boudin » avant de t'endormir le soir » me réplique Hermione avec un sourire éclatant.

« Mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Tu es une menteuse, c'est de la triche !» je lance indigné. En temps normal, j'aurais salué cette ingéniosité et cette imagination, mais il s'agit de mon honneur et de ma réputation quand même ! Ca m'apprendra à être accro à une folle, à l'épouser et lui faire des enfants tiens (Quoique, la méthode utilisée pour faire les enfants n'est pas si mal que ça au fond…).

Ma femme se moque gentiment de moi et m'embrasse pour se faire pardonner. Puis elle me regarde et me dit :

« Oh toi, tu t'es occupé de ton adorable filleule ! »

« Non tu crois ? » je demande légèrement blasée.

« Pense à me rappeler d'élever un culte à Drago et Luna pour t'avoir fait parrain de cette magnifique petite fille, digne héritière de son père en matière de conneries et de pétages de plombs. Je crois qu'elle me surpasse largement. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va te faire en grandissant » s'extase cette traîtresse en me narguant.

« C'est vraiment trop injuste ! » est ma seule réplique.

« Eh oui mon bel ange noir ; les Chrétiens ont les 4 Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse et toi, tu as Estelle Malfoy. Chacun sa croix » me réponds t'elle en descendant de moi.

Je décide de bouder ; c'est vrai quoi, personne ne m'aime ! Je vois mon épouse rire devant mon comportement et s'approcher.

« Allez viens mon pauvre petit bonhomme incompris, je vais te faire couler un bain. Et si tu demandes gentiment, je mettrais dedans de la mousse à la myrtille et moi toute nue. Mais pas d'asiatique. Qu'en penses tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me jette sur elle, et c'est sous ses cris et ses éclats de rire que l'on se dirige vers la salle de bain. La baignoire se remplit et des bougies apparaissent un peu partout grâce à un sort, et on se déshabille rapidement. Hermione est la première à rentrer dans le bain ; puis c'est mon tour. Elle me tend les bras, et je me cale tout contre elle, mon dos contre sa poitrine ; le meilleur oreiller du cosmos ; et ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Je me détends alors qu'elle me cajole, en passant une éponge sur mon corps, en me massant les cheveux et le dos, en me caressant doucement et en déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou, la nuque, sur les épaules, sur les bras.

Par Merlin, c'est le Paradis…

Puis on finit par sortir pour aller nous restaurer. Le dîner est l'occasion d'un jeu du chat et de la souris ; Hermione recommence à me faire du pied sous la table et m'allume en jouant suggestivement avec son verre de vin. Mais nous sommes seuls à présents (car j'ai laissé les enfants à mes parents, chacun son tour d'être frustrés !) et je lui attrape le pied. Mais au lieu de jouer avec en de tortueuses caresses, je commence à le chatouiller et sa réaction est immédiate ; elle se met à hurler de rire. Elle a toujours été hyper sensible à ce niveau (Une chance pour moi parce que sinon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui rendre l'appareil, chaque fois qu'elle me rend cinglé).

A force de se tortiller dans tous les sens, elle finit par récupérer sa jambe et s'enfuie, mais je la rattrape vite (C'est moi le plus fort !). Je la plaque doucement contre un mur et je l'observe ; je lis de l'amour dans ses yeux chocolat, du désir, de la tendresse, de la malice, de la passion. Cette femme me tuera, mais ce sera la plus belle des morts. Nos bouches se rencontrent d'un même mouvement et nos langues se trouvent en une ardente collision.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et je la mène à notre chambre, sans jamais quitter sa bouche. Quand nous arrivons, je la dépose par terre et elle remarque tout de suite le cadeau. C'est un peu normal vu la taille. Elle se tourne vers moi et me demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »me taquine t'elle.

« Je ne peux pas te faire un cadeau sans arrière pensée ? »

« Tu es un homme mon ange noir… la réponse s'impose d'elle-même… **NON** ! » Me dit-elle en souriant.

Quand je vous dis qu'elle me tuera !

« Ouvre » lui dis je pour couper court.

Ma petite lionne ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se précipite pour arracher le papier cadeau que j'ai fait avec amour et patience, me ruinant les mains jusqu'au sang (bon d'accord, j'ai utilisé un sort… Mais il fallait quand même le jeter le sort…). Des bouts de papier volent dans tous les sens, et la merveille fait enfin son apparition.

Hermione la regarde avec de grands yeux, et je souris, fier comme un gamin de moi. Il faut dire que je me suis creusé les méninges pour le trouver celui-ci. A m'en arracher les cheveux (Je peux y aller, j'ai de la marge). Puis je vois un éclair de compréhension traverser ses yeux, et elle se tourne vers moi.

« Ce n'est quand même pas… » Me demande t'elle les yeux brillant comme ceux d'une petite fille.

« C'est qui le boss ? » je demande en bombant le torse.

Elle se jette sur moi dans un cri terrifiant, et je tombe par terre, pas préparé à la recevoir. Elle embrasse chaque millimètre carré de mon visage, riant et parlant en même temps. Elle se relève alors, m'entraînant dans son sillage, faisant le tour du chariot à linge que je lui ai offert.

Pour nos dix ans de mariage, je voulais quelque chose de fort. Hermione, n'a pas tenu le coup jusqu'au jour J et m'a offert il y a une semaine déjà, une chaîne en or blanc, avec un médaillon dans le même métal ; à l'intérieur, il y différentes photos versions moldues et sorcières : des enfants, de nous, de la famille et de nos amis. IL suffit que je passe un doigt dessus, et la photo s'agrandit à taille normale. Et grâce à un sort de son invention, je peux les changer dès que je veux. Cette chaîne ne me quitte plus, je la garde en permanence avec moi.

C'est pourquoi, j'ai eu l'idée de retrouver le chariot à linge par lequel tout a commencé entre nous. Ce chariot où elle s'était cachée pour échapper aux gardes du Carlton, qui avait voyagé dans l'hôtel, avant de finir dans le vestiaire des hommes, où elle est apparue pour la première fois, alors que j'étais tout nu, comme elle me l'avait aimablement fait remarquer alors.

Comme quoi, il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose pour que sa vie bascule… D'un chariot à linge par exemple.

« Bon anniversaire de mariage ma lionne »

Elle se tourne vers moi et je commence à lui expliquer comment je suis parti à la recherche du Chariot Perdu. Elle secoue la tête pour faire signe qu'elle me suit, puis elle me coupe brusquement la parole en m'embrassant.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et je l'embrasse à mon tour ; j'ai attendu de pouvoir la faire mienne toute la journée. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, et je le colle contre moi le plus possible, de manière à ce qu'elle se rende compte de l'état dans lequel elle me met. Un simple sort de ma part, et nous sommes nus tous les deux. Nous tombons sur le lit, tout en continuant à nous embrasser. Hermione rompt le baiser, et ses lèvres partent à la découverte de mon corps ; sous ses baisers, sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains, ses cheveux qui me caressent, je perds totalement pied. Je suis à se merci.

Alors que je la sens descendre vers ma virilité dressée, je la prends brusquement par les fesses et la remonte d'un coup. Je ne veux pas de préliminaires, je la veux entière et je la veux maintenant. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien ; ils sont aussi embrassés l'un que l'autre et notre envie est la même. Elle se surélève pour que je puisse me placer aux prémices de sa féminité et je la vois se mordre la lèvre alors que nos deux sexes se touchent.

Elle m'embrasse et s'empale d'un coup sur moi, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Ses bras m'entourent, ses mains caressent ma nuque et nos lèvres sont unes. Mes mains sont partout sur elle, je veux l'avoir entièrement. Elle bouge lascivement, mais c'est moi qui donne le rythme. Je dégage son visage des longs cheveux noisette et je l'observe, alors que nous continuons à danser. Une fine couche de sueur nous recouvre ; je la lèche et j'adore ce goût sur elle ; c'est divin.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de mon dos, ses dents dans mes épaules, mais putain, comme c'est bon !

Le seul bruit dans la pièce est celui de nos gémissements, de nos cris, de nos peaux qui claquent l'un contre l'autre. Erotique, merveilleusement érotique.

Elle murmure mon nom comme une litanie sacrée ; par Merlin, ce que je peux aimer ça !

Je l'empoigne par les hanches et nous fait échanger la position. Je ne contrôle plus rien, et je m'enfonce le plus loin possible en elle, toujours plus loin. Je passe les mains sous ses cuisses et je la soulève pour donner des coups encore plus profonds. Hermione m'accompagne par des mouvements de hanches. Son visage est dans mon cou et l'embrasse ou le mord délicieusement quand elle ne gémit pas. Je la sens soudainement se cambrer et elle ancre son regard dans le mien alors que son plaisir explose. Je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre dans un orgasme éblouissant et je m'effondre sur elle.

(_Cuicui, les oiseaux volent haut dans l'océan ; je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas ou m'en empêcher ! Je suis NIAISA, mais J' ASSUME _)

Je la sens m'enserrer de ses bras et caresser mes cheveux trempés. Ma tête contre son sein, je suis heureux. Tout simplement

De longues minutes plus tard, je m'assois et je la prends sur moi. Ses seins contre mon torse, son front contre le mien, je la caresse tout doucement alors qu'elle fait de même.

« Je t'aime Hermione. Merlin tout puissant ce que je peux t'aimer… » Lui dis je dans un souffle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry Potter. Plus qu'hier et moins que demain » me répond t'elle dans un murmure.

Je la regarde alors, et elle me sourit. Exactement le même sourire qu'elle m'a fait il y a 10 ans en arrière, quand j'ai vu cette petite tornade brune surgir de son chariot à linge sale, pour bouleverser ma vie à jamais.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, la première chose que j'ai remarqué, ce sont tes yeux. Je les ai trouvé magnifique, car ils reflétaient ton âme » lui dis je en la regardant.

Hermione pose doucement sa main sur ma joue et comme un chat, je m'y love.

« Puis après, je me suis dit que j'étais tombé sur une folle qui utilisait un faux prétexte et qui en fait en voulait à mon superbe corps et voulait lui faire plein de choses » je rajoute en souriant.

Hermione éclate de rire, et c'est le plus doux des sons.

« Je suis toujours folle d'après tes dires et ceux de tes enfants, et j'ai fait toutes les choses possibles et imaginables à ton corps. Que peux tu donc penser de moi à présent ? » Me demande t'elle taquine.

Je la regarde et je caresse sa joue. Je l'embrasse passionnément et me plonge dans son regard chocolat.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma femme devant les hommes et les dieux, la mère de mes enfants, ma plus belle et ma plus tendre amante et la seule qui en ait jamais valu la peine » dis je doucement

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre et son regard devenir brillant, à cause des larmes qu'elle retient. Je l'embrasse juste dans le creux sous l'oreille et la regarde à nouveau, continuant de la caresser.

« Tu es la femme de ma vie, mon plus beau, mon grand et mon seul amour. Tu es mon âme sœur, la plus belle partie de moi »

Je suis bouleversé par ce que je lis dans tes yeux. Cette image de toi à cet instant, restera gravé dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la mort Mya.

« Mais par-dessus tout, Hermione Jane Potter… »

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle me donne un baiser éternel. Je me détache d'elle et émeraude contre chocolat, je lui avoue :

« Tu es ma plus douce folie... »

Fin


End file.
